Pierce Their Soul Edited Version
by lambdagod
Summary: Emperor's Spears fight against the Ork till their duty to the Emperor ends in death. The secrets of the Imperium will overshadow their righteous war and everything will be covered in darkness. NOTE: This is the "ongoing" edited version. See readme for details. If you are confused with which one to start with, start with this one.
1. Readme

This is the partly edited version of Pierce Their Soul storyline.

I figured it would take me sometime to edit the whole thing. So, if you are newcomer you might as well start with this and then transfer over to the complete storyline when you reached the end.

Q: Why would I even bother with this?  
A: There are some added details, grammar fixes, general fixes and other changes. They don't effect the majority of the storyline but they are tweaked to create certain effects within the story. No, I did not add five dewbacks on the background and called it the better version.

Q: Will I get lost if I start with this one?  
A: No, Episodic numbers are still there, they're grouped under chapters for convenience. Once you reach the end, you can continue reading from the complete version without any problems.

Q: What is a Persona?  
A: Persona is the list of people, places and other names. It was made to ease the reading experience by providing the reader with a fall back option. On top of it, there is a Memoria at the end of Persona. It's my murder list. The number of people I slew in this storyline. I expect them to grow larger as we go. In the last count there are seven Personas for Pierce Their Soul. I haven't decided yet how to post them because they might contain spoilers. Also it would be a baggage if I were to include them within the story. So, right now you only get the starting Persona. I might take the "novel" route and come up with a general non-spoiler version you see in many published books and add the Memoria to the end of the story. But I don't know... 


	2. Persona I

**-Persona I-**

* * *

 **Planets of the Idagenia sub-sector:**

 _Idagenia_ ; Hive World, under rule of Imperial Governor _Julima Ioannes Dokemiatus_

* * *

 **Persona:**

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **Tactical Squad Tempes;** at the surface on Imperial World of Idagenia

Brother _Julius_ ; Sergeant

Brother _Achagon_

Brother _Decimus_ ; Flamer operative

Brother _Modius_

Brother _Duros_

Brother _Herkon_

Brother _Hekeran_

Brother _Rufus_

Brother _Aegon_

Brother _Taarus_

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain


	3. Pierce Their Soul

**PIERCE THEIR SOUL by Lambdagod**

 **Chapter I – Julius' Command**

 **-I-**

Brother Sergeant Julius broke sleep when the bolter fire started. In quick paces he reached the firing position and took cover, looking at the enemy position. Brother Achagon was sniping several Orks with his boltgun that were trying to get into firing position across the street.

"Throne, he is talented." Julius thought as he watched Achagon taking down Orks that try to make it through the long street.

With each bolter shot another Ork got maimed or killed. Even with all the well placed shots there were more maimed Orks than killed.

"Cursed aliens are tough to kill, right Sergeant?" asked brother Modius clenching his bolter eagerly next to him.

Julius' thoughtful eyes scanned the street trying to decipher the Ork movement, were those stranglers or were they getting ready for a charge?

Seeing that he is being ignored Modius kept talking "Let us be there sarge, we can take those Xeno filth, let us at them." his battle lust could be felt in his voice even over the vox distortion of his helmet.

Julius turned and scowled at him. "If you call me 'Sarge' one more time, you will spent a year in penance serving under Chaplain Galieo." he turned away looking back at the street. That would keep him quiet. Modius didn't replied. After a moments observation, Julius decided that this position is safe, Orks were dumb beasts, they knew nothing of tactics and strategy, they just lunge at the marines in great numbers until one side was dead.

"Bless the Guilliman for his wisdom." he prayed and immediately ordered his marines to take the sanctioned action dictated by the Codex Astartes.

"Protocol Gamma-2-4, disperse and invade!" he ordered in a loud voice.

Ten giant armoured figures broke cover and started pacing the long broken street in careful strides. Every marine covered the one in front. Codex Astartes dictated so. There were no ten individual marines, there was one squad.

Ground was covered with debris, the shops were ruined, windows broken and concrete pieces littered the street. They paced the street with no opposition whatsoever. Orks that Achagon shot at was either dead or had escaped. They came across several maimed Orks, one was crawling with his intestines dragging behind, marines shot them through the head mercilessly. No respite. No mercy. Codex Astartes declared so.

=I=

They came upon an opening, it used to be a well populated area but now it only contained ruined buildings. They took position upon what used to be a factory building, now a hill of rubble with several concrete walls sticking out at the top. They spotted several Orks roaming down at the ruined house complex up ahead.

"How many?" asked Julius.

"At least ten but probably more in the buildings." answered Achagon.

Ruined factory provided plenty of cover for the whole squad. Julius pointed at a nearby wall segment that is still standing.

"Achagon, Duros, Herkon took position over the wall and provide heavy fire." signalled Julius.

"Acknowledged." came three responses over the vox.

"Decimus, Modius, Hekeran over the tracks, take cover and provide initiating fire on my command.

He kept going as they acknowledge their orders "Rufus, Aegon, Taarus" with me.

Julius and his three brothers moved through the open terrain with little cover but they had a great vantage point over the slope that the Orks were expected to climb. Behind them, Achagon's group covered both sides with their bolters ready. Decimus' group was taking cover at the other side of the rubble hill, their guns trained at the wide slope. This side was easier to climb compared to Julius' side, it was clear that the Orks would take this easier route than facing the guns of Astartes at the steep side. Julius ordered Decimus and his flamer to this position on purpose, flamer was only effective at close range or enclosed spaces. Otherwise his precious prometheum fuel would be wasted.

Ork sounds started to rise as they noticed the marines that took position uphill. Roars and shouts followed. It was only a matter of time that the Orks gather enough numbers to have the courage to assault the marine position.

"They're on the move." reported Achagon over the vox.

Orks started pouring out of the ruined house complex in great numbers.

"At least...fifty" said Achagon.

"Damnation, too many." snarled Julius.

"By the Emperor's blessing we shall triumph." declared Modius righteously.

Julius stood silent, eyes fixed at the emerging Orks. Ork gun fire started but Julius realised that the greenskins were firing towards the air to rile up a gathering. One Ork fired towards the marines prematurely, his aim was poor and only managed to create rising dust clouds on the hill.

Orks emptied their magazines firing at the sky, the loud noises called for more Orks in the vicinity and gave courage to the cowardly aliens. Orks drew their strength in numbers, only the bigger and badder Orks were able to hold their own. The rest was a rabble. A dangerous rabble at that.

Orks outnumbered the marines five to one. And once they were satisfied with the number of their mob, they charged. There was no order, no plan, no intelligence. They just started running uphill towards the well fortified enemy position. Their dakkas blazed as they ran, managing to shoot only rubble and make loud noises. They roared in their filthy language.

Julius didn't know what their warcries meant. It was meaningless Ork speech. Mindless and faithless. His hate rose. Entire squad was frozen into concentration, their bolters trained on the green mass before them. There was no fear in their hearts. Only hate, only disgust, only wraith. Julius would give the word and the greenskins would die.

"For the Emperor." Julius said through gritted teeth.

 **-II-**

"Disrupting fire!" yelled Julius.

Tactical squad opened on the greenskin horde. Several Orks went down under fire. There were two types of main Ork foot soldiers, sluggas and shootas. Slugga was a simple slug thrower, solid shot weapon. It was a poor imitation of the human pistols. Usually this crude weapon was complemented with an even cruder weapon, namely the choppa. Simple choppas were anything welded together to make bashing heads an easy task. Slugga boyz favoured close combat and loved to get a chance to cut someone up. Shootas on the other hand as their name implied were the ranged Orks with their shoota guns. Being a Shoota boy wasn't about accuracy but about making the loudest shot ever. Greenskins realised that their enemy was situated atop the hill and had dispersed in two groups, slugga boyz took the longer route to get into close combat while shoota boyz moved in firing positions at the steep ledge, they opened fire on Julius' squad from their positions.

Julius returned fire and managed to blow a shoota's head in his third round, sustained bolter fire forced the Ork gunners behind cover.

"Heavy fire!" ordered Julius to Achagon's group.

On his retinal display, Achagon's signal mark blinked green, meaning affirmative. A second later Achagon's group started firing and cut down moving Ork Slugga Boyz with burst fire. Ork mob ran uphill under bolter fire. Casualties rose as Orks kept charging despite the incoming bolter fire. In the last count several dozen Ork made it to Decimus's position.

"Scorch them Decimus" Julius voxed.

Decimus broke cover and swung his flamer towards the charging Ork mob. Burning promethium spurt forth and enveloped the Orks. Screams and dying growls rose as the cloud of black smoke hid the burning Orks. Entire Ork charge was broken, many of them advanced individually, too frenzied to care about their lives. Majority of them however, broken ranks and fell back, running down the ledge and back into the ruined buildings. Once the burning slowed and the smoke drifted, Decimus was able to count seven burning Ork corpses on the ground. Flamer was deadly in it's own right but this time it was effective to break enemy morale. Achagon's bolter sights swam over a still charging Ork. Half of his body was enveloped in flames but he kept climbing towards Decimus. Achagon took the shot and the Ork's head exploded, his brain matter showered towards Decimus. Two charging Orks jumped over the burning corpses, by luck flames weren't able to touch them. Decimus was exposed, he fell back towards his position and let his squad members finish the Orks with well placed single shots. But the black smoke was covering five more Orks that was unfazed by the flames. They charged amongst the smoke and crashed into the Marine line. Modius burst fired his bolter on an oncoming duo, killing one and maiming the another. Behind Decimus a bolter went off, Achagon had shot one through the eye. Dying Ork didn't even time to scream as the bolt exploded inside his skull, his headless body toppled on it's chest. Rest of the squad killed the remaining two with bolter fire as Julius ran towards their position.

"Ledge is clear, shooters are dead." he informed.

"Orks are in a route, we have a short time before they find the courage to come back." said Modius.

"We are clearly outnumbered, it would not be wise to waste our ammo on these rabble. Let the guardsmen handle them." suggested Decimus.

Julius considered this for a moment before replying. Orks had dispersed far and wide within the city and they roamed it's streets in force. Spears on the other hand had deployed strategically and there were only few squads who fight against the Orks.

"I concur, prolonged urban fighting would drain our resources and would not accomplish anything." voxed Achagon, he had not left his post and still scanned for any Ork activity.

"I say, let them come. We will pierce them with our hands if we had to." said Modius raising his bolter up high.

"Who holds these parts?" asked Decimus.

"Idagenia Regulars, 7th regiment." said Julius.

"Then it is up to them." Decimus said.

"Let's not leave that initiative to guardsmen. We can handle a few Orks." said Modius.

"And that few would become hundreds in a matter of hours." Decimus pointed out.

"He is right, we have encountered a lot more Xenos than the tactical info suggested." supported Achagon.

Julius looked up at them and made his mind.

"Then we move." he ordered and led the tactical squad down the rubble hill and into the streets.

"Squad Tempes, report in!" came the violent voice of Chaplain Galieo over the vox. Whenever the Chaplain voxed something his tone was of a man who just crushed someone's skull on a nearby wall and was talking into the vox in it's aftermath.

"My lord, we came under attack from Ork mobs, they were routed for the time being but there are more Orks in this part of the city than the Munitorum tactical scans had claimed." Julius responded.

"Sergeant Julius..." Galieo's voice trailed off as if he was just presented with something that required his immediate attention.

"Yes, my lord." prompted Julius.

"...Move your squad over to Sector 7-4-Alpha and wait further orders." Galieo ordered and cut the vox transmission without waiting for a reply.

"You heard the Chaplain, move it." voxed Julius to his squad.

Squad Tempes move through the debris making their way towards the sector 7-4-A.

 **-III-**

The day was coming to an end. City was filled with the sounds of battle, distant discharges of Ork guns and lasgun fire. Squad Tempes moved through the ruined streets unopposed for the most part. They needed to reach sector 7-4-A to join the wider offensive. Their commander, Chaplain Galieo was commanding the battle from the Strike Cruiser Golema.

Tempes squad passed through narrow streets and finally the walls gave way to an opening. The opening was a wide garden that gave a good look at the city from up top.

In peace time this garden was used by citizen to have a their pass time watching the horizon, now it revealed a horrible scene of battle. In the distance an Imperial Guard bastion was under heavy assault. Julius was able to see las-fire and explosions even over the long distance.

"Guardsmen are being hit pretty hard." said Decimus with a sad tone.

"Which unit are they?" asked Hekeran.

"222nd regulars." replied Julius.

"They could do with a helping hand." Aegon implied cocking his bolter.

Julius observed the battle for a while. The defensive line before the bastion was still holding but more Orks arrived with every passing moment, heavier Ork units made up off armor and walkers could be seen in the distance. It would take a while for them to attack the bastion but once the heavy forces arrive, the line would surely break. Julius realised this but still kept silent, watching the battle unfold. If they reached the bastion in time, could they really make a difference? Or would it be a fool's errant?

"Those were not our orders, Sergeant" retorted Modius.

"Would you turn your back on them Modius? They need help." said Aegon pointing at the bastion with his boltgun.

"No, but the Codex Astartes states that we should abide the orders of our lords and our orders are clear." replied Modius.

"Codex Astartes also states that it is our duty to aid Imperial forces that does the Emperor's work, would you run away from your duty like that?" said Aegon in anger.

Modius moved towards Aegon with surprising speed but Aegon was prepared, they came chest to chest, their armour clanking one another.

"Do you suggest that I am a coward, Brother?" Modius' anger seeped through his vox.

"You tell me...brother." replied Aegon not backing down from the challenge.

Julius' fists struck their shoulder pads, lurching the two marines aside and separated them.

"Get a hold on marines, we have a duty to perform and I don't want any more nonsense under my command. Understood?"

"Yes, Sergeant" replied Aegon.

Julius looked at Modius who didn't replied outright.

"Yes?" Julius prompted.

"Understood." said Modius.

"Understood what?" pressed Julius.

"Understood, my lord" replied Modius clearly irritated by being pushed back into obedience.

Julius stood for a moment considering his options. He looked at the distant battle and then considered his orders once more. Help out an ally in need or follow orders without hesitation?

He made his choice.

"So what are our orders?" asked Decimus putting his flamer on his shoulder and waiting.

Ork mechanized forces could be seen closer now. Imperial line was directly on their path.

"They won't survive long." stated Achagon with indifference observing the battle.

"We move on." decided Julius.

None challenged the order, none replied back. They just followed Julius as he turned his back on the battle and moved towards their ordered objective. Leaving the guardsmen to their fate.

 **Chapter II - Upon Idagenia**

 **-IV-**

Golema Doxia moved unchallenged through the void above Idagenia. Planet pronounced green and black colors due to high pollution levels. From the orbit the massive cities and hive clusters were clearly visible. Golema hung above the planet like a predator, dominating the void around it with its size and armaments. Overlord class battlecruisers weren't the largest ships Imperium could muster, there were more powerful ships in the Navy's arsenal. But Emperor's Spears lacked the plenty in terms of void combat to its well requisitioned brethren such as Ultramarimes. But in all it's shortcomings, Golema Doxia had served the chapter for over two millenia and fought countless campaigns under different captains, it was an old and proud vessel. The ship itself was older than it's service under the Chapter and only the Chapter Master of the Emperor's Spear knew about the origins of the ship. It was requisitioned to the Spears at their founding and served honourably ever since.

Three escort squadrons followed their giant brother into combat as they advanced on a group of Ork vessels.

Voidclaw squadron were the workhorse of the battlefleet, consisting of three Claymore class corvettes. Durasia, Grammatica and Anatiqus served as multi-purpose corvettes, they were the line infantry in space. They served to deter incoming attack craft and engage their own sized vessels. At first glance they looked insignificant but in a complex battle plan their uses would be apparent to a clever commander.

Goldknife squadron was the thorn at the side of the enemy. Three Firestorm class frigates made up the composition. Armed with a single prow-mounted lance, Firestorms were able to move in fast, strike at critical enemy points with their powerful lance batteries and still manage to escape by out-manoeuvring the larger ships. Many foolish commanders who dismissed these smaller craft as nuisance payed the price heavily once their shields were weakened or downed.

Last element of the battlefleet was the Shieldbore squadron. Cobra class destroyers, Aetica and Hepsanus composed the deadly formation. Armed with the devastating prow-mounted torpedo launchers, Cobra class vessels were able to cripple and even destroy larger ships. Cobra wasn't fit to fight off enemy attack craft or other frigates. They were specific large-target murder ships. Their small size allowed them to move fast against the larger prey, set their targeting on the enemy and blast it with well aimed torpedoes. Many enemy battlecruisers found themselves destroyed by these smaller vessels while preoccupied with other warships.

"Shieldbore lead, awaiting orders my lord." transmission came in through ship to ship vox and echoes in Golema's bridge.

"Fall in Shieldbore, keep the pace." replied Quintus Hekteran, captain of the Golema Doxia.

"Enemy units spotted at seven-o-niner. Orders, my lord?" asked Quintus to the figure standing at the nearby view-port.

Figure by the glass was peering outside towards Idagenia. His power armour was black, complemented with light-blue shoulder pads. His helmet was a grim skull. Figure turned his skull-faced head towards the Ork ships and judged the enemy forces with its hollow eye sockets.

"Move in Captain, protocol lambda-nine, annihilate them." ordered Chaplain Galieo with a growling voice.

Captain Quintus nodded and started issuing orders to his crew.

"Load all forward batteries, put her into attack speed. Shieldbore, Goldknife, Voidclaw keep pace and advance."

Bridge crew returned affirmatives as they received their orders. They pressed buttons and pulled levers, Golema sped up slowly but the ship was massive and the acceleration could be felt by everyone onboard.

From the dead void itself, ships seemed to float slowly in emptiness. The massive energy required to propel Golema forwards was completely invisible to the eye.

Imperial force moved silently in the void towards the advancing Ork forces, engines blazed to give them attack speed. Ork group consisted of five Onslaught attack ships and three Savage gunships.

Ork race was the master of salvage-engineering. Their designs were crude and most of the time 'inspired' by the designs of other races they encountered. Since the history between mankind and Orks was an old one, it was only natural that the Ork had 'borrowed' most of the designs used by man.

Onslaught attack ships were crude and basic designs based on escorts. These ships were designed with the age-old Orky tactic of "See dem 'umies? Aim at 'em. Now WAAAGH!". Onslaughts only had armour on the front and the ship is used to fire gunz while charging the enemy head on. It was common practice to ram the enemy ships with the armoured bow of the ship so it could punch through. If the enemy ship proves resilient and the two ships lock together in an orgy of grinding metals, Ork boyz inside the Onslaught will gladly come aboard the crippled enemy ship to share the culture of WAAAGH! with the crew of the said ship.

What could be worse than a group of charging Onslaughts? A group of charging Savages. Savage gunships were stronger armed versions of Onslaughts. Some hot-headed Meks debate that the Onslaught was the original design and some other Mek had swapped the weapons to make the Savage. Other Meks argued that the Savage came first but it's gunz were so close range that a Mek installed normal gunz to improve the range. Both sides accused that the 'original' design was stolen and copied by the other side, they also claimed that their beloved design was the original and superior to the other one in all aspects. Their arguments went like this. Pro-Savage Meks defended that having longer range meant little and it was not Orky to blaze away at the enemies from away, WAAGH! was supposed to be up close and personal. In return, Pro-Onslaught Meks argued that the Savage's short range made shooting redundant and the noise of dakka was not present while the ship crossed the large distances of void slowly towards an enemy, they also stressed that it wasn't Orky to come in all quiet and sneaky-like towards your enemy, the Orky way was to come in gunz blazing and making lots of dakka with lotsa noise, before the chop-chop started. Both sides still argue to this day.

"Voidclaw fire up the engines, draw fire from the Ork front, leave the killing to us." ordered Quintus.

"Yes, my lord" replied Voidclaw lead.

Claymore class corvettes got past Golema and moved towards the Ork vessels in dispersed formation. It was going to be a head on engagement.

His eyes darted from one Ork ship to another, trying to discern any differences in design so that he could understood their roles in combat. To him both designs were equal but the close detail scans proved otherwise.

Quintus dialed a code on his command throne and brought up the scans of the Ork vessels. A fuzzy green image of the Ork vessels came up on the bridge's holo-projector. Only frontal scans were possible but it was enough. He quickly realised that three of the ships had larger guns than the other ones had. His experince with the Ork told him that bigger in Ork terminology meant stronger.

"Shieldbore, keep behind the Golema and range down to the ships I marked." he said, dialing several buttons. Three of the Ork ships, namely the Savages were marked with skulls on the holo-projector.

"Affirmative, range acquired." replied Shieldbore lead. Their prow-lances aimed at the Savage gunships.

"Wouldn't it be better if we fired for effect, lord?" suggested a helmsman.

"No. Those ships are heavily armed, we will not give the Orks the satisfaction of a kill. We will destroy the ones with the guns and proceed to finish off the others." explained Quintus.

It was gamble, shooting the close ranged gunships first. But the Imperial fleet had the range initiative and if they wasted that opportunity by blazing away mindlessly, they might suffer casualties once the Orks manage to get close. And lost void craft was not an easy thing to replace. Many well requisitioned Chapters could count on overwhelming their enemies in the void with dozens of frigates and with their powerful capital ships, but Spears didn't had access to such quantities. They had to carefully plan and execute their enemies before giving them the chance to do likewise.

"Goldknife keep pace and fire on any stranglers." Quintus kept issuing orders to the squadrons.

"Yes, lord Quintus" confirmed the Goldknife lead.

"Idagenia's Salvation..." announced Quintus on fleet-wide vox. "We fight through the cold and dead void, but the Emperor is with us. Remember your oaths to Him. Remember to hate the Ork and pierce their soul!" he roared.

"For the Emperor!" his bridge crew shouted. Vox was filled with the distorted chanting of other ships. Battle was nigh and the Emperor's fleet drifted to it.

=I=

Battlefleet moved head on towards the incoming Orks. Quintus detested direct engagements but this time they could not give any ground to the Orks, least they might descend upon the planet and make matters worse for their brethren fighting down below.

Ork gunz started firing despite the fact that they were horribly out of range. The gunz were welded onto random places on the ship and no one ship was an identical copy of the other, but the most prominent places for the main gunz were the prow and the side-wings of the ship. Ork vessels had several small grade turret weapons to attack the enemy voidcraft but they were of no concern to bigger ships. Ork crew shouted in eagerness. They hated the dull and boring travel in the void and longed to dakka and choppa someone. Meks and their grot crews ran around the busy engine rooms, trying to fix anything that was leaking or malfunctioning. Ork Kaptinz were eager for the fightin.

"Shieldbore, open fire!" ordered Quintus and blazing torpedoes launched towards the Savage gunships.

On the holo-projector, dots signifying torpedoes moved towards the Ork ships that was marked with skulls.

Two of the Savages were hit by the torpedoes, unable to dodge at high speed as they collided head on with the explosive devices. They exploded violently as torpedoes penetrated deep before blowing them apart from inside. Rest of the Orks moved beside the exploding Savages, gunz blazing. Onslaught gunz were in range now but the heavy gunz of the Savages were still out of range. Ork fleet fired their prow gunz in fury but the Imperial shields held on against the firepower. Explosions on the frontal shields blossomed and dispersed as they were repelled. Initial Ork salvo was ineffective at damaging any Imperial ships.

Two of Goldknife's Firestorm frigates fired their lances towards a single Onslaught and blew it apart. Last of the Savages was destroyed seconds later as the third Firestorm penetrated it's hull with a well placed lance shot.

Remaining Onslaughts reached the Voidclaw squadron's Claymore Corvettes and blazed at them with their gunz. Once the assault was repelled by the shields, Voidclaw returned fire. Their dorsal weaponry fired shells at the Onslaught and blew two of them apart. Rest of the Onslaughts tried to ram into the Voidclaw's ships but there were no Imperial ships at proper ramming position. The speed of the attack made turning to ram an impossible task and the ships simply passed close to one another. Corvette Gramatica came dangerously close with one of the Onslaughts. Turret crews stopped firing to watch the Ork vessel pass by. It was so close that they could see the details on the ship in vivid detail. By sheer luck the two vessel never touched and continued to advance.

Remaining two Onslaughts tried to take on Golema. It was a grave mistake. Like swatting down flies, Golema's turret weapons blew chunks out of them. Explosions rocked the ships on their axis and they turned. One of them spun out of control as it's prow blew apart and gave the ship a frenzied momentum. Other one continued with it's ruined hull and crashed sideways into Golema's bow. Giant battlecruiser cracked the poor attack ship in two and sent the two pieces out of it's path violently. The divided Ork vessel spun out of control, it vomited Orks and pieces of itself into the void as it started to fell towards Idagenia.

Quintus took no chances and ordered the broadsides on the Onslaught that was still in one piece. Ork vessel exploded and became millions of tiny pieces of metal as it rained down on the planet's atmosphere.

Long range auspex officer checked the readings and declared "Sector clear."

"All ships report in." ordered Quintus.

There were no casualties but the Gramatica sustained minor damage during the encounter.

"The enemy is no more, my lord" reported Quintus to the Chaplain.

Chaplain was able to see the result by himself but he acknowledged the discipline of Captain Quintus.

Galieo nodded silently.

Quintus turned back and engaged in after-action operations immediately as dictated by Codex Astartes.

"Check the systems and run maintenance." he ordered as the crew hurried in their work.

Heavens of Idagenia was now clear, but the battle on the surface yet continued.

 **-V-**

"Come in Tempes squad. Respond." a voice unknown to Julius filled the vox.

"Sergeant Julius responding."

"This is Golema communication officer Zehrus." reported communications officer.

"Where is Chaplain Galieo, why didn't he contacted us himself?" asked Julius.

"Lord Galieo is unavailable at this time, I am authorized to relay his orders to all squads for the time being, my lord" voxed Zehrus.

"Well, get on with it then officer." hurried Julius, distant gunfire was heard in the distance and he had to look around for a moment.

"Ehm...Lord Galieo ordered the Tempes squad to aid Carthius squad at sector 8-4-alpha." officer was unnerved at the sound of gunfire. Even though the void combat was full of death and destruction, it was never as personal as conventional battle. Most naval officers went their entire career without firing a single shot at an enemy.

After a short pause the officer added "You were to defend and aid the squad to hold off any Ork forces trying to make a push to their position."

"Our orders were to move to Sector 7-4-A. Carthius squad is fully capable of withstanding enemy forces at long range, do they really require our support?" pointed out Julius.

"These are the orders issued by the Chaplain, I am just relaying them to you, my lord." said the officer.

"Acknowledge, we will comply right away." said Julius and cut the link.

=I=

As the Tempes squad moved down a wide stairs that still functioned in the purpose despite the damage, they came across a group of Imperial Guardsmen of the Idagenia regulars.

"Hail, sir." greeted the leading guardsmen awkwardly. He had no idea how to greet or respond to these armoured giants that march towards them. He probably never seen a Space Marine up close. Once he saw the armoured giants walking down the stone stairs, his first thought was that of danger. These looming giants felt more like killers than saviours to him. He was obviously scared but fought against his fear and try to keep the confrontation as casual as it can be. Super human fear was a common experince for many inhabitants of the Imperium in their first encounter with their protectors.

Julius felt the man's unease but also admired his courage, it was courage learned through fighting the greenskins. War made cowards into man. That is, if they survived. Emperor's Imperial guard was notorious for their low survival rates.

"Hail guardsmen. What's your division?" asked Julius.

"7th Regulars, sir. We are fighting the greenies for over two weeks at the market plaza." said the guardsmen, pointing towards the distance.

"Greenies?" Julius raised an eye brow.

"Uhm...That's...That's the name squad came up with for the Orks" said the guardsmen then added a "...sir." at the end.

"What is your name, guardsmen?" asked Julius looking at the distance for any trace of enemy movement.

"Uh...Gerrat, sir." guardsmen was puzzled, he expected a harsh discipline or an angry retort from this giant armoured killer, instead the marine asked his name.

Julius looked at the eyes of Gerrat before speaking.

"Guardsmen Gerrat, never mock your enemy, it only makes you softer to their existence. Hate the greenskins, hate them and kill them. They deserve only death and they already have a name you can call them..." said Julius and waited for it sink in.

Gerrat stood silent waiting for him to continue.

"...Xenos. That is how the Emperor called them and that is how we will call them. He also ordered us to destroy them and not suffer their existence." concluded Julius.

"Yes, sir." said guardsmen not knowing how to respond properly to an armoured giant.

"What is your next objective?" asked Julius.

"We are scouring this site for greenie...Xenos movement, then we are to report to Bastion Wallfire and aid in the defence effort, there seems to be a giant Ork force moving to take the bastion." said guardsmen.

"Wallfire Bastion?" asked Julius.

"Yessir."

"I thought the Idagenia command is stationed at Wallfire?"

"Yessir, Orks want to turn it into rubble."

"We saw a bastion before descending..." said Julius than pointed towards the guessed direction of the bastion "...that way."

"Yessir. That is the Wallfire bastion." replied Gerrat unable to understand what the marine was implying.

"There was a lot awful of Orks preparing to assault it." said Julius to himself.

"It will hold. Wallfire holds." replied guardsmen proudly thinking that Julius was talking to him.

Julius looked at the guardsmen "Carry on guardsmen. May the Emperor guide you." he said before leaving them and moving into one of the streets.

"Thank you sir, Emperor protects." shouted the guardsmen from their back.

When they got out of sight, Julius tried voxing the command for further information of this situation.

"Command, respond." Julius voxed.

He tried a few more times until a voice responded.

"Yes? This is Zehrus the communica..."

"I know who you are, put me through to Lord Galieo." Julius cut in.

"Lord Galieo is currently unava..."

"I don't care if he is, we need an update on the situation, I heard that the Wallfire bastion is about to be attacked."

"Well my lord, I don't know anything about that, your current orders are to move and support the Carthius squad."

"I know what our orders are officer, I need to clear them with Lord Galieo before we make the effort. Get me the Chaplain." Julius' patience was running thin.

"My lord, I don't know where Lord Galieo is and even if I were to sent for him it might take hours to find him in this giant ship."

"How can he be lost on the damned ship of ours?" Julius roared in anger.

Officer's was unnerved by Julius' outburst and his voice was trembling when he replied "M-My lord I overheard that the C-Chaplain is in his private quarters, communicating with the Chapter Master."

"Then you know where he is, call him."

"B-but my lord he explicitly ordered not to be disturb and the Captain Quintus won't let calls be made to his chambers."

"Patch me to Quintus, now." Julius' patience was at it's limit.

"V-very well my lord." said the man with the relief of stopping talking to Julius.

"This is Quintus, what is it sergeant?"

"Captain, I heard that the Wallfire bastion is about to came under attack we need to assist them if we wish to preserve the continued aid of the Imperial Guard."

"Lord Galieo gave you your orders, it is not up to me to change them. Obey them Julius. Remember the Codex, 'Obey thy masters and lords'." said Quintus quoting the Codex Astartes.

"Guardsmen are no use to us dead. If the Ork forces we saw grew in numbers, then the bastion will fall and the guardsmen will die."

"It is unfortunate but we all do what we must, brother. Please don't make this any harder."

"Is it true that the Chaplain is talking to the Chapter Master?" asked Julius changing the subject.

"It is."

"Then it is more dire than we thought. Don't hide it from me, brother." said Julius.

"Look Julius, we all have our own wars to fight. I know you serve the Emperor wholeheartedly but you need to obey the laws of the Codex. And obeying the Codex sometimes means turning a blind eye to peril of others for accomplish your own duties. Emperor commands and we obey."

"We do brother but I don't believe that the Emperor orders us to abandon guardsmen to slaughter."

"Julius, I advise you not to take any harsh decisions. Chapter needs more coherency than ever. Guardsmen of this planet was fighting a losing battle already and we need you more than have see the big picture and act accordingly. Saving those guardsmen would mean nothing if we lose the battle.

"What are you saying?"

Quintus sighed defeatedly "We are pulling off Idagenia, brother." he confessed.

Julius cut off the vox and stayed silent for a moment in confusion. How can they retreat now? How can they leave the Emperor's land to the Ork? Guardsmen would die, Orks would run rampant. Cities of the Emperor will be laid to ruin and rise again as the Ork rebuild them as a corrupted mockery of cities they once were.

He had made a decision before. But now it felt wrong. If the Space Marines could not challenge fate, then who can? They were the Emperor's chosen. They were the Angel's of death.

Julius decided that they would not run. Not when there is something they can do.

=I=

"We move towards Wallfire bastion, we aid the guardsmen as best as we can." he announced to his squad.

Helmets kept their expressions from him but he could read from body language that many were not eager to breach a direct order from Galieo himself.

As expected Modius was the first one to protest against this decision. He stepped towards Julius to grab his attention.

"We have direct orders from Lord Galieo. This is a violation of the Codex Astartes." Modius marched towards the sergeant quickly.

Before he could read Julius, Aegon tried to intercept Modius but clanged into him and shoved him aside. In mere seconds he was face to face with Julius.

"Our orders force us to leave Imperial forces to slaughter in the Orkish hands." said Julius, unimpressed with Modius' threatening proximity to him. It wasn't easy to intimidate Astartes in such manner.

"So we leave them, clearly Lord Galieo had a better plan to save the planet than just helping those guardsmen." said Modius.

"He does not. We are to abandon the planet. This is a retreat." Julius confessed.

Modius' helmet turn to the side in unbelief. He was shocked as all of them.

"But...we...the Codex..." Modius mumbled.

"Codex is still with us, I haven't read anything in the Codex about abandoning Imperial to their deaths, did you?" asked Julius.

"No...I..." began Modius.

"We are routing then?" asked Achagon to confirm.

Julius nodded grimly.

"And what are we to do against an Ork army? We are just a single squad." said Achagon. If it was anyone else said that, Julius would take that person as a coward but Achagon had an analytic and tactical mind. He knew that Achagon's concern was more in it's strategic side than their own well being.

He moved towards the middle of the squad, leaving Modius facing the ruined wall behind him.

"We can do whatever we can. Maybe Lord Galieo would change his mind and decides to aid us once we reach the bastion." said Julius.

"That's a long assumption. I never imagined Galieo changing him mind on anything before." said Decimus holding his flamer across his chest.

"I say we try. I for one not going to abandon Emperor's subject and His lands to be pillaged by the Ork." he said raising a fist.

He caught nodding helmets from the squad and knew their heart was with him.

"No." came a voice behind him.

He turned to see Modius looking at him with his helmet removed.

"No, we are not to defy our orders." he growled, his anger had risen.

"Even if those orders are against the Emperor's will? 'To admit defeat is to blaspheme against the Emperor'. " Julius quoted the Codex Astartes.

"Blaspheme? Blaspheme? You are the one that blasphemes by turning away from a direct order!" shouted Modius, his face red with anger. Spit flew from his mouth as he raged.

He came once again chest to chest with Julius.

"I will not go against the orders, I will not be part of your...your...heresy!" he shouted at Julius' helmet showering it with spit.

Squad stood frozen by the unbelievable insult. A heresy was the ultimate form of betraying the Emperor. There was nothing worse in the Imperium than a heretic. No place was found within the heart of a heretic for the Emperor's light. Heresy was darkness, heresy was damnation. Heresy was chaos.

Julius removed his helmet with two hands slowly as if struck dumb by shock.

"Heresy?" he murmured to himself.

"That is quite enough, Modius." warned Decimus.

"Heresy?" repeated Julius again this time looking directly into Modius' unblinking eyes.

Their gazes were locked. Modius tensed under the sergeants gaze, feelings of danger creep into his mind and his body readied for imminant attack.

Julius did no such thing but he kept staring while talking in slow, ice cold speech.

"How dare you..." he said pausing "...accuse me such." Julius sound carried a heavy disappointed with it.

Modius took a step back, his frenzy had passed and he just realised what he implied with the heat of the moment.

"I...didn't mean to..." he mumbled.

"To this day I followed the Codex and obeyed my Lords to the letter. How dare you claim that I have no bond with the Emperor?" he said.

"I'm sorry sergeant, I was carried away." apologized Modius.

Julius stood silent and did not cared for a reply.

Then he spoke "Once this deed is done and we are back on Golema, I will ask for your reassignment. You will go to which ever damned squad you please." said Julius.

Now it was his turn to advance towards Modius and bump him in his chestplate.

Modius shrunk under the assault.

"No one. And I mean no one. Not you, not the Chaplain. Not even the Chapter Master can ever dare to accuse me of faithlessness." he roared into Modius' face.

"I have served this Chapter even before you were Space Marines." he concluded.

Then he turned to the squad and adressed them.

"I hereby revoke the orders of Chaplain Galieo and will be aiding the Wallfire bastion in it's defence instead. Anyone who does not wish to partake in such an effort is free to leave." he declared.

None of marines replied, they stood still in silence. Then Decimus moved towards the sergeant and raised his flamer high.

"For the Emperor!" his voice boomed through his face-grill.

Julius turned towards the Wallfire bastion and moved towards it. Rest of the squad moved in behind him.

Modius was left behind. He stood there alone for a moment. He watched Tempes squad move away. Then he followed them towards the Wallfire and towards their fate.

 **Chapter III - Battle of Wallfire**

 **-VI-**

"Come in squad Tempes." Zehrus voxed to the planetside.

He waited a minute before trying again.

"Tempes, come in."

Vox stayed dead silent. Comms officer Zehrus placed the vox-bead to it's handle and turned turned in his chair towards the captain's command throne.

"No response, lord." he said in a fearful tone, he did not wanted to suffer the anger of the Space Marine captain because of something he had no control over.

Captain Quintus sat atop the command throne silently. Golema Doxia hummed around them patiently as it's plasma drives stood idle.

Zehrus grabbed the bead again and tried the call again with no avail.

"Vox is cut off, my lord." said in resignation and accepted the reprimand he might get.

"Curses of the Warp" swore Quintus he rose from his throne and walked forwards.

Crew was shaken by their lord's curses but none dared looked at him.

A dark figure and his darker voice suddenly filled their thoughts with dread.

"Do not blaspheme, lord Quintus." said Chaplain Galieo entering the bridge.

Quintus turned to him and was immediately struck dumb by the leering skull-mask of the Chaplain. Even aboard the ship the helmet stayed on Galieo's head and made him into a figure to behold.

Quintus bowed in apology.

"Apologies lord, but the Tempes squad are still missing after our last transmission." he reported.

Galieo's staring empty eye sockets looked at him, then he sat on the command throne like it was his.

Quintus came beside the throne waiting for Chaplain to respond. Skull masked horror stood silent and sat on the throne.

"They are not responding and I fear the vox is clear. Their comms black-out isn't caused by a vox disturbance but rather by choice." he said, then he realised the accusation he was implying.

Going rouge or turning traitor was the worst thing a marine could do. And it was punished by death.

Skull mask kept staring into the bridge in silence.

"I would never be able to believe that they are disobeying orders, let alone Julius. There must another explanation." he said apologetically trying to fix his accusation.

"Emperor weaves our fates in mysterious ways, Captain." finally Galieo's skull mask broke silence.

Quintus realised several serfs startle when they hear the Galieo's voice. Even though it was silent, the ever present threat hang on ever word. Even Quintus was unnerved by the Chaplain's grim presence within the bridge. It was like standing side by side with the figure-death often depicted in ancient myths.

Galieo rose from the throne and walked towards the floating green globe of the tactical display. Upon it, squad Tempes' icon remained yellow. Signifying that the squad is missing.

=I=

"Objective in visual range, lord." reported Decimus as he was the first one to spot the Imperial bastion Wallfire.

Bastion itself was one big square shaped building, there were three defensive minor bastions surrounding it. If one was taught in the histories of structure building, she would soon realise that the bastion had the most simplistic design that dated back dozens of millenias into mankinds dark history, a motte and bailey. Bastion itself was the motte and surrounding it was the baileys of walls. Three minor bastion towers rose from the walls and served as raised firing platforms. In addition to the anti-air and low-mass artillery defenses atop the towers were a single heavy bolter bunker and firing slits made for guardsmen to hail the enemy with laser shots. Bastion towers of the Imperium served as both towers and bunkers in this regard. Walls themselves weren't especially high, they were made to repel charging infantry and maybe light vehicles and simple walkers. A tank however or a heavy walker would rip through them with ease. As the center piece of this defensive point stood the Wallfire bastion. Bastion itself had several lascannon and heavy bolter fixed gun positions at it's walls. It was almost as high as the towers themselves and was able to shoot over the walls into the distance. Atop it was special heavy weapon platforms that was able to fire both as anti-air and anti-ground weapons, these guns were mostly autocannons that excelled with their large caliber shells and high rate of fire. Also the bastion was connected with reinforced, collapsable tunnels that lead to the towers so the infantry can advance or retreat as required. It was a simple and unsophisticated construct but as with everything in the Imperial Guard, it fought back with tooth and nail.

Mobile artillery was positioned inside the walls to provide destructive fire. There were also numerous Leman Russ tanks situated outside the defensive walls. Outside was walls were defensive dugouts protected by barbed wire.

From towers to walls, dugouts to the bastion itself was teeming with red shirted Imperial Guards. 222nd Idagenia Regulars were making their last stand. It was impossible to asses their numbers from this distance but it looked to Julius that an entire regiment had gathered in a single place to defend it with their lives.

Before the defensive dugouts were a chasm. It was an ancient river-bed that is now dried up and filled with slums, toxic waterways and garbage hills. Chasm itself was so huge that a cathedral could be built into it. Apparently the slum dwellers dug and dug into the soil to enlarge their living space. From time to time these makeshift planes collapsed and make the chasm as high as it is today. A fall was certainly deadly, even for an armoured Space Marine.

"We arrived just in time." said Aegon looking at the grim display ahead.

Ork fore-guard had arrived the bastion dugouts and was dying in masses as the guns of 222nd tore into their numbers. There were three bridges leading right to the bastion walls and a fourth side bridge that led into longer road. Orks had to cross the three main bridges but it funneled them into a narrow space where they were packed together and made easier targets for the guardsmen. Artillery bombarded the distance over the bridges and killed chunks of Ork infantry. Rest of the Orks died as they marched over the bridges and greeted by the bastion's guns. Rippling sounds of distant heavy bolter fire was merged with the loud crackling sound of powerful lascannon fire. On occasion one of the Leman Russ would fire directly onto the coming Orks and blew a dozen into pieces and another dozen down the chasm. Even though they were under direct fire, bridges showed no signs of weakening.

Dozens of Orks made it through the bridges and tried a charge towards the infantry held dugouts. They were killed by heavy bolter fire or barrages of lasgun fire. This might looked like a promising battle to someone without experience in Ork style of warfare but the massed boyz that die were the cannon fodder. They would be able to keep the guns busied as the real devastating attack would strike hard and destroy everything in it's path

"This doesn't look good." said Decimus as the squad watched the battle unfold before their eyes.

"These are the rabble, they're wasting everything they have on the rabble." said Achagon analysing the situation.

"You think they know that the real attack haven't even begun?" asked Decimus.

"I don't think they do, Idagenians didn't strike me as the experienced types. They're just hive workers thrust into combat." said Achagon.

"That makes our job harder." said Julius.

"Distant abnormality, at O-seven." said Aegon pointing towards a grey dust cloud rising from the mass of broken buildings.

"Emperor's golden bones." gasped Modius as they realised what was causing the dust cloud.

"It's the Ork horde, they're on the march." said Modius.

"There must be hundreds of them." said Julius.

"And probably tanks and walkers." added Achagon.

"Our time just ran out, move!" roared Julius as he locked his helmet in his head and ran down into the streets.

Upon seeing the dust cloud artillery started bombing the bridges with the hopes of bringing them down. But the massive things were built with such strong foundations that they held despite the bombardment.

Fourth bridge was being assaulted by a ragtag group of Orks and gretchin that was coming not with the main Ork force but from the streets Tempes squad had emerged from. They tried crossing the bridge while screaming their lungs out but killed upon it as the small defensive force stationed behind the bridge cut them down.

More Orks had heard of the 'good fightin' sounds and was emerging even now from the streets and attacking the fourth bridge. Small waves of Orks killed by the defenders of this south bridge but eventually they would be overrun by the ever emerging Ork numbers.

"Orks are trying to take that bridge." said Decimus pointing with his flamer muzzle towards it.

"If they take it the bastion defenses would be divided and ruin will fall upon them." said Achagon as they ran.

"We won't let that happen. Tempes squad to the bridge." Julius ordered.

A single Leman Russ tank was stationed to defend the south bridge, it fired upon and incoming Orks and blew them apart in an instant. Other Orks tried to route but they were cut down by the heavy bolter fire.

Defenders of the south bridge were less numerous and less equipped than others. Commanders must have thought that the Orks are foolish enough to ignore this bridge and only defended it with a small group of guardsmen backed by a Leman Russ. Normally that was enough to fight off minor Ork incursions but this did not scale anything near minor.

Empty bridges favoured the Guardsmen's way of war and the dead mounds of Orks caused natural blockades and made the edges slippery with their organs. Many Orks would die of falling into the chasm instead of getting shot.

Tempes squad neared the chasm and Julius raised a hand to motion a stop.

Marines stopped in unison as if they were made of a single body.

There were more Orks appearing from nearby buildings but they were too fixed with crossing the bridge that they didn't saw the marines.

"We need to thin their numbers so we can cross safely." said Julius.

"We can carve through them." said Decimus.

"Guardsmen might not realise who we are and fire indiscriminately. I don't want to get shot by that Leman, do you?" said Julius raising an eyebrow.

His expression was lost because of his helmet.

"No, lord." said Decimus "What do we do then?" he asked.

Julius looked around and detected a huge machinery. It was a giant construction vehicle and it proudly displayed the sigil Mechanicum atop it's huge crane. Several dozen small crane towers rose from the vehicle but there was one gigantic crane tower that dominated the entire thing from above. It also had giant tracked wheels that allowed it to move at crawling speeds. It was a vehicles used to carry heavy-mass material and help out with general lifting needs of a construction project. A half completed building stood near it but it was mostly metal frames waiting around to be built.

"Above that, it would give us a good vantage point." Julius said and led the squad to the vehicle.

They climbed the small stepped metal stairs, their giant boots bending the metal with each step.

As they reached the top platform and dispersed into firing positions a huge growl rose in the direction of the dust cloud.

WAAAGH!, came the loud warcry of the Orks. And hundreds of Ork boyz started pouring as they left the dust cloud behind them. Artillery fired on the oncoming mass of Ork charge and managed to kill many but compared to the body of the attack it was a minor loss. Majority of the Orks were protected by their dispersed positioning and by the rubble around them and there just wasn't enough of an artillery barrage to cover such a large area in such a short amount of time. Idagenian artillery was just support units, not entire battalions. They soon reached the three bridges and tried to cross it. Result was insanity. Masses of Orks got butchered by hailing bolt round and Russ shells and died in their dozens. Many more were pushed towards the chasm by their enthusiastic brethren and fell to their deaths. There were so many boyz that none of them even bothered to turn back and run, even if it meant their death in the next few seconds. Orks gained their courage from numbers and they had the numbers in their hundreds this time. Green mass reached over the three bridges and came upon the dugouts. Tower defenses opened up on them, cutting down dozens. Lasgun fire started as well, killing Orks as they charged. But soon the futile ranged defense led itself to hand to hand fighting. Orks poured over the dugouts and chopped the defenders apart. Guardsmen started to route, many of them never saw such brutal close combat and broke as their assailants cut down their comrades. Leman Russ tanks held their ground and proved to be unbreakable points in the defense. Their sponsons chattered with bolter fire and their turrets blew Orks apart in their dozens. Due to fleeing infantry several tanks were left alone against the Orks and was circled by the enemy. Boyz with explosives managed to blew open the hatches. Crews were carried outside and butchered or killed by Ork stikkbombs that was thrown inside the tanks.

Upon seeing this, other tank crews lost their morale and started rolling backwards but they still fired to keep the Orks at bay. Infantry on the other hand was completely butchered. Dugouts were overrun within minutes of fighting and the only thing that held the Orks at bay was the walls of the bastion. At several pockets close to the wall, Leman Russ and infantry rallied under their commissars and fired at the oncoming Orks, losing their numbers with each passing second. Luckily the butchery gained enough time for the bastion defenses to cut down the Orks in masses numbers. That thinned their number and robbed them of the confidence to assault the bastion walls directly. Many of the Orks tried a foolish charge and killed but others dug in and started a gunfight with the bastion. It was equally hard to root out the Orks that had gone to ground around the dugouts that was once Imperial controlled. Others found their hiding places among the mass of bodies. Russ tanks proved to be effective against dug-in boyz and blew apart high probilitity positions of hiding. Mortar fire from the bastion tried to flush the Orks out but the rising dust from the explosions only made things worse as it dampened the sight. Now guardsmen and heavy weapons team had to fire into a cloud of dust.

Behind the main infantry charge was the Ork armour. Dozens of tanks and walkers appeared and started firing towards the bastion. Fast warbuggies, bikes and trukks raced towards the bastion walls . They lost a good deal of their numbers to the static defenses and lascannon shots. Many more were disabled by the tank traps placed by the guardsmen a week before. Tank traps were giant bear-traps that grinded the wheels or tracks once something heavy rides over it. Infantry would not be heavy enough to trigger it. It basicly looked like a wide metal carpet, once it was triggered with weight, several types of track-breakers and caltrop emerged from below, shredding the vehicle's tracks that pass over it.

Immobilized vehicles were easy prey for the bastion defenses but the other moving vehicles posed more of a threat. A long range firefight between the Ork looted tanks and bastion defenses started. Several direct hits on the towers cost the guardsmen their lives and more importantly, their guns. Where guardsmen can be replaced, each silenced heavy bolter or lascannon made the Ork advance easier.

Ork walkers moved and fired but their fire mostly to make loud noises and at this range they were ineffective. Ork boyz with disabled trukks disembarked and charged across the bridges, leading to a new firefight.

"Ork reinforcements." warned Decimus as more Ork trukks and boyz appeared from the distant dust cloud.

Three of those Trukks stopped short of the immobilized trukks and charged their direction towards the fourth bridge, and towards Tempes squad. Black painted trukks moved slowly towards them, behind the trukks were groups of Ork boyz who wanted an alternate route to the bastion. A flanking movement towards the fourth bridge took shape as more and more Orks followed the divided group and wanted to see what the commosion was. Thankfully none of the Looted tanks followed them, they were too busy battering the bastion.

Ork trukks came to an abrupt stop as they realised that the road leading to the fourth bridge was littered with ruined building that toppled towards the road. Also many shell craters pocketed the road ahead, making the terrain unfavourable. 222nd's engineering units tried to ruin the road by blowing building towards the road and blowing important segments of the road, before the Orks arrived.

First they tried to topple the bridge itself but the giant bridge had powerful support columns built to withstand even a Titan's massive weight.

When the defenders of the south bridge saw the oncoming Orks, their Leman Russ turned it's turret at one of the support columns and fired a shell at it. Explosion made a defeaning noise and raised a great dust cloud. However there was only a minor crater left at the side of the column.

Only then Julius understood how strong the bridges were. Wasting a shot, Leman Russ reloaded and fired on the Orks hoping to do some damage before they can get in range.

"We can't get to the bridge in time, Sergeant." Decimus said as he saw that the Ork trukks came to a stop before the ruined road.

Julius could see that there was a commotion at the Ork trukks. Several Orks were shouting at each other for some unknown reason. Julius decided that the passengers were tring to force the driver to ride through the dangerous terrain ahead and over the bridge but the driver was resisting, not wishing to wreck his vehicle. In one of the trukks a fight broke off and several passengers managed to kill the driver, then one of them get onto the wheel and stepped on the gas. Trukk lurched forwards slipping several Orks down from the overcrowded back. Trukk sped violently as it reached the blown out road and hit one of the craters head on. It lost several wheels as the crater shattered its chasis and it went nose dive into the next crater, dropping into it front first. Trukk spilled it's passengers over the top and Orks launched forwards as they screamed. The improvised driver was certainly dead as the front of the trukk was completely crushed under the impact. When the other Orks saw the crash they started disembarking in numbers, decided that walking is a better choice.

Several dozen Orks disembarked from the trukks and the delay allowed the other walking boyz to catch up with their kin.

Guardsmen at the other side of the bridge noticed the presence of the marines but they weren't able to do anything to unite with them. Tempes had to dug in and defend their position until this storm passes.

As the Ork horde started charging across the bridge, Leman Russ fired a shell and blew one of the trukks apart, showering metal shrapnel killed several Orks and maimed others. But the Ork charge was not deterred.

"Tempes, open fire." ordered Julius and bolter fire started. Zipping bolt rounds flew towards the Orks and blew apart Ork flesh whenever they embedded themselves. Heads blow open, revealing brain matter. Arms dismembered from the shoulders and legs blew away from their knees.

Achagon fired in slow succession. Taking aim at every shot and making each one count. He fired to shots at a building column and brough two floors down upon the passing Orks. Half a dozen Ork were burried under rubble and others had to walk their way over the rubble slowly.

"Good shot." said Decimus as he waited eagerly with his flamer for the Orks to close in. He was literally useless at this range.

Achagon didn't reply and kept his concentration in killing. Two more shots, two more heads.

Decimus stayed ready, checked his flamer one more time and prayed a chanting of protection to the Emperor. "Give us thy fighting flame O Lord Emperor. Let thy fire of righteousness enflame our fighting spirit as mine burn the flesh of thy enemies." He rest his flamer to his forehead and bowed as the bolter fire sang in wraith around him.

"Frags!" ordered Julius as Orks closed towards them in packs.

Squad lobbed frag grenades towards the Ork packs and blew them apart as they gathered together. Orks dispersed to be safe from grenades but that only made walking harder through the broken walkways as each boy had to find his own path towards the Tempes.

Now that the Tempes' position was revealed to the Orks, more boyz choose the Space Marines over the tiny guardsmen across the bridge. Marines provided better fighting.

Other Orks continued their path across the bridge and got cut down by laser fire and heavy bolter rounds. Leman Russ fired unceasingly at the oncoming Orks. It's turret roared and it's sponsons fired round after round, killing many.

More Orks diverted from the main assault as the bastion proved sturdy, it would take sometime to crack the walls and but there was bloody hand to hand fighting beneath the walls. It was complete mayhem and everyone fired indiscriminately to kill any enemies their eyes caught.

Ork walkers were slow to move and they tried crossing the bridge while firing their guns. Several of them got downed by lascannon and autocannon fire but the rest made through and joined the fighting.

On the far side of the chasm, Tempes squad was holding their own against an unceasing amount of Orks. Loud combat drew in more Orks from the ruined city towards the bastion.

Achagon shot one Ork through the kneecap, leveling it to the ground. Three more Orks came rushing and trampled over him. Behind them was coming a new wave and this horde did not slowed down for their fallen kin to rise. They trampled over them, crushing bones and cracking limbs. Fallen Orks did not get up.

Julius saw the oncoming horde and fired his bolt pistol at the nearest greenskin and blew his face outwards. Face parts flew forwards as the body crashed and rolled.

Beside his Aegon gave out a burst of fire and maimed several Orks, preventing them from advancing further.

South bridge was got past by more Orks and the guardsmen defending it was resorting to close combat. Within minutes the Orks would conquer the bridge and take complete control of it.

"We are running of time, sergeant. They're taking the bridge." shouted Achagon over the sound of his bolter fire.

Julius looked around trying to find a solution but his search was cut short as more Orks assaulted their position with sluggas blazing.

Julius emptied his boltpistol atop the incoming two Orks. He then crouched behind a cover to reload. As he slammed the magazine home, his eyes rose to see the giant crane hovering atop them.

"The beasts will outlast our ammo." claimed Aegon.

"There is just too many of them." said Achagon firing again and hearing the emptying click of the magazine.

"By the Emperor, we shall triumph!" declared Modius proudly.

"If we can't stop them from crossing the bridge, it would be for nothing." said Decimus firing a burst of flame, engulfing several Orks in inferno.

"I have an idea." said Julius at last.

"Lord?" asked Achagon.

"See that giant crane?" Julius asked rhetorically. Crane was quite hard to miss.

"What of it?" asked Decimus.

"We can use it to crash the bridge apart." said Julius.

They fired again on the oncoming Orks, pausing the conversation for a second.

"Will it work?" asked Decimus.

"It must." replied Julius.

"I'll do it." said Aegon volunteering.

"Go." ordered Julius.

Aegon started climbing the ladder, he stopped halfway and unhooked his magazine belt. Sickle shaped bolter magazines clanged onto the platform.

"Take them. You need it more." Aegon said and continued the climb upwards.

Modius distributed the ammo as Aegon reached the top and entered the control-pod.

Achagon double tapped an Ork carrying explosives. Ork's skull blew in two and he dropped the primed stikkbomb he was carrying. Explosion threw debris around as the mass of stikkbombs detonate.

Several Orks had flanked the squad and were climbing the stairs on the side.

"Flanked, Decimus scorch the Xenos." voxed Julius as he pointed to the side.

As the Orks eagerly climb the stairs, Decimus appeared above. His flamer aimed downwards towards the Orks.

"Burn." declared Decimus bright prometheum flew forth in a blazing arc and engulfed the greenskins.

Size of the contruction platform was a detriment to the squad. Orks were able to run along the sides and outflank the squad.

"Spread to the right, Hekeran, Taarus, Modius. Move it." ordered Julius seeing the need for anti-flanking positioning.

Three marines followed by Julius repositioned themselves over to the right flank and started killing Orks that were coming from the stairs.

Achagon kept taking precision shoots, trying to maximize the damage by collapsing ruins and shooting grenadiers.

Decimus fired another burst and an Ork group scattered, screaming as they burned. Air was drowned with the distance sound of combat as well as immense firing of bolters.

"Running dry." declared Brother Duros as he was down to his last two magazines.

"Same here." said Herkon.

One of the Orks rose above the stairs and went down when Brother Rufus planted a powerful fist on his face. "Damned Xenos filth!" Rufus cursed through his vox grill with a growling voice.

Another Ork appeared and Modius blew it's chest open with a bolter burst.

As they were fighting, the giant crane above them started up it's engines.

"Are you able to control it?" voxed Julius.

"Yes." came back Aegon's reply over the vox.

"See that container? At O-eleven." said Julius.

In response giant crane started to rotate towards the container. Yellow colored container had heavy construction bars inside it.

Crane's fangs grabbed around the container and slowly lifted it up, it's motor roaring as it fought against gravity.

Aegon pulled the left lever and pushed the right. Crane turned left slightly away from the bridge.

"The other way, the other way!" voxed Julius.

But Aegon had something in mind. He would swing the container like a pendulum to grant in more of a hitting power.

Crane stopped abruptly and slowly rotated right, towards the bridge. Warning horns rose as the crane moved and with a giant scream the container crashed into the bridge. Metal grinding noises drowned out everything, even the voices of combat.

A tremor shook the bridge but it did no gave in.

"Again!" shouted Julius.

Meanwhile Modius squezed the flamer trigger and sent several Orks down, burning.

Brother Duros stabbed one Ork with his combat knife and burst fired to another, holding the boltgun in one hand.

Modius parried an incoming choppa blow with his combat knife and kicked the Ork down towards the chasm while Achagon fired twice onto an Ork's chest at close range. Ork tumbled backwards onto a stair and sent five Orks falling backwards.

More Orks were coming atop the platform.

"Close combat!" shouted Julius needlessly, more with warning everyone in mind. The time was quickly running out, for both Squad Tempes and for the bastion.

Crane moved left and gained a with berth, then once again it crashed into the bridge.

This time it was the container that lost the competition of durability between it and the bridge. Container bent and opened like a wrinkled cloth, spilling the metal beams all over the chasm.

Aegon looked in amazement at the scene before him.

Julius saw it too "Grab something else, Aegon. We are running out of time fast!" he voxed.

Crane moved towards them and stopped short of hitting the platform. Then the giant claw moved downwards and latched itself onto a block of metal, which was a mobile barracks for work-crews. He pushed the levers and the crane lifted up. Crane started to creak under the immense weight of the block. As the crane had risen, Aegon felt that the crane was giving in. Block was too heavy for the crane to lift in long duration and it would rip the tower from the platform.

He had no choice and took the risk. Crane moved and crashed the block into one of the support columns of the bridge. A defeaning noise rose but this time they had done it. Part of support column crashed downwards and the rest of the column shattered under the immense weight of the bridge. Entire bridge collapsed on itself using it's own weight. With a giant raising dust cloud, the bridge collapsed to the bottom of the chasm.

When the crashing noises ceased, cheers of guardsmen rose from the other side of the chasm. Ork boyz stood helplessly near the broken bridge and stared onto the other side. A large group of Orks that followed from behind weren't aware of the bridge's demise and kept pushing their brethren off into the chasm as they tried to move onto the bridge, not realised their path was cut.

Confused, staring Orks routed as they were battered by Leman Russ shells. For those who kept their composure and wanted to fight, there was only one place to go. And it was construction platform.

"Good job, Aegon." cheered Julius but his cheer was short lived, as the base of the tower groaned under the immense weight it was still carrying. It gave up in a few seconds. Giant crane tower tore from its platform under the immense weight of the block and fell towards the chasm. Aegon had no time to get off the crane, Julius watched in horror as Aegon went down with the crane.

"Aegon!" he shouted at the chasm. When the shock wore off he voxed, but no reply came from Aegon.

"Our duty only ends in death." mourned Decimus and stab an Ork in the eye with his combat blade.

"Kill them all! Purge them all! Pierce their soul!" screamed Julius with a frenzy in his voice. He was insanely angry. Death of a Space Marine was always to be mourned, but death of a beloved brother was harder to take in. Who was to blame for Aegon's death? Question rose in Julius' mind. The Ork? Feeble guardsmen who can't defend themselves? Himself for leading them here? Who? Did it matter? Aegon was gone.

His chainsword roared as it decapitated one Ork and chewed out another's shoulder. He shot an Ork in the chest three times with his bolt pistol then kicked another one and sent him falling to his death.

Another Ork flanked him and was about to land a blow but Achagon shot it with two round. Julius wasn't aware of this as anger took hold of him. He kicked downwards as one Ork was climbing up a stair and broke his skull in several pieces, he then shot another one in the head and blew a good chunk of his brain out.

"For Aegon!" Decimus roared as his flamer burnt several Orks that ran at him. They charged at him despite being on fire and collapsed when their deaths caught up with them.

Modius shot one Ork with burst fire then shouldered another back to give himself some space. Ork stumbled backwards. Modius raised his boltgun and fired, but it clicked empty.

"Damnation." he swore as the Ork came at him with choppa raised. He glanced the blow from his shoulderpad and stabbed the Ork under his chin with his combat blade. Then he released the magazine and let it clang on the floor before reaching for a fresh one. He didn't found any.

"All out." he voxed as he mag-holstered the boltgun onto his back and took fighting stance with his combat blade.

Several Orks launched at Brother Taarus and knock him down. He kicked one in the mouth and broke several yellow teeth, his bolter butt smashed another in the eye and burst the white orb open. More Orks moved about and started veiling at him with their choppas, they rained blow after blow, but wasn't able to penetrate into his power armour with their crude weapons. He grabbed one of the Orks with a strong grip and threw him over himself, using a leg as support. Then grabbed the hilt of a choppa and wrestled it from the Ork's hand to embed in back into it's owner's head.

Modius was on one knee trying to block the choppas with his greaves, shoulder pads and vambrace, he was getting hard pressed as more Orks made it up the platform and joined in on the close combat. Several Orks launched at Achagon and forced him backwards towards a metal wall. They all crashed into the metal wall and broke it, passing to the other side. Achagon fell on his back while the Ork's charge ahead, unable to slow down. His fell actually saved Achagon's life because the chasm stood wide open behind him. Three of the Orks weren't so lucky and they kept charging ahead, unable to cease their momentum and flew directly into the chasm. Achagon kept firing even as he fell down killing two Orks before they can get to him. They fell towards the either side, revealing more Orks. Achagon kept firing from his downed position.

Decimus was fighting against several Orks using his flamer and his combat knife. There were corpses strewn aroun him and they were still on fire. Decimus looked like a deamon of myths as fires burned around him.

"Die, Enemy of the Emperor." he exclaimed and slashed his opponent in the eye. Ork went backwards in pain. Decimus kicked the Ork's leg in, breaking it into several pieces. He then aimed and fired at four Orks that just made it up from the stairs. Flame column flew forth and burning prometheum grabbed on them like gelatin. A shoota boy managed to get up the platform at his level and fired at Decimus. Dakka rounds spat around ineffectively as they bounced off his power armour. In response Decimus torched the shoota boy. Then he turned and blocked an oncoming upward choppa attack, by lodging the blade between flamer's gas canister and it's muzzle. He stabbed the assailant Ork in the head, breaking his skull and stabbing deep into it's brain.

Time was running out for Tempes squad as Orks overwhelm them in greater numbers. Julius was in the thick of combat. He swung his chainsword and tore through Ork flesh, then ripped a chest open with another swing. More he killed more had appeared, it felt as if the Orks were infinite in number. With the corner of his eye he saw Decimus get surrounded in a green mass and then lost sight of him as a blurring attack came his way. He dodged and let the attack go to waste. Ork war cries and slugga shots filled the air as Orks flanked his position. There was just too many of the damned beasts.

He was trying to hold off seven Orks at the same time. There was no room to dodge or parry, he kept swinging upwards and ran the motor of his chainsword when it hit the Ork flesh. He also tried firing but boltpistol's chamber was empty. Only his sacred power armour was keeping him alive from the blows landing on him. His chainsword groaned in protest as it's motor tried to spat out goblets of Ork flesh from it's fangs. Too many, just too many.

A minute earlier he saw Achagon go down with several Orks through a wall and he did not know his brother's condition. He wasn't able to help him, each of them was isolated and fighting their own battles. A loud clanking noise filled his left ear as a choppa hit his shoulderpad. Crude Ork weapons weren't able to penetrate the power armour but it was only a matter of time before they found their mark, and wound Julius.

As the blurring melee went of, Julius turned to see Modius, bleeding from a wound in his chest. His breastplate was torn and he lost one shoulder pad. He was in bad shape, there was huge gash on his chest.

Modius caught his glance.

Anger took hold of Julius and he frenzied. He stabbed left, then stabbed right. He kicked an Ork in the chest and sent him toppling down. He headbutted another one and broke his facial skull into thirty pieces. His lodged his boltpistol mazagine onto another's neck, forcing the flesh inside by sheer power. A choppa landed on his helmet and dazed him, in response he shouldered into the assailant and sent him flying back onto the ground floor. Ork screamed as he fell and broke almost every bone his body as he slammed onto the ground.

For a moment he realised the Orks around him ceased to exist. It gave him time to reach Modius. He knelt beside the wounded marine and checked his wound. It was deep but thanks to his Astartes physiology he would survive.

"Hi, sergeant" said Modius sarcastically.

"Hold on brother, we will make it through." Julius said.

More Orks showed up and he had to rise again to fight.

"About that reassignment sergeant, I don't thing you will need it after all." said Modius as he rose beside Julius, his chest clogged the deep gash.

"Keep your faith in Him, we will make it." said Julius as the Orks charged.

Ork mob crashed onto them, three of them died as Julius swung his chainsword through their face, rending flesh as the teeth bit deep. Modius stabbed one and planted a knee on the other one before breaking his neck with a well placed handle strike from his combat blade.

Two marines clanged back to back as they were surrounded by numerous Orks. Combat got heated as the Orks attacked endlessly.

"I didn't mean it, Julius. What I said before." said Modius but the noise was coming faintly to Julius over the combat.

"I know brother, just keep fighting, stand with me." Julius said, he wasn't able to turn but he felt that weight of Modius wasn't on his back any more.

He slashed an Ork in the chest and punctured it's lungs, then he risked a glance backwards and saw that Modius wasn't there any more. Instead there were several greenskins on his back striking his backpack with choppas.

Julius couldn't parry all of them. Choppas started raining on his chest and shoulders. Slugga rounds hit his backpack.

He raised his sword high amids the carnage, "For the Emperor!" he shouted one last time and launched at the greenskins knocking several of them back.

He slashed and punched and parried. He felt sharp choppas pierce his skin, bleeding him. Fists landed on his helmet. Shots glanced off his armour plated. He went down under the barrage of attacks.

Metalic floor greeted him as greenskins kicked and chopped at him. He tasted blood. He tried to fight back as he laid on the ground. His parries and dodges were in vain. Orks were too numerous to defeat.

"I hope this was worth it." he thought as he accepted that this is the end.

 **-VII-**

He couldn't see. There was too much blood and dirt in his eyes. His vision swam and his head pounded from his wounds. He didn't know where his chainsword was. Was it broken? He didn't remember. It didn't matter. He grabbed a piece of cement and bashed one of the green blur's skull in. He was laying atop a dead Ork and he rolled in it's blood. Was it the Ork's blood or his own? He was bleeding for sure, but knew that the Larraman cells would clog close his wounds. Orks tore him apart with every blow. His armour was ruined, his flesh was covered with choppa wounds. He didn't gave up, he didn't stop fighting.

How long has it been?

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

He blocked an incoming choppa and slammed his boltpistol into something fleshy. Gun ran dry a long time ago and now he used it as a provisioned club. His muscles burned with fatigue but his Astartes body kept him fighting. A heap of Orks laid at his feet. He rolled among the dead to dodge blows. Ork flesh clung onto his armour. They kicked at him, bit at him and he returned the favour.

At one point he remembered having a choppa in his hand. It was better than nothing. He killed and killed.

He remembered having a chainsword in his hand. Or was it a choppa? Or was it a spear?

"Spear is a hunter's tool." reminded his father.

He remembered the smell of dry grass on his homeworld.

His father moved next to him in silence. The deer was feeding with ignorance of his hunters.

He was tense, he risked a glance to his father. He didn't remember his face, only his voice.

"With your spear you have two choices ahead of you." taught his father.

"You may throw it. But, if you miss, then you would disarm yourself, a disarmed hunter is prey." stated the old man.

"Thrusting is the better way, who would be stupid enough to throw his only weapon, father?" he stated boldly.

"Things never work out the way you expect, Julius. One day you will need to choose whether to throw or thrust your spear. If you choose to throw it, then you must also bear the consequences."

His vision swam. A ugly face of an Ork replaced his father's face. He head butted the ugly beast and sent him sprawling. He kicked another and threw himself away while a different Ork lobbed a stikkbomb his way.

Everything exploded behind him. Small pieces of metal rained on him. Ground was red with Ork blood and their dead. They made a disgusting smell. Disgusting as their whole race.

He grabbed a nearby choppa and raised on his feet. Orks were charging at him. He raised the choppa and lunged forwards at them.

"Faster, initiate, faster!" shouted Chaplain.

"My lord." he panted "I'm not used to swords, we hunted with spea..." he protested and was cut by the harsh voice of Chaplain Galieo.

"Silence initiate, if you resort to excuses one more time, I will have you repent in droppod cleaning detail."

"Yes lord." he said and thrust poorly with the sword one more time.

"Miserable, just miserable." roared Galieo.

"My lord, if I could just have a spear, I could show you that I can do it." he pleaded.

"Codex Astartes has no place for archaic weapons such as spears, initiate. You will learn to master the sword or you will fail."

He failed. He fell. His backpack gave out and his armour gave up. He was defenceless. All around him Orks laid dead. His light blue armour was covered with blood. Orks moved up to him to deliver the final blow.

His time came to an end. His blurry vision darkened. He lost all senses. Waiting death, this was it.

A loud voice boomed around him, creating a strong wind. Did he really heard it? Or was it his imagination? He couldn't tell the difference. Did it matter now? As he was dying, did it really matter?

He felt the hot wind across his bleeding face. His purity scrolls trashed in the strong wind.

Then around him shouting and loud noises rose. He wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Was this a dream? Was this death? Sounds were familiar to him. He had heard these sounds before. But where? What was it? Loud and violent voice of...of...what?

His vision came back and he remembered the sound he heard a thousand times. Bolter fire! He remembered the distinct roaring shout of bolters and his soul was uplifted by the familiar sound.

A great eagle flew overhead and rained heavy bolter fire at the Orks. Orks were dying in droves and then a great cannon fire boomed.

The explosion was immense. Entire Ork horde was annihilated with one blast.

Julius was able to see the blurry shape of the light-blue eagle hovering ahead and a giant rising cloud that was the deaths of many Orks.

He saw blurry shapes launch from the great eagle. They landed crunching Ork bones and breaking Ork flesh.

He heard chainswords running wild and rending flesh. He heard battle cries "Pierce their soul!"

"Pierce...their...soul." he mumbled as a figure bent over him.

"Brother, can you hear me?" the figure asked, his response was incomprehensible mumbling.

"You will be alright, we got you." said the figure injecting him something from his gauntlet.

Then everything was black and peaceful.

 **Chapter IV - Aboard Golema**

 **-VIII-**

His senses came back as an avalanche of pain. He wanted to grunt to ease the pain but he wasn't able to. He felt to tired that even making a guttural noise felt like too much work.

Soon the pain ceased and he was able to dart his eyes around to see his surroundings. His head still pounded and his vision swam, so his observations was for naught.

He tried to rise. His abdomen muscles aches as he put them to use. He forced the rise but only able to lift his head an inch before his muscles let go.

"What?" he asked into the emptiness. He forced his muscled again in an effort to rise, once more.

"Lie down." warned a stern voice.

Julius fell back onto the medical slab as his muscled betrayel him once again. His strength was gone. His entire body was burning with muscle ache and his head pounded like a drum. He tried to raise his head and look at himself. His body was covered in stitches and bandages. It seemed he went through several operations.

"Cursed warp, that hurts." he grunted through his teeth.

"Mind your speech sergeant, you're in my domain." said Chief Apothecary Ioras wiping his bloody hands and putting his tools away.

"Apologies, lord." said Julius.

Apothecary was in a white robe wearing an apron that is now red with blood.

"No harm done." said Apothecary coldly.

"What happened? Where are the others?" asked Julius with pain written all over his face.

"Lay still and don't get those stiches open. I hardly managed do them once and don't want to waste time stitching you up again. Thank the Emperor that your Astartes physiology kept you in one piece."

He continued on as Julius lay on the slab "If you were an ordinary man you would be long dead before I even get to you."

Severity of Julius situation or the ordeal Tempes Squad went through didn't seem to bother the Apothecary at all. He kept on talking like everything was casual. "Come to think of it, I never grasped how Imperial Guard medics seem to work with their fragile and weak subjects, I mean can you imagine putting those guardsmen back together. Well, they probably never have to. Considering they all come in one piece. Imperial Guard is notorious for it's casualty rates you know."

"Lord, please!" half shouted Julius. "Just tell me what happened. Where are my brothers?"

Apothecary didn't turn towards Julius, his face remained hidden from Julius. He did paused for a moment before replying.

"Just lie down, you damned fool, everything has it's own time." he said and went back to work.

Julius wanted to rise up, he wanted to force the Apothecary to tell him. He had no strength. His muscles burned. His head kept pounding.

He strained himself to get up.

"Hey! Lay down!" shouted Apothecary as Julius half rose. Then he fell back on the slab fainting.

He heard the Apothecary retort as he lost conciousness. "Oh blessed Emperor, here we go again."

Its been several hours when he woke up again. He knew this from the chrono on the med-bay wall. He expected to be in a holding cell, but he wasn't. The Apothecary was nowhere to be found either. He managed to sit. His strength was returning. Julius rose up and walked down the med-bay leading himself to the door. As the door opened he encountered the Apothecary.

"What are you doing up?" asked Ioras.

"I was, I need to..." he trailed off.

"You need to rest you fool, just sit there." ordered Apothecary Ioras.

He did as he was ordered to.

"Well that's an improvement, you obeying orders." quipped Ioras.

Julius shot an angry glance at Ioras but the Apothecary wasn't fazed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Julius.

"Fine. We came to get you at Wallfire bastion. We arrived via Poletemica but your position was already overrun. Squad Xiphos assaulted the Orks and routed them with close quarter fighting, they excel at that." explained Ioras.

"You were there." stated Julius, expecting Apothecary to explain more.

"I was, it was a bad situation sergeant, we had to drag you out of there." said Ioras with a stern face.

Julius wanted to ask a hundred questions, he wanted to shout them to the Apothecary but he regained his senses and knew that it was better not to antogonize the Apothecary. So he asked one at a time.

"Where are my brothers?" Julius asked.

Ioras looked directly at Julius, Julius flinched under his penetrating gaze for a second. Ioras's eyes had seen the worst of the galaxy have to offer and they had become orbs of determination. Even among his brother Astartes, Ioras was known to "know no fear.".

Julius asked another question when he realised he wasn't getting an answer.

"What happened to the bastion?" he asked.

"It held for a time, Orks were routed but it is evacuated soon after." said Ioras calmly returning to his work.

"So what happens now?" asked Julius as he realised he couldn't force the Apothecary to let him leave and seek the answers himself.

"You will lie down and heal." said Ioras with certainty as if his order was already obeyed.

Julius did as he was told and stayed in the Apothecary's care.

=I=

In a few days Julius was back on his feet. No one visited him or explained what happened. He only saw the Apothecary Ioras visiting to check up on him and the servitor who brought his food. He was puzzled with questions. He left the medicae-bay before the daily visit of the Apothecary.

He made his way towards the chapel where he knew he could find the Chaplain Galieo in morning prayer.

He came upon two marines who stood guard at the chapel doors, they simple ignored him as he passed. Their helmets stayed unmoving like statues.

He let himself in through the giant doors of the chapel. The doors groaned as he pushed them open.

Chaplain Galieo was knelt in front of the altar and didn't break his prayer to see who came in.

Julius made the sign of the aquila towards the altar and stood waiting for Galieo to finish his prayers. A minute later Galieo rose and turned towards Julius, without his helmet Chaplain looked more menacing. His face was scarred beyond recognition, years of fighting made the Chaplain into a living statue. A very ugly statue.

"Sergeant." said Galieo, breaking the silence of the chapel.

"Yes, lord." said Julius and jumped to the point in a hurry "I came for answers." he just wasn't able to wait anymore.

"Answers are hard to find these days." said Chaplain grimly.

"Where are my brothers?" asked Julius.

"I would expect an apology first" stated Galieo.

Julius bowed before the Chaplain "Apologies my lord, I disobeyed your orders."

"Your squad sustained heavy casualties, Julius" declared Galieo in a voice heavy with burden.

Julius stood silent and bowed his head in defeat.

"I thought...I was doing the right thing, I have failed." he said.

"No sergeant, I did." said Galieo.

"But lord, If only I obeyed."

Galieo cut in."Do you know what is to lead on a grander scale, sergeant?" asked Galieo.

"No lord." answered unsure where the question is leading to.

"Of course you don't. You are just a sergeant." stated Galieo.

He continued when Julius stayed silent. "It is to lead men to their deaths, sergeant. It is to be responsible for everyone's faults. No sergeant you haven't failed. I have."

Julius opened his mouth but Galieo cut in. "And because of my failure, Astartes died today. I can only imagine what it is to lead more man and resources than our own poorly requisitioned chapter. It would be a great burden to hold position as a Chapter Master of the great Chapters, such as Ultramarines or Blood Angels. To lead man in their hundreds."

Julius couldn't answer because of his own guilt. "Lord, I'm sorry." he could only say.

He continued "I am ready for any punishment you deem necessary."

Galieo looked him with pity in his eyes.

"I will certainly punish you, but right now certain things came to light. Terrible things. And we need every marine we got. Your punishment is postponed at a later date I deem proper." declared Galieo.

"But , I have failed, my brothers died because of me. I don't deserve this." said Julius.

"They died in combat, marine. We are Space Marines, our duty is to fight for the Emperor and it only ends in death." stated Galieo.

Galieo didn't let Julius reply. "Don't spoil their deaths by protesting, sergeant. They're heroes to the Imperium and you will repent in combat."

"Yes, lord" replied Julius bowing his head.

He didn't know which one was worse, to die in punishment? Or continue on without his brothers?

=I=

Julius had to hunt for his brothers in medicae-bay to see them, for no one seemed to answer his questions. He felt exiled.

Thankfully medicae-servitors had no idea what was going on and directed him to Achagon's chambers.

Achagon was lying bandaged and he raised himself when Julius entered the med-bay.

"Hello, sergeant" he said neutral as always.

"Brother." Julius said coming to his side.

"Sergeant, they didn't let me see you. I tried to, but Apothecary Ioras kept me away. I feared that Chaplain executed you." said Achagon.

"No brother, I wish he did. I tried to learn about the others but nobody answer to me anymore."

Achagon voice was grieving "We lost many."

"Tell me."

"We lost Decimus when the Orks first charged. There was just too many Orks to win. I saw them overwhelm him in great numbers. He died fighting."

"No." Julius dropped his head in shame and grief.

"We lost others as well..." continued Achagon but he was cut short as Apothecary Ioras charged into the room and planted a well calculated punch at Julius' face.

Julius fell to the floor. Achagon tried to rise but one glance from Ioras kept him in his place.

"You sneak from my med-bay against my orders to visit the Chaplain? You've become a stray, Julius." said Ioras angry but even in anger his voice cut like a cold knife.

"Apologies, lord" said Julius rising.

"Now get back to the med-bay." ordered Ioras.

No." replied Julius.

"What?" Ioras moved towards Julius.

"First I need to learn what happened to my squad. Then I will go peacefully. But I will not move until you tell me everything." said Julius solemnly.

Ioras judged Julius' words for a moment then ordered. "Sit and listen."

Julius did as he was told and listened to the grim story of Achagon.

The squad was overrun by the Orks before the Thunderhawk could aid help. They lost Decimus, Duros, Herkon, Hekeran, Rufus and Taarus in the fight.

In the end Assault squad Xiphos was able to intervene along with Apothecary Ioras and save the remaining marines from certain death but they were too late for the others.

Julius listened silently the whole time, his face a mask of passive acceptance.

Squad Tempes was no more.

 **-IX-**

Julius was alone in the chapel. His thoughts were bitter. They were filled with his talk with Achagon. So many lost, so many.

He raised his head to look at the statue of the Emperor. The altar was beautifully designed. The golden text of Codex Astartes adorned many places.

"Do I even deserve to be a Space Marine?" Julius thought to himself. "How would the Emperor think of me?"

He turned to leave the chapel as its doors swung open. Two chapel servitors opened the giant doors for the morning prayers.

Several more servitors came in to start their cleaning detail. They were oblivious to Julius' presence and went about their work mindlessly.

He moved to leave but frozen solid as he realised the other figure at the doorway.

"Hello, brother." said Modius.

"Modius..." said Julius, unsure if he was able to handle this confrontation.

He continued "I would leave if you came for a prayer."

"No, sergeant. I came to see you." said Modius.

It was Modius who warned him about his decision. And now because of him, they all had suffered.

Modius moved closer and entered into the light of the chapel.

Now Julius could see his brother's condition fully. Modius was strapped onto a moving contraption to carry himself upright, for his one leg was missing. One of his arms were also missing.

"Brother, you..." gasped Julius as he saw Modius.

"Yes, we had it pretty hard back there. At least..." Modius said.

"You were right." cut in Julius.

He continued before Modius could reply. "We should never have gone to aid the bastion, we should just obey orders and do as we were told."

"Brother, I didn't agree with you then but during my time in the medicae, I come to believe that there might be some wisdom in every decision we had." stated Modius.

When Julius didn't reply Modius quoted "Emperor weaves our fates in mysterious ways".

"He indeed does." said Julius silently.

"I don't blame you, brother." said Modius trying to raise a hand and put in on Julius' shoulder. Only stump rose instead.

Julius looked at Modius "I would expect you to be the first one to blame me. And you would be right do so."

Modius shook his head slightly "Even against orders we managed to deliver those guardsmen from the Ork hands. We did our duty even at the cost of ourselves." said Modius and added "I think the Emperor woud be proud."

"We lost many." stated Julius.

"That we did, but they died fighting. They fell as Marines but they rose as heroes of the Emperor."

"Future is unclear to me, brother." said Julius with a heavy voice.

Modius moved closer "What do you mean? We serve again."

"Squad Tempes is disbanded, many died because of me." said Julius.

"We are Space Marines, brother, Emperor would reveal his designs to us. We just need patience and faith." said Modius and added "At least now you don't need to ask for my reassignment."

Julius looked ashamed. "Brother, I am sorry for everything, I'm sorry for what I've put you through. I ask for your forgiveness."

"There is no need for such a thing brother. But I would accept your apology if you would accept mine. I never meant to call you a heretic."

"Thank you, brother. This simple gesture of kindness means everything to me. I am lost."

"I hope you find yourself brother, come pray with me." said Modius as he motioned towards the altar.

"Thanks, but I've already did. I need time." Julius said and left the Modius alone to his prayers.

Julius visited Aegon several times during his healing period. Aegon was heavily wounded and his condition was still grim. Aegon wouldn't regain conciousness and showed no signs of healing. He fell with the giant crane at the chasm but managed to survive by a miracle. He was grievously wounded and Apothecary Ioras called his condition dire. Aegon might never be able leave the med-bay ever. He would be crippled and even with his Astartes physiology, he would never fully recover.

Being paralysed and crippled is the worst fate for one of Angels of Death. Ioras would decide if they put down Aegon for his own sake and harvest his gene-seed for the Chapter.

Julius couldn't accept killing a fellow brother. But Aegon's situation was hopeless and maybe it would be a mercy for him.

Chaplain Galieo already visited and blessed the poor marine on his med-bed.

Julius sat next to his brother in solemn mood. His feeling of sadness was overwhelming and he didn't want to think any more.

He was a marine with no future. He failed himself but importantly he failed his brothers.

His certainty of the world was gone. His faith in the Emperor was ever solid but he started to question himself, his right to lead, his right to be a Space Marine.

He strayed from the path that Codex Astartes set before them and it cost them the lives of brother Astartes.

He was alone in a galaxy he didn't really understand, he hoped whatever would happen the galaxy would forget him.

 **-X-**

A meeting was held at the command bridge of Golema Doxia. The giant Overlord class Battlecruiser served as the flagship for the Emperor's Spears at Idagenia system.

"Well met brothers, we are gathered here to decide our next move and unearth some dire news." declared Chaplain Galieo.

"What news?" asked Chief Apotheracy Ioras as direct to the point as ever.

Galieo showed no discontent towards Ioras' attitude. If he felt any, his face betrayed no emotions.

"First, I need a report on squad Tempes, Ioras." said Galieo.

"Brother Achagon is nearly recovered, brother Julius as you know is already at full health and combat ready."

"What the rest?" Galieo asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, brother Modius needs to receive bionics to continue serving the Chapter and brother Aegon..." he stopped for a moment "...will never fully recover." he stated grimly.

"Have brother Modius receive proper bionics." ordered the Chaplain.

"I will personally see that brother Modius is well taken care of, my lord." said Techmarine Garatio.

Galieo didn't replied but looked at Julius "Brother Julius, do you have anything to say about your squad's condition?"

"I am deeply ashamed and..." began Julius.

"Keep your apologies to yourself, marine" Galieo cut in. "We are stretched enough both in time and manpower as it is."

"Are you ready for a new assignment or are you going to gloom some more?" Ioras asked sarcastically his face still had the same cold expression.

Julius was shocked, he expected a reprimand or lecture, or even better, his long waited repentance.

"Lords, I am puzzled, am I not to repent for my failure?" he asked.

"You are and you will." answered Galieo.

"You will repent by serving the Emperor's will under dangerous conditions, marine." said Ioras.

"We don't need a depressed, sad failure in our ranks Julius. So you better pull yourself together and start obeying orders." said Galieo coldly.

"Yes, lord." said Julius standing upright to show his eagerness to redeem his failure.

He continued "The squad Tempes suffered a number of unfortunate casualties by my fault and we are unable to execute operations at the moment. I am awaiting your orders, lord" he said to Galieo.

"Brother Julius, due to recent events and your insubordinate acts towards my command, you are relieved of your position as sergeant of the Tactical squad Tempes, your squad is hereby disbanded and you are reduced to ranks." declared Galieo.

"Yes, lord." replied Julius with a resolute voice, he expected such a thing to happen and wished to have it worse. He hated himself for his failure and wanted to suffer for it.

"Now that the formalities are done for, let's move onto that news you are about to give." hurried Ioras.

"Before we made planetfall on Imperial World of Idagenia, our orders came to us by an Astropathic communication from the Chapter Master." said Galieo.

"Observe." said Galieo and pressed a button and a message globe illuminated above the command table.

The image of the Chapter Master came into view.

"Brother Galieo, I need you to transfer your forces to Idagenia sector." The image turned fuzzy as the quality of the transmission reduced. "Our brother Chapter, Lion Warriors called for backup to the system to quell an Ork invasion. The current status of the system is unknown to me but I know you will do the right thing once you arrived at the system."

Vision once again turned fuzzy and came back. "I need you to go to Planet Idagenia and uncover the mystery surrounding the Ork invasion there. There seems to be something wrong with..." the feed was lost.

"We only received this portion of the message so far. At first we obeyed as ordered and attacked Idagenia to prevent the Ork incursion. Lion Warriors also pointed us to Idagenia but the Ork numbers were to great compared to the tactical data they provided us with." explained Galieo.

"But we were unable to hold Idagenia against the Ork, my lord." pointed out Julius.

"Have we failed then?" asked Ioras.

"No, we haven't, even though brother Julius went against orders and intervened with the defenses of the Wallfire bastion, it allowed us to uncover something more sinister than we ever expected."

"What happened to the bastion if I may ask, my lord?" asked Julius.

"Thanks to your...sacrifice, the bastion was able to hold of the first Ork attack but the 222nd guardsmen unit lost most of its force repelling the first attack and was unable to hold the bastion any longer. The Idagenia Regulars along with the planetary commanders evacuated the planet and left it for the Orks. The planet is lost to us. The Lion Warriors chapter ignored all calls for assistance, they don't care about Idagenia at all." said Galieo.

"But how can that be, lord? Wasn't Idagenia the prime planet of this system? Why would the Lion Warriors point us towards a planet that have no importance to them?" questions came one after the order. Everyone was curious about the answers.

"It's because the Lion Warriors Chapter tricked us." said Galieo through gritted teeth.

"What?" said Ioras.

"They pointed us at a target that they didn't care about at all to keep us away from their true objective." said Galieo.

"What objective?" asked Ioras.

"Something they have been guarding from us." explained Galieo.

"They were willing to sacrifice our forces to keep it a secret then." deduced Julius.

"Yes, but the successful evacuation of the Wallfire bastion not only allowed the personnel to survive but the transmission logs as well." said Galieo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ioras.

"The transmission we received from the Chapter Master. It's tempered with." declared Galieo.

"Was it the Lion Warriors? Can an Astartes Chapter be so treacherous?" asked Ioras clearly irritated.

"I assume it was them." said the Chaplain and continued "Idagenia's main astropathic relay was a powerful one and also received the message Chapter Master meant to send us."

"Here it is." said Galieo pressing the feed button.

The feed once again came alive with the Chapter Master's image.

"Brother Galieo, I need you to transfer your forces to Idagenia sector. There seems to be something amiss going on with the system. Our brother Chapter, Lion Warriors called for backup to the system to quell an Ork invasion. The current status of the system is unknown to me but I know you will do the right thing once you arrived at the system. Galieo, do not trust the Lion Warriors, I sense they are up to something within that sector. I need you to go to Planet Echtesia and uncover the mystery surrounding the Ork invasion there. It seems to be something wrong with the actions of Lion Warriors. Go with the Emperor's Blessing, brother."

The feed ended and every figure in the room was frozen with terror except Galieo.

"This is outrageous, those bastards." said Ioras through gritted teeth.

"How did this happen? How did we not realised this?" asked asked Julius.

"They must have intercepted it, tempered it and then re-relayed it with their own astropaths." explained Techmarine Garatio.

"They also tempered the request of the Chapter Master and changed the planet name from 'Echtesia' to 'Idagenia'." pointed out Galieo.

"They are hiding something there. They wanted us to be as away from it as possible" said Ioras.

"My brothers died because of them." said Julius his hands clutched into fists.

"We will deal with them later but now we need to decide our next course of action." said Galieo.

"Our future is once again uncertain, brothers" declared Ioras.

"But we shall triumph." said Galieo.

He continued on "We will destroy those who stand before us, we will crush those who stray us from the Emperor's paths. We will have our retribution."

"For the Emperor!" shouted the gathered marines in one voice.

"Pierce their soul." shouted Chaplain and the gathering echoed.

Pierce their soul!

 **-XI-**

"How did we not realise the temperament with the Astropathic relay?" asked Ioras.

"They must have done it with a Librarian, our astropaths wouldn't be able to understand such advanced psychic tempermant." explained Galieo.

"So it runs deeper into the command structure of the Lion Warriors, the entire Chapter might be plotting against us for all we know." said Ioras.

"We need to uncover what they are up to at the Echtesia." said Techmarine Garatio.

"We will form a strike squad and deploy them covertly to Echtesia and uncover the secret dealings there." said Galieo.

"Who will lead this squad?" asked Garatio.

"I know you want to see for yourself whats going on down there brother, but I need you here working on brother Modius' bionics and other duties I asked you to do." said Galieo.

"Very well." said Garatio.

"I can lead them in." offered Ioras.

"That's what I was thinking about, brother. We would probably encounter Lion Warrior ships at Echtesia so I will need to stay on board and handle any 'difficulties' that arise." said Galieo.

"Try to be diplomatic Chaplain." quipped Ioras.

"I always am." said Galieo coldly.

"Now that we lost our Tactical squad, who will I lead?" asked Ioras.

"We will need a new squad, we must add all the best elements we have for this covert operation, failure is unacceptable." declared Galieo and continued.

"Sergeant Horatus I need four marines from your squad including yourself in the strike squad." said Galieo.

"Yes, lord." replied Horatus of the Xiphos Assault Squad.

"Sergeant Iulius, I need you and two devastator brothers in this squad." said Galieo.

"Three devastator marines is not advised in the Codex, lord." reminded Horatus as by the book as always.

"Don't lecture me on the Codex, Horatus." growled Galieo "We are undermanned and under equipped as it is, one of the devastator brothers would carry tactical equipment to provide support instead of his usual gear." he concluded.

"Lord, I want in. I need to redeem myself." said Julius.

Galieo looked uncertain and about the go against as Ioras cut in "You're on it marine, but go against my orders and I will shoot you where you stand."

"Yes, lord, thank you." replied Julius.

Galieo was displeased "Well now that you're making the shots we need to fill in the last gap in the squad." he said to Ioras.

Ioras looked unfazed by the Chaplain's displeasure, only he could be so bold to go against the Chaplain and survive.

"Is there anyone who would recommend their marines to be the last marine on the squad." asked Ioras to the gathering.

"Lord, brother Achagon is an excellent shot, if we were to equip him with a sniper equipment he would be a great asset. And in such a surgical strike it could change the game." said Julius.

"A sniper? In a marine squad? You must be out of your mind." Horatus was annoyed.

Galieo looked uncertain "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Lord, he picks Orks like an Aegle hunting wurms in a basket." he said.

"Fine, we need every angle we can get." said Ioras.

"The Covert Squad Extus is formed." declared Galieo.

Everyone except Horatus looked pleased with the upcoming deployment but he didn't express his concern and respected his lord's decisions.

"The Emperor commands and the spear pierces." prayed Galieo.

"Pierce their flesh." he continued.

"For the Primarch." gathering replied.

"Pierce their soul."

"For the Emperor." finished gathering as one voice.

 **-XII-**

Aboard Golema's armoury the newly formed squad Extus was preparing for the upcoming deployment.

Chaplain Galieo had earlier blessed their weapons and armours. Servitors were carrying them to their owner's side as the marines don their armour and take their oaths.

Achagon approached Julius as he was writing his oath to his chainsword beneath the altar of everlasting blessing of the machine spirit.

"Sergeant." Achagon called.

"I'm not a sergeant any more." said Julius without turning his attention still fixed at his oath. He waited the ink to dry and mouthed a few prayers to appease the chainsword's machine spirit, before turning to face his old friend.

"I know, Julius. I just wanted to thank you for recommending me in action." said Achagon.

"You are wounded but we still had time and figured you could use the opportunity." said Julius taking up his chainsword and walking towards his armour cabinet.

Achagon followed at his heels. "I know it must be hard on you, losing your rank." said Achagon.

"No, actually it felt better, now I can focus less on my failures and more on my redemption." Julius said.

"You don't need to redeem yourself brother. You did what was right, you saved lives of the guardsmen." pointed out Achagon.

"Our brothers died because of me." said Julius his voice sad.

"They fulfilled their duty to the Emperor. I am proud that I had such courageous brothers that fought by our side to death." said Achagon.

"I am proud of them too." said Julius turning towards Achagon.

Achagon winced at the gaze of his former sergeant. He felt something changed in Julius, those were not the eyes of Julius he knew. His eyes looked more dead, emotionless. But Achagon was able to sense the great contained wraith behind those cold eyes. "Once they encounter Orks again Julius would fight with frenzy" he thought but kept his observation to himself.

"And I am proud of you, brother. You did the right thing even our orders bid us otherwise." said Achagon.

"I did, but in the end it didn't matter, guardsmen still died and Idagenia was left to the Orks." he mouthed the word 'Orks' as if spitting.

Achagon was shocked with the change in Julius, Julius always looked calm and sure of himself even when the fires of battle burn all around him. But now he felt cold with boiling rage hiding underneath. It was as if someone tore the humanity out of the former sergeant and filled with frozen blood, but once those blood will face the fires of battle they would ignite in great wraith.

"Don't push yourself too hard brother, I want you to be okay." said Achagon concern in his voice.

"I would be okay when this sword is deep inside Ork guts." said Julius looking at his chainsword.

"I know you will make through. You're strong." encouraged Achagon.

"I appreciate that, I'm also content that you got what you deserved." Julius said pointing to Achagon's sniper rifle at it's rack.

"They gave me a chance to payback those Orks and that is all I could ask for it." said Achagon.

"That's good, after your injury I feared you would rust in the med-bay, an idle mind is fertile for corruption. You need to get ready for what is to come, take care, old friend" said Julius a forced smile appeared on his face.

Achagon thought that Julius probably forget how to smile after all what he went through, his shame and depression was plain of Julius' face.

"Take care, brother" said Achagon then turned and went to his armour cabinet and started checking his newly issued sniper rifle. It was unusual for Tactical marines to be equipped with snipers but his exceptional skills made it the perfect weapon for him.

As he checked the weapon for faults and made his oaths upon the weapon he caught a glimpse of the sergeant of the Xiphos Assault squad looking in his direction with distaste.

Sergeant Horatus was a devout Codex follower and was clearly displeased with the unorthodox methods employed within the squad.

"We have a new Modius." thought Achagon to himself.

The entire team was a mixture of weaponry but Achagon was the sore one. He was yet untested on the battlefield with his non-Codex issued sniper rifle.

On the other hand, members of the squad ignored Julius because of his repenting status. Some Codex supporters might even suggest that Julius should be executed or turn into a servitor for his insubordination. But Chaplain Galieo was smarter than that. A Space Marine was hard to make. And one who is so resourceful and well versed in the art of war was harder to come by. Galieo didn't wasted his resources for petty ideals. The Chaplain supported the Codex in his every breath but he also understood the great ideas of their Primarch.

Guilliman was a tactical genius himself, both mastering the art of warfare and the art of ruling. He ruled over Space Marine and man alike. His vision for the perfect marine army was a great fighting force that can overcome all enemies with their might and wits. Galieo felt that it would be against the will of the Primarch and the Emperor if they turned themselves into mindless zealots like the Ecclesiarchy.

Many Codex supporters claimed that the Codex itself is the perfect formation for any Space Marines force, but Galieo's experience from showed again and again that the war formations does not survive the war itself.

Once the theoretic planning leaves the command room it was in the domain of bloody practical fighting.

The clear cut structure of the Codex might be better suited for those who deem themselves Lions or Ultras but a Spear was not a dramatical weapon. It was a practical one, a weapon that retained it's practical, cold, murdering tip for ages. From the old cave-ancestor's sticks to the modern explosive hunting lances of the Imperial Guard rough riders.

A weapon old as humanity itself.

"We deploy at sector-seven-four, then we move into the main command structure of the Lion Warriors to gather intel. Once we learn what is going on at the planet Echtesia we return back to Golema and plan our next move." explained Ioras as the squad Extus stood around the map of Echtesia floating in the middle of the room.

"What we hope to accomplish there?" asked Deciaci, an assault marine with a tempered look.

"You all know of the deception of the Lion Warriors." said Ioras and the squad nodded.

"We need to learn why they tried to trick us. Their actions indicate secrets and lies. This might very well lead to heresy. If the Lion Warriors are corrupt in any way, we need to know before we commit ourself to the battles raging all across Idagenia system." explained Ioras.

"What of the geography, these maps are ages old." said Rexus his analytic eyes seeing the subtle dating of the maps.

"This is the best we got, the local Mechanicum of the Altacra Forgeworld were not hospitable enough to share us with a recent mapping of the planet. We assume that they are also in league with the Lion Warriors." said Ioras.

"I've never trusted the machine-faced bastard to begin with." said Assault Sergeant Horatus.

Ioras ignored the always-angry sergeant's comment and continued.

"We deep strike onto Echtesia via drop pod and when we deem our objectives are satisfied, we leave via Thunderhawk transport." he was about to explain the mission plan in more detail but Brother Rexus cut in.

"What is this designation 'Pleasure World'?" he asked.

Ioras wasn't bothered with the interruption and said "It means ruler of Echtesia is extremely rich and powerful. It is designation to given to special worlds which are built and maintained to be so called paradises."

"And they report Ork attacks?" asked Rexus.

"No they don't." said Ioras.

"Despite the Ork invasion the system is going through, this pleasure world is not fazed in the slightest?" asked Achagon cleverly deducing the flaw in logic.

"I know what you mean, these maps sure are ages old but still we didn't get any military or civilian signals from Echtesia at all." pointed out Julius.

"Galieo himself thinks that there is something amiss with the whole planet, Chapter Master asked us to go to Echtesia but the Lion Warriors went the effort to change the name of the planet in the transmission they tempered." said Ioras.

Squad didn't show any displeasure towards Ioras' casual disrespect towards Chaplain Galieo, using his name instead of his rank. They all knew Ioras was no mere marine, he was steel upon steel. They knew he faced the worse and survived it.

"Does this means there are no Orks upon Echtesia?" asked Horatus clearly annoyed with the lack of a clear enemy.

"We don't know at this time, assume nothing but expect everything. We are going in blind on this one." said Ioras.

"We will bring the Emperor's light and reveal their foul secrets to make those who lie to us pay." said Horatus.

"For the Emperor" declared Ioras.

Squad chanted back.

 **-XIII-**

"We depart once again to a quest of war" Galieo preached to the mass of kneeling marines before the Altar of Emperor the Magnificent.

"We are those who made by the fires of war." he continued.

=I=

Droppod shook as the Battlecruiser Golema left the warp space and translated into the real space above Echtesia.

"Translation complete." said the emotionless servitor voice through the droppod's internal vox.

"Drop in five."

=I=

"As we fight on, the Imperium lives on." Galieo preached.

"We carry His torch against the Alien." he shouted.

"We carry His sword against the heretic."

"We carry His hate against the mutant."

"For the Emperor." shouted the kneeling marines back in one voice.

=I=

Julius checked his weapon a second time making sure it was strapped tightly, all around him members of squad Extus was strapped at their harnesses.

He heard the servitors voice once again "Entering near-orbit, stand by."

Galieo's voice cut in through the voice "Making entry run, there are several Lion's ships at high orbit but they will not hinder us."

"What about the planet?" asked Ioras through his helmet's vox.

"The surface is scorched and pocketed with fires, there is something going on at the planet-side." informed Galieo.

"No transmissions?" asked Ioras.

"None, Garatio thinks that the Lion Warrior ships are jamming the communications." said Galieo.

"They're up to something alright." said Ioras.

"Be careful down there brothers, drop in three." Galieo cut off the vox.

=I=

"What ist thy life?" shouted Galieo.

Assembly answered "My duty is my life!"

"What ist thy fate?" asked Galieo.

"War is my fate!" responded the mass of kneeling marines.

"What ist thy fear?"

"My fear is to fail!"

"What ist thy release?"

"Death, upon the fires of war!"

"What ist thy salvation?"

"His blessing upon my death!"

"What makest thou?"

"We maketh war!" shouted the assembly finishing the prayer.

The oath of duty was complete.

=I=

"Deployment in..." servitor voice broke Julius' concentration, he tried to pray but the words eluded him like they were hiding from him.

His mind was filled with images of hate and anger, his hands itched to grasp his chainsword. The drop sequence was taking too long.

He was strapped and unmoving in his droppod harness but he was getting restless by the minute.

"In five." the dead servitor voice informed.

"Four."

Servitor was counting back but time slowed down for Julius, he could see the Orks now, they were so close, they were charging at him, they were coming to kill his brothers, he had to fight to protect them, protect squad Tempes.

"I will kill you all." he whispered through gritted teeth.

Ioras was in the next harness and he tilted his helmeted head towards Julius "You said something Julius?" asked Ioras but got no reply back.

"One. Go with the Emperor's blessing." declared the servitor voice and the droppod plunged downwards towards the planet.

=I=

The sheer force of the drop would faint a normal man, but Julius was an Astartes. The drop annoyed him greatly but he held on and tried to pray.

He wanted to pray for his brothers.

He wanted to pray for himself.

But no words came to his mind, it was blank.

Instead Orks filled with vision, dead Orks, screaming Orks, dying Orks, bleeding Orks. Orks.

"Kill them all." he said his mouth bubbling with saliva.

His voice was drowned by the immense noise the drop pod was making. It just made orbit and heat licked at the armoured shell blazing it red.

The droppod fell towards the sprawling hive beneath them in incredible speed.

It entered the landing phase and it's reverse thrusters fired in huge jets of fire. All noise was drowned by the deceleration jets firing.

The armoured bottom of the droppod hit the land in a thunderous impact, throwing cement all over the surroundings.

Then it's hatches blew open like petals around it. Armoured boots climbed down the built-in stairs of the deployed hatches.

Internal defence bolter whirled left and right looking for possible enemy targets. It's servitor making vox noises as it deemed the site secure and laid dormant.

Ioras walked the surface of Echtesia as the Squad Extus deployed in perfect unison around him.

He looked at the vista before him.

"Squad Extus Deployed!" informed Horatus.

"Move out squad." ordered Ioras as he lingered a second longer to look at the devastation before Echtesia was burning.

 **Chapter V - Humanity Among Ashes**

 **-XIV-**

In the distance stood the giant hive spire. It was the seat of those who held power on this planet. Spire reached up into the sky and touched the clouds themselves. City cluster sprawled for miles in all directions from the spire itself. Cluster buildings didn't even held comparison in height with the spire. But the sheer area it covered was humongous. And now, it was all in ruin.

Squad Extus could clearly see the devastation that was wracked upon the city. Metallic skeletons of buildings rose in the distance. There was a local temples stood atop a hill, it's roof collapsed under it's own weight, leaving the giant statue of the Emperor standing over a pile of rubble.

They made their way into the streets and found that they were deserted. There was not one soul among the empty streets. However their departure left it's marks. Street was wide but it was littered with all kinds of household and market items. Smashed fruits, vid-displays, heat-cookers and many other items were thrown around and broke upon the streets.

"This is no Ork work." said Horatus snorting.

"Perhaps a riot took place." said Achagon.

There were no corpses around either, which was odd in case of an invasion. However there were bullet holes that dug into the rockcrete of the buildings. Glass were shattered and many buildings were damaged. Only few of them was completely demolished.

"I call it shelling." said Julius.

He had seen several pockets that could be made by small yield explosions up ahead.

They walked among the trash that littered the streets.

Something cracked under Julius' boot. He moved his feet and looked at what it was.

It was a toy groundcar that now stood flat as shattered pieces of metal. Julius thought that this street looked pretty good, compared to the hives he seen on other planets. The road itself was red paved stone and the sides of the roads were clean if you managed to look past the current mayhem of broken items.

"This must be a good part of the city." said Julius.

Periodic street cleaning or fine paved roads weren't something most citizens of Imperium ever heard of. And compared to the usual hives Julius served on, this city looked like a court. Stone human statues sat at the sides of towers. Some of those were tore down as the towers themselves were blown and they now lay on the floor like broken vases.

Horatus kicked a stone head as he passed by. It crashed onto a nearby wall and exploded into tiny pieces of marble and dust.

"Why did you do that?" asked Iulius, the devastator sergeant.

"I hate riches that serve no purpose." sneered Horatus.

The lofty lifestyle of this Pleasure world allowed it's inhabitants to have many needlessly luxurious possessions that the other citizens of Imperium never ever dreamt of. Mostly the richest possession were reserved for the powerful and rich. But living so close to the spire benefitted the normal people around here. They were paid well and in turn able to afford better livings.

On average, a mattress to sleep on and daily food are the only things an Imperial citizen has any right to have.

"Look at all this stuff. Inhabitants of this planet must be heretics." said Horatus waving a hand at a nearby mass of clothing. They looked like clothing one would wear for pleasure rather than any need.

Space Marines were no expert in human clothing, but their purpose was obvious from their style.

They passed through several looted market places.

"I've seen worse, normal humans have different lifestyles than ours. That doesn't mean they're heretics, brother." said Iulius raising his heavy bolter and giving it's weight on the other hand.

"Guilty until proven otherwise." grinned Horatus clearly content with his standing on no mercy policy.

Gunfire abruptly finished their conversation as it echoed down the street. All marines snapped from eased standing to full alertness within the second.

Ioras' hand snapped forwards two times. "Julius, Horatus. Move forward and take point."

Julius and Horatus snapped into action. Ioras was the only one who did not tensed when they heard the gunfire. He was harsh as ever. In war, the caring Apothecary became a murder machine. Rumor circulated of Ioras' past service and many claimed that the Apothecary went against daemons on several occasions. Obviously, none of the Chapter Lords ever disclosed such a thing to the ranks.

The two marines took point ahead and peered into the street.

"I see Orks engaging guardsmen." Horatus reported.

"Numbers?" asked Ioras.

"Low, a ragtag group." said Horatus.

"Squad Extus, move down the street, be ready to engage." ordered Ioras and the squad moved.

As they advance Horatus grinned "At least we got Orks to kill on this damned rock."

=I=

Plaza street was one of the only places that remained the same throughout the years. Ioras checked his map display and realised that the same building was here for a very long time. Streets and alleys have changed but the main plaza trade building stood the same. Old gargoyles leered at the empty streets. The building itself was still in use before the current events, but it was also in disrepair. There were crates of abandoned goods around. Some of the crates were looted, their lids broken open and their contents stolen. Rest of them, clothes, cooking knifes, alarm-chronos and other devices were mostly left alone. There were overflowing garbage trains at the side, away from the main entry gates. Despite the cleaning details, there must have been huge amounts of garbage that was thrown away daily.

It struck Ioras that there were lot awful of food thrown into the dumpsters. He knew that in most Imperial cities there were entire worker castes that made their living by eating off garbage. But here, food was thrown over and let to rot.

"A waste of riches so hardly earned." said Ioras to himself.

The main building was an ant compared to the looming hive spire but it was the only prominent structure around. Ioras thought that this building must be the main base of any gang or underground organization before the Ork menace came to Echtesia.

"Ork group. Moving in from south street." said Julius taking cover near a broken rockcrete column.

"I count at least twenty Orks, probably more down the street." reported Achagon looking through his sniper lenses.

"They're coming this way. They also have some sort of armoured vehicle." said Julius.

The Ork group moved towards them, unaware of their opponents. The armoured vehicle was a box shaped unimaginative tank. Its wide bulk had several turret type shoota emplacements and at the centre a short muzzled cannon turret turned around looking for targets. Its front was well armoured and fitted with grinders to chew through the debris of the streets.

"Achagon, take position over that roof and take down the gunners, we don't want that cannon firing." ordered Ioras.

"Yes, lord." replied Achagon and disappeared at the nearest door.

"Iulius, take cover at that ruin of a building, open pinning fire on my command."

"Horatus take Xiphos members along with Rexus to engage the Ork from their flank."

"Julius, Cussax on my trail. Move!" Ioras concluded his orders.

Affirmative transmissions returned to his vox but he was already moving towards the rightward flats.

They got into position and waited for the Ork unit to move into bolter range. Ioras waited, his bolter ready. He listened to the systematic engine sound that was filling the street, it was so distinct that he was able to know when each engine axle reached the top and made the cycle as gas exploded. He saw the Orks enter into bolter range and waited a few more seconds.

"Protocol four-three." he said into his helmet vox and the street erupted with heavybolter fire.

Iulius had opened fire on the Orks. Two of the Orks from the front just collapsed as unseen bolter rounds exploded inside their bodies and killed them outright.

Heavy bolter roared with each shot, one after the other it sent bolt rounds down the long street. Orks spread into cover.

Julius was able to hear Orks shouting about, thanks to his accurate Astartes hearing.

"Dere! Dere! oomies!" shouted one Ork pointing at Iulius' position.

Another voice rose.

"Oi! Ya gitz, move da StreetBlocka on dem firin humies!" it shouted.

"Fire da big gun, fire da big 'un!" shouted a third as Iulius' bolt rounds fell around him killing one of his Ork comrades. A clean shot through the head and the Ork collapsed.

Iulius didn't spent much ammo, he fired short burst and kept his monster of a weapon in control. If a novice were to handle such a great weapon she would empty the ammo halfway in their mission at the first auto firing.

"Horatus, now." voxed Ioras and the assault marines charged out of the side building, chainswords roaring.

They struck down the Orks on the street with their chainswords and shot the ones on the vehicle with bolt pistols.

Ioras and his group revealed themselves and started firing on the shoota turrets, disabling several. The other turrets were already firing their shootas on full auto at Iulius' position with no effect, Iulius was well entrenched. Cement blew around him as rounds punctured into them. Several of the shots glanced of his shoulderpad, hardly scratching the paint-job.

As the Orks that trail the StreetBlocka became aware of the Horatus' unit killing their brethren they charged forwards.

"Horatus, fall back." voxed Ioras as he laid down covering fire. The fire plan caused the maximum casualties and provided them the maximum survivability. Ioras was in no position to lose anyone so early in the mission.

The StreetBlocka lurched forward and crushed the few unlucky Orks happen to be in it's path. It's remaining shoota turrets chattered with no effect towards Ioras' position.

Horatus and others fell back as the huge StreetBlocka moved forward leaving their position exposed. The sudden gap allowed many Orks to follow in their trail and into the buildings. At least a dozen Ork followed them into the narrow corridors.

Horatus let his brothers pass him and stood a moment to shot the closest Ork with his bolt pistol. He blocked the next one's choppa with his chainsword and kicked him in the guts.

The Ork fell on the mass of Orks packed behind him. They shoved the Ork ahead and crushed him underfoot as they charged forward, ignorant to their kin's demise.

Horatus ran through the narrow corridor with Orks at his heels. He turned a corner and Orks followed him but before they can reach the corner, Rexus appeared at it. Orks were dumbstruck as they now stared down the muzzle of a heavy flamer in this confined corridor. Rexus held the oversized weapon in a heavy double handed grip. He pulled the trigger. Heavy flamer made a sucking noise at first then fired a flame column of promethium towards the Orks. The closed space carried the burning gas into farther and farther. When the flame column disappeared there were a dozen Ork corpses still burning and letting out black smoke.

"Move! Get back and take firing position." ordered Horatus and the four marines moved deeper into the building. The entire building was their kill ground and no Orks followed them after the first fiasco. The flames had poured out from the doors and scared the rest of the Orks from going in. Instead they amassed their numbers outside and taking strength from the giant metalic StreetBlocka they moved at it's heels like scared children.

StreetBlocka moved rumbling ahead, it's Ork engines roaring and puffing up black smoke. It was obvious that no clever engineering went into the construction of this thing. The engine barely kept it going and it's gun positions was placed so next to each other that a simple frag grenade would take out several at once. The main cannon was a cyclindrical tube but it's top was open and provided little protection to the gunner Orks.

Cannon started to turn towards Iulius' position, but Achagon already had his sights upon the Ork gunner manning it. He fired once. Ork's brain and skull become one red liquid and blew from the back of his head splattering all around the turret.

Ioras, Julius and Cussax was picking strangler Orks one by one as Horatus' unit came out into the open and moved towards their position. The rest of the Orks hid behind the StreetBlocka. One of them got out of the cover and tried to dash away from combat. He got shot in the head and died for his efforts. Rest of the pack was too afraid to get out of the cover of the metal hull and try their fate.

Iulius stopped firing, preserving his ammo while Ioras' unit fired snapshots only when Orks show their ugly faces behind the StreetBlocka.

The gun emplacements and the main cannon of the StreetBlocka was disabled and it tried to rumble backwards and escape from the Space Marines ambush.

"It's running away!" voxed Horatus shouting in combat fever. His blood was up.

"Rather slowly." said Deciaci looking at the vehicle which moved at crawling speed.

"After it!" shouted Horatus.

"No. Stay where you are." came in Ioras' voice over the vox.

Horatus obeyed and stopped. But he wasn't able to take out his anger. He growled and loosed two shots at the vehicle wasting ammo.

"Cease fire. Conserve ammo." warned Ioras.

"Yes, lord." said Horatus.

StreetBlocka crushed the remaining Orks under it's threads as it tried to go backwards and got stuck once the pile of Orks clogged its threads. The vehicle was 'designed' to go forward and it probably broke several gears trying to force its engine to go backwards. The engine died out giving out dark black smoke and finally started to burn. A dozen grots came out of the vehicle's hatches, some started running away in the opposite direction. Some stayed a second to loot the dying Orks nearby. One of the Orks took out his slugga and started firing at the Grots looting him. The grots continued to loot him as he tried to shoot them, the Ork had his legs and one arm missing so they were aware that he couldn't turn. Most of the shots went into the air but one lucky bullet found it's home in a Grot's skull. That saved the Ork from further being looted alive. Looting grots collected teeth of the fallen Orks then ran away.

"Why are the wretched Xenos collect teeth specifically?" asked Deciaci perceptively.

"Probably to enact their heathen rituals." concluded Horatus then spit to the ground. He put his helmet back on and moved to cover the front as Ioras ordered before.

Rest of the squad was marching to their position.

"They penetrated this deep into the city." said Ioras.

"There are Orks on Echtesia and the Lion Warriors are not able to stop them coming this far?" reasoned Iulius.

"It's odd, they tried to keep this planet away from us but also don't have the means to stop it's invasion." said Ioras puzzled.

Achagon just came down from the building and came next to Ioras to get new orders.

"That was some fine shooting, marine." complemented Ioras.

"Thank you, my lord. Emperor guided my aim true." replied Achagon.

"Julius was right about you, I wasn't so sure before to let you in on this mission." said Ioras.

"But you allowed me to come." pointed out Achagon.

"Yes, I learned to trust Julius' instincts, you see he is stubborn and hot headed but he also has a great grasp in the matters of war." said Ioras.

"I know, lord, I felt it since the day I was under his command." said Achagon.

"With that deal at the Wallfire bastion, if it was anyone else leading you, the casualties would be absolute." Ioras commented.

Achagon just nodded. He felt bad talking about that subject. Demise of his brothers was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't blame Julius for what happened but had to accept the consequences.

Rexus came in lumbering with his giant heavy flamer.

"Clever thinking Rexus. Burning them in closed spaces." said Ioras.

"I hope we get urban warfare all the way, I am of little use on open ground." said Rexus.

Ioras' head slightly bowed as he started listening to his internal helmet vox.

"The Thunderhawk Poletemica sent us it's survey images. There seems to be a great battle going at these coordinates." he said and relayed the data to the visors of his squad members.

The image was grainy but the necessary information was clear. Away from the market plaza there was a great dry riverbed. The entire route of the former river was red colored. Gun fire was present even on the still image.

"We need to find the Lion Warriors command headquarters." said Iulius.

Ioras marked several location on his helmet display then sent it to others.

"We trail our path into the rich districts, then we can make a shortcut through and reach this riverbed. Then we can come across guard officers and locate where their communications are coming from." he outlined the plan.

"Sounds good to me." said Iulius.

"Let's move." pointed Ioras towards the rich district.

 **-XV-**

Squad Extus broke cover as they made through the street filled with debris and corpses.

"Civilians must have got caught in a firefight." observed Rexus hefting his heavy flamer in one hand as he strode casually.

The giant flame weapon required two hands to properly aim but he was able to carry it with no hindrance to his pace.

As they strode forward they spotted several grots which in turn spotted them. Grots dropped their loots and ran as fast as they can, disappearing at the corner of the street.

"Damned little monsters, looting everything they can get their disgusting hands on." said Horatus.

Iulius checked his auspex "We got incoming, four signatures from east." he reported to Apothecary.

"Hide in that building, we'll see what they're up to." said Ioras nodding with his head.

They moved into the building and waited. A minute later four Orks appeared from the nearby street and moved towards their fallen Ork brethren.

Squad stayed still like statues, not a single sound was made as they stood still watching their enemy. The Orks were oblivious to their presence.

" 'Ere dey are" one of the Orks said pointing to the corpses.

"Dey wantin all da lootin an fightin to demselvez, now dey 're dead." laughed the other one.

Then they started ripping off the teeth of their fallen kin.

"What in the Emperor's name?" whispered Horatus as they watched this gruesome mutilation that they couldn't grasp.

Ioras looked at Deciaci and signalled towards Orks with his head. Deciaci in return nodded and broke cover in silence.

He sneaked towards the busy Orks, he had his combat knife in one hand and bolt pistol in the other.

Deciaci used the debris of broken columns and gothic gargoyles to hide his presence.

The Orks were unable to smell his scent with all the corpses around. The air was thick with the smell of dust and blood.

He moved towards one of the greenskins and just as he was moving closer one of the nearby gargoyles atop a building decided to fall down.

It crashed into the street and made a huge noise which Orks turned towards reflexively.

They saw Deciaci creeping about but he was upon them nonetheless.

He stabbed nearest Ork in the face then lobbed his body onto the next one.

Ork's body hit the other and both went down.

The third Ork did not had the time to grab his choppa and instead used his dirty knife he was using to cut off Ork teeth to fight the marine.

Deciaci slashed at his wrist and the knife fell down but the Ork launched himself at the marine hoping to slam him to the ground.

Deciaci was faster and moved sideways to dodge the incoming Ork body. He slashed his combat knife along the Ork's body and his momentum did all the work of cutting his throat from one side to the other. Ork fell choking on his own blood.

As the downed Ork was getting up, the last one pulled out a slugga and aimed towards Deciaci.

Deciaci plunged his knife sideways into the slugga's trigger and the Ork was unable to pull it. Then he slammed the butt of the bolt pistol into his adversaries neck.

The Ork staggered as the blow took his breath. Deciaci freed his knife and finished the Ork with a knife through the brain.

The last Ork was up and ready. He was bellowing orkish threats at Deciaci as he took his choppa and slammed it around to show that he means business.

"Iz gonna kill ya gud humie." Ork said and started to circle Deciaci.

A knife came out of his eye and the Ork gurgled for a moment.

Julius kicked the Ork at his back as he pulled out his knife and sheathing it.

"Thanks brother." said Deciaci out of nothing but courtesy.

"Don't mention it." said Julius as he looked over the Ork corpses "efficient" he commented.

Deciaci nodded in respect.

Iulius reported all clear and they moved.

"The rich plaza should be past these hab-blocks." said Ioras checking his maps and cross-referencing with the aerial recon images the Thunderhawk sent them.

They came upon a wide road with a high wall tracing at the side the entire length of it. Further ahead they saw a strongpoint, sandbag barricades and military equipment were set around. There were several stubber autoguns placed to deter an attack, but there was not a single guardsmen in sight to man them. Ammunition was scattered around and left to looting.

"Those bastards-of-a-race Orks haven't found this place, apparently." said Horatus seeing all the unused ammunition laying around.

"Why was this road left undefended?" asked Achagon.

"Imperial guard must have ran off." said Iulius.

Just as they were commenting on the scene before them, a large group of guardsmen appeared from the wall far ahead, they came out of a breach in the wall and ran straight towards the squad.

Marines were left in a tide of guardsmen. They stood around alarmed as men ran around them with fear written on their faces.

Ioras scanned the horde of guardsmen running all around him, searching for a ranking officer. To normal humans, this event was chaos and people have blurred around them as they sprinted by. But Ioras used his enhanced eye-sight to concentrate on the important aspects he was looking for. Officer pins, sergeant equipment or other things that might indicate someone in charge. His eyes darted like a predator and he detected a sergeant among the rabble. His hand struck out and grabbed the man on his collar. He pulled the sergeant close to his mouth grill "What is going on here? Answer now!" he ordered in a commanding voice.

Sergeant looked over his shoulder, as if he wasn't able to decide whether to be more scared of the Space Marine in front or the mayhem in their backs.

"Orks!" he spurted out "Many Orks! We were overrun!" he said, breathing heavy.

"Your uniforms even didn't get dirty, how were you overrun?" pointed out Ioras.

Sergeant looked uncertain and didn't answer.

"Cowards." Ioras said and turned towards the back, where the majority of guardsmen already passed him and were running along the road.

He set his outer vox unit to maximum and shouted "In the name of the Emperor, stand your ground!" his commanding voice stopped the closest guardsmen in their place. More from fear than loyalty. He took out his bolt pistol and shot one of the distant guardsmen that was still running away.

The round rang loud and he shouted again in full vox volume "Stand or die!"

Some guardsmen were stopped by the imminent threat of death but the ones in the front was too away to care. They deem themselves safe from the Space Marine's pistol.

"Like hell if I would!" shouted the guardsmen in the front of the group still running away.

Ioras caught Achagon's stare and simply nodded. Achagon was in motion.

He scaled a barricade in one leap and balanced his sniper rifle on his arm as he aimed down the street. The shot blew the mocking guardsmen's head off and showered the nearby guardsmen with his brain matter.

The entire group came to a halt.

Ioras turned towards the sergeant that was still in his grip, the man lolled like a doll in his angry grip.

"Where are the Orks, speak now!" he shouted his vox still turned on.

The man was dazed from the amplified voice and wasn't able to answer as his ears rang. Ioras lowered the voice of his vox caster.

"Where are they?" he asked again.

"They're right behind us." sergeant said quickly.

"Julius, Horatus, to me." he ordered and two marines moved towards him.

"Julius take left, Horatus right, make this guardsmen man the stubbers and the barricades, make them ready for the coming Orks." he ordered.

Two marines took off to the sides of the road and ordered at the guardsmen to man the road.

Guardsmen started to walk towards the positions slowly, as if they don't want to. They were still not into fighting but the casual murder of their fellows showed them that the Space Marines were an imminent fatal end and fear kept them in place.

"Arm yourselves, man the stubbers, NOW!" shoted Ioras with full vox volume.

The uncertain guardsmen hurried double time to grab whatever guns they can get, thankfully there were many lasguns laid around to arm those who abandoned their requisitioned armament back at their initial post. Abandoning gear was usually a fatal offense in the guard but it was also a sin against the Emperor himself. Armed guardsmen took position behind the sandbags, some manned the stubbers and checked its ammo.

There were no heavy weapons around to provide heavy killing power "This must be a light combat zone." pointed out Rexus.

"And still they deserted it." said Iulius.

"Stay near me and make these man hold their ground." Ioras ordered the guardsmen sergeant.

"B-but I'm not their commanding offi..." the man stuttered but Ioras cut in "I don't care. Just do as I bid. Or by the Emperor I will crush your head in my fist." Ioras was running out of patience with these cowards.

"Y-yes, lord." replied sergeant before grabbing a lasgun himself.

Ioras vox silently through his internal helmet vox, so that the guardsmen would not hear "Iulius move to the back and don't waste your ammo if not necessary, provide covering fire if you have to."

They weren't going to waste their limited ammo on these cowards.

"Julius, Horatus keep those man in line."

"Achagon don't engage until you see a dangerous target, aim for the flamers. I don't want those close by."

"Cussax, Herean, Fextus, Deciaci at front, keep those Orks out of the sandbags."

Squad Extus returned their affirmatives with the silent marine to marine helmet vox.

To the guardsmen, marines were just standing in silence and moving about on their own accords.

Several man pissed themselves when a loud "WAAAGH!" was heard in a distance.

"How many?" asked Ioras his helmet snapping towards the sergeant.

"At least twenty, lord." said the man quickly.

"We have fifty guardsmen." pointed out Ioras.

The implication was that the guardsmen would run from an enemy they outnumbered two to one.

Sergeant looked embarrassed and didn't made a comment on their failure.

"Name and regiment?" asked Ioras.

Sergeant felt like getting hit in the face, he expected some kind of reprimand or mock regarding their failure in courage.

"Yes?" Ioras said looking ahead at the breach.

Sergeant locked his feet and stood to attention "Echtesia Palace Guard, 1st regiment, Sergeant David Eder, sir" he shouted trying to force some courage into his voice.

"At ease." replied Ioras, he knew about the basic drills of the guardsmen for he fought alongside them on many occasions.

Ioras still looked ahead at the breach in the mile long rockrete wall that followed this road and assessed it as their best choice for a crossing.

They would need to use the breach if they wanted to quickly scale the wall, otherwise it was too high to climb over. And they didn't had the proper tools to blast a hole through. Even if they had it would be unwise to use their weapons so uselessly.

"Scan report." Ioras voxed to Iulius. Devastator sergeant was the one with the long range scanner device, auspex. Ioras wasn't willing to take the sergeant's numbers as accurate.

"I got bad readings. The signals are blending together but I'd say at least thirty." Iulius voxed back.

"We move through the breach after we deal with this." voxed Ioras to his command.

Squad Extus was ready but the guardsmen were clearly scared and might flee in a moment's notice.

"Today you guardsmen prove your worth to the Emperor of mankind." shouted Ioras with his helmet vox speaker.

He was no orator but he heard Galieo give speeches to marines and guardsmen on many occasions. He knew it lit the fighting spirit of men even when against impossible odds.

But this time it wasn't working. Guardsmen were too scared of him to be inspired by his voice. He was no charismatic figure head to these simple men. He was an angel of death, come to exact His judgement upon their cowardly souls. Ork warcries and distant gunfire also did not improve the situation.

The first Orks appeared through the breach and the sight of the enemy made several guardsmen whimper and release their bowels.

Marines stood unfazed by the growing number of Orks. A dozen Orks appeared so far but more was following behind.

Ioras shouted "Guardsmen! Fire all guns!"

Lasbolts and stubber rounds cracked down the street and pounded the Ork position. Several greenskins went down, while others scattered around to minimize casualties.

Gunfire was only minorly effective but Ioras decided to start the combat soon so that the guardsmen would get caught up in combat and overcome their fear through anger.

"Hatred is the fire that purifies darkness!" shouted Ioras quoting Codex Astartes

"Carry the Emperor wraith as your torch and burn thine enemies with it." he kept shouting these quotes he heard from Galieo a hundred times on mass prayers.

Guardsmen had got caught in battlelust. They fired round after round and dropping Orks in a hail of fire.

Lasfire richocheted off Ork armour plates and stubber rounds lodged in their muscles. But the greenskins wasn't easy to fell. They kept coming. One of the Orks was shot through the eye but it kept running despite the horrible wound.

Marines didn't spent their ammo on the oncoming Orks and cut down those who got too close to the sandbags with melee weapons.

Herean, Fextus and Deciaci was able to kill the Orks that actually manage to reach the defensive line.

But as they finish the first wave off, more Orks started to come through the breach. Some twenty Orks were at the wall clampering over the rubble it left when the hole exploded.

Guardsmen reloaded and fired at will. Ioras did not know their drills and didn't cared either, he was sure the Extus could handle themselves even without the guardsmen. But a wall of laser fire and flesh was the tactical way to preserve their ammo and health without getting into firefights.

Besides these Orks were the lowest of the low, the ones they've been called boys, he knew that the bigger ones called Nobz, the so-called aristocracy, ruled over the weaker, smaller Orks. Luckily there were no Nobz among the rabble of Ork boyz coming their way.

He watched as the Orks get cut down by laser fire but this time several more managed to reach the sandbags. Guardsmen's fire was not enough to stop them.

Ten guardsmen at the front tried to prevent the Orks from scaling the sandbags with their bayonets and knifes. Their efforts were wasted when a group of Orks managed to jump inside the sandbags. Marines acted quickly and brutally cut them down. The rest was not able to scale the sandbags and fell backwars as dozens of lasrounds slammed into their flesh.

Guardsmen regained their self respect and started to fight more eagerly, they had seen that the Orks were not immortal.

Ioras counted thirty-five Ork boyz at the third wave that just revealed at the breach. He hoped that this was the last one, for the guardsmen would not be able to hold off more attacks. He did not want to fully commit his marines to combat and endanger them.

Stubber fire shoot down several Orks but more marched on. These Orks were moving tightly packed so that each Ork would take more hits before dying. Once an Ork was riddled with bullets the rest carried his corpse like a shield at the front as it was tore apart by more rounds. This allowed them to get closer than the last bunch.

Achagon trained his sniper on the ork mob for targets but the Orks were staying close, not letting him see through.

"Lord, they're concealing something." he voxed to Ioras.

"Shoot if you spot anything out of place."

"Affirmative."

Orks moved closer and closer, they started charging forwards and started to dissipate revealing what is in the middle of their mod.

"Grenades!" shouted Achagon over the vox but he was too late.

Within the group was revealed a common looking Ork boy. But this was no mere Ork boy, it was an Stikk Bomma, one of those Ork boyz armed with the knowledge of which part of a stikk bomb should be thrown, and also the stikk bomb himself.

Stikk bomma boyz lobbed their grenades over the sandbags and the crude grenade devices fell among the guardsmen.

Several loud explosions erupted around the defensive line. One of the stikkbombs had landed near Deciaci and exploded near his feet. The nearby guardsmen was ripped apart but he was unfazed by the explosive. His holy armour kept him secure against alien contraptions.

The Orks managed to reach the sandbags and scaled it unopposed with the guardsmen in disarray. They started killing humans as they stood around dazed or wandered aimlessly. Some of the guards were hunched near sandbags and cried, rejecting their deaths.

Marines on the other hand was a blur of melee. They had their chainsword in hand and bolt pistols in the other.

They shot several Orks before they could make over the sandbags. And dispatched the ones that manage to scale it with chainswords. The roar of chainswords and butchering noise of saw teeth filled the air.

Cussax and Deciaci was manage to hold the middle line in unison. Cussax fired at the Orks coming with burst from his boltgun and Deciaci killed those who manage to charge at them. However the number of Orks was too much for the sides, Fextus and Herean was hard pressed against the Orks that scale the defenses and kill the guardsmen around them.

Seeing his brethen hard pressed, Rexus took the initiative. He moved towards Fextus' position, and released the gas safety on his heavy flamer. A 'psh' sound came as the weapon was ready to breath fire.

"Fires of His rage is terrible. Here, have a sample." he said before dousing the Orks in a burst of flame.

Two of the guardsmen were also caught in the column of fire but he payed them no heed. Several Orks collapsed under the immense heat while other scattered around as the burning gelatin caught on their flesh and kept burning deep into their bodies.

Herean was fighting against three Orks at the same time. He landed his chainsword onto an Ork's head and started sawing through it. Chainsword growled violently as it's motors puffed out smoke. It chewed through Ork's skull and ripped the brain apart. He shot the second in the neck with his bolt gun, greenskin collapsed as his spine was tore from it's place only the neck-flesh was holding his head attached to his body as became still.

Herean deflected the third one's choppa with the barrel of the pistol. The Ork raised his slugga and took two shots point blank at the Herean's chest, they bounced off harmlessly. He then pull out his chainsword from his first kill and swung it to saw through the Ork's neck. The metallic teeth got hold of the Ork meat and in a gory display sawed his neck off. The more he pressed the trigger, the more chainsword dug deep into the flesh. He didn't need to pull back the sword as it freed itself by eating away the Ork flesh. Ork's head fell sideways in an angle that is not possible within normal conditions, before collapsing.

Herean's chainsword was clogged with the meat. He fired the sword again, trying to cycle it clean. Blood and chewed bones flew around in tiny pieces as the chainsword roared.

He was too preoccupied to see the Orks coming at him. Four Orks slammed into Herean and dropped him on his back. He landed with a clanging noise as his backpack hit the ground. One Ork raised his choppa to land a killing blow but the side of his head exploded outwards. He looked around dazed with his other eye for a moment before collapsing.

Ioras was among the Orks in a blink. His chainsword sawed one's wrist, then in a continuing swing his sword embedded at another's neck. He fired the chainsword and while sawing through the Ork's neck, he fired his bolt pistol to the next Ork. Greenskin's lungs blew outwards as the blank ranged shot dug deep into his chest and exploded.

He slammed his narthecium's reductor into the neck of the last Ork. The reductor was designed to suck up Space Marine gene-seed when a brother is fallen. But in this instance it sucked the torn flesh and the part of the aort vein that feed the brain. He pulled the reductor back and put it in reverse.

Reductor spat out the meat and veins it previously sucked in a fleshy noise through the collector tube.

Ork fell down holding his neck but Ioras finished him off with his bolt pistol shoot through the head, damned Orks was resilient to kill and he had no mercy for the beasts.

"Damned cancer of a race." he commented as casually slaughtering four Orks in mere seconds.

Just as more Orks manage to scale the barricade Achagon managed to find his target. Stikk bommas were preparing for a new wave of attack but Achagon rained on their parade.

He shot a round that found its way into the bag of grenades. The explosion ripped Orks apart that were right near the skikk bommas. The ones scaling the barricade fell forward as the shockwave reached them. Guardsmen who still managed to fight used their bayonets to dispatch the Orks while marines cut them down with chainswords.

In the next minute combat was over. An uneasy silence fell all around as the death screams and gunfire ceased. Ioras looked at the casualties and saw that many guardsmen were laying dead around them. There were many dismembered corpses from the grenade blasts. Echnisian guardsmen didn't looked like real combatants but more like parade corps. However they had survived this ordeal and had something to boast about when they go back.

Horatus march besides Ioras and voxed silently "There are guardsmen cuddled near sandbags, crying."

"I assume these were an honor unit and never seen any real combat." replied Ioras checking his narthecium and cleaning it of Ork flesh. His entire right vambrace was red with Ork blood.

Echtesia Palace guard had no medics and no one was rushing to patch the bleeding guardsmen. At least five guardsmen bled to death on the ground while others just wandered around aimlessly and cried with their heads covered with their arms.

"Sergeant!" shouted Ioras and the battered guard sergeant jumped over a dead guardsmen to get to the Apothecary.

"Yes, lord?" he asked, his voice clearly angry at the marines for forcing these poor man to fight and die.

"Get your man together." Ioras ordered.

When sergeant stood his ground in rejection, he turned his helmet towards the sergeant and looked at him through his eye lenses.

To the sergeant, he like look like a metal inhuman murderer, with red glaring eyes.

Sergeant was angry but looked to the ground as not to challenge the Space Marine and make matters worse. He broke off and went, as ordered, to gather the guardsmen.

Within minutes guardsmen grouped together. Some of them seemed to had it easy on the combat, with still clean but wrinkled shirts. The only thing bad thing they suffered was emotional distress. Others however, looked broken. There were blood and dirt all over their uniform and faces. They stood barely upright with shoulders sunk and blank stares into the distance.

"You did good, guardsmen. Be proud that you uphold the Emperor's will today." Ioras adressed the gathering.

Ioras turned to sergeant Eder "Where is your command unit?"

Sergeant pointed ahead.

"You will lead us to it." said Ioras.

"Lord, we got incoming." said Iulius holding out his auspex.

"More Orks?" Ioras was immediately alerted.

"No, I don't think so, these are more distinct. Vehicles, probably tanks." he replied.

Achagon voxed in "Lord Ioras, I see guard units moving towards us from the road. They have Leman Russ tanks."

"Sergeant, do we got enemy guardsmen on this rock?" Ioras asked the Sergeant Eder.

"Sir?" Eder was puzzled.

"Do we have traitors on this planet? Only Orks?"

"Only Orks."

"We wait and see who those are." he said to Iulius.

"They'll be here in two minutes." informed Iulius.

=I=

A duo of Chimera transports came to a halt at the end of the barricade. Chimeras were the workhorse of the Imperial Guard. They were dedicated armoured transports that carried the guardsmen to the front, for thousands of years.

Chimeras had halted but kept their engines running.

Guardsman sat around the barricade waiting. They still hadn't wear the shock of combat and were in a grim mood, looking with dead eyes to the incoming group of armour.

Two squads of veteran Palace Guard dismounted fully armed and armoured. They stood in an orderly line in front of their chimeras, lasguns held across their chests. Chimeras parted sideways and the Leman Russ tank pulled into the middle till it stopped behind the line of veterans.

Turret hatch of the Leman Russ opened an a tank officer wearing a cap revealed himself.

"Who leads this unit?" officer shouted at the idly looking guardsmen. He was unnerved by their devastated looks but kept acting composed.

None of the guardsmen bothered to get up or answer, they exchanged glanced with one another.

"I said who leads this unit, answer me!" officer shouted again getting angry and scared.

"I am." a voice said next to him, the officer felt the cold touch of a boltpistol's barrel at his neck.

He wasn't able to turn his head towards his assailant, frozen in fear, his face turn white from his imminently possible death. Officer's mind raced with possibilities and thoughts on his death. Someone actually climbed upon the tank without anyone noticing and manage to take him hostage. Him! How can that be?

"W-who are y-you, I-I am an Imperial o-officer and y-you are in violati..." officer stuttered uncontrollably as he tried to threaten the figure who had a gun to his head.

"Shut up and tell me your name and regiment." voice ordered.

Veterans turned towards the tank officer but the ragtag group of guardsmen also stood up and came near the veterans. Not even his own veterans was in a hurry to aid their officer and free him from this assailant.

"Answer me!" the voice commanded and the distorted inhuman voice made the officer piss in his pants, his overblown self confidence evaporating.

"Echtesia Palace Guard, 1st regiment, Tank Officer Brad Marco" the officer shouted trembling.

"Are you loyal to the Emperor?" asked the figure pushing the bolt pistol into his neck.

"I-I am, I am" shouted the officer.

The pressure of the bolt pistol was gone and the figure moved towards the tank turret's barrel to make himself shown.

It was a Space Marine in light blue power armour a big strange drill device on his right arm and an old bolt pistol at his other hand.

"Are you the commanding officer of this guard unit?" asked Ioras.

Officer was shaking and couldn't answer.

Seeing that the officer was in no shape to reply, he turned towards the veteran guardsmen and shouted "Who leads this guard unit?".

"I do." a voice came from behind him.

Ioras turned and saw that the hatch of the second Leman Russ was opened and a guardsmen with over-decorated uniform stood there.

"Who do I address?" he asked.

"This is our planet, I think the courtesy of introduction is preserved for the visitors first." said the voice.

Ioras moved several steps towards the second tank and the veteran guardsmen raised their guns pointing at the marine. Even the Leman Russ turret turned towards the marine in a threatening move. Nobody cared a second before when Ioras had the officer's head in his sights and now they went the effort of protecting whoever this was.

"Must be someone important." concluded Ioras to himself.

"These guns aren't much courteous." he said holstering his bolt pistol.

"They're just being over protective, considering you were threatening my officer a second ago I think it seems reasonable." pointed out the guardsmen.

"Fine. I am Chief Apothecary of the Emperor's Spears Chapter by the Emperor's will. Ioras is my name." he introduced himself.

The guardsmen took of his cap and his face is revealed "I am Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia of House Echnisia, Colonel of Echtesia Palace Guards and Daughter of my house." said the guardswomen.

She had a beautiful but strong face. Ioras thought that she was in her thirties, his medical expertise would say thirty two. She had one side of her head shaved as a guard issue haircut but the other side had long beautiful blonde hair.

Ioras took off his helm and looked directly at her.

"I'm sorry m'lady. I did not notice that you were..." said Ioras

"What? A woman?" she quipped

"A royalty." Ioras concluded

"What happened here?" asked Agathe.

Guard sergeant David and his men were right beside the veterans and listened intently at the conversation. If Ioras told the lady about their cowardly desertion, it would mean summary execution for them all. Their eyes grew large as they waited for the explanation.

"We were marching towards the rich districts as we came upon this group of guard unit, sergeant David here explained to us that Orks ambushed them and caused many casualties so they retreated back to this position. We seen fit to aid them until the Ork threat was contained." explained Ioras with his half truths.

Agathe looked at Ioras up and down as if in disbelief. Ioras' delivered his alibi without a hint of lying but she knew that he hid something from her. She had spent her teen years among Imperial politics, which was filled with assassinations, deception and scheming as daily events, so she saw right through the perfectly political explanation that basicly said that the guards were fleeing and Marines made them fight the Orks.

Ioras realised that she wasn't a dumb broad to be easily fooled. Her face was impossible to read by human standards for any hint of lying. But Ioras had his enhanced eye-sight and saw the tiniest flicker of her muscles that betrayed her.

"Very well." she accepted the almost-truth explanation. "Lord Ioras, I thank you for participating in the Imperial effort to defend our world." she said.

"What is the current situation? We are somewhat outdated with the maps." said Ioras.

"Orks are hitting us from everywhere possible, we even had reports of Orks in the sewers. Lion Warriors are not able to contain it wholly so we called in extra guard units to protect the hive. They were successful so far." said Agathe.

"I assume you are not alone here, Lord Ioras." she said courteously, as she already expected other Spears to be around.

Ioras blink clicked a rune and the Squad Extus revealed themselves.

Half of the squad was in a position where they could easily cut down the veteran units with heavy fire and other half was at the back of the convoy able to disable to tank crews in a moments notice.

Agathe was impressed.

"These marines don't have the overblown pride Lion Warriors have." she thought. They understood the strength and weaknesses of their enemies and devise strategies rather than charging in glorious idiocy which is the most common Lion Warriors tactic she witnessed.

"We appreciate if you can provide us with recent maps to the hive. We need to reach to Lion Warriors command." said Ioras bowing slightly.

She was also impressed with this marine who has self confidence and intelligence far above anything she seen in Lion Warriors. Due to her family's close relations with the Lion Warriors Chapter she had the impressions that, Space Marines were just dumb powerful warriors with no courtesy and cleverness to what they do. She thought that they were basicly super-brutes with no depth to them. But this Ioras showed more than just dumb strength.

She had no idea about his rank, 'Chief Apothecary' did not meant anything to her. But even from their looks, she could tell that Ioras was the leader among the Spears. And it impressed her that the leader will put himself in danger and confront the convoy, rather than having one of his marines handle it.

"I take it you're here to help us then?" she asked.

"We will do best as we can but as you can see we are not an army, m'lady." replied Ioras.

"You're welcome anyhow. Echtesia needs all the help she can get." she said with a solemn mood.

Ioras could clearly see from her tired face and exhausted posture that she was coordinating her forces against the Orks for days with no rest in sight.

She looked over to the barricade and eyed the Ork corpses.

You killed many Orks." she said.

"We did but we paid it with guardsmen lives." Ioras replied.

"I thank you again Lord Ioras for your assistance, we are desperate at this moment for a breath from this Ork menace." she said smiling as best as she could with her tired face.

"Emperor's Spears are glad to help you m'lady, call me Ioras." Ioras said as calmly as ever.

"My communications officer will provide you with the maps you need but the Lion Warriors command is deep inside the combat zone, we can't help you get there, Ioras" she said.

"We can manage on our own, maps are an appreciated gift, m'lady." Ioras said bowing his head again.

In the next five minutes Ioras and the squad had the maps on their helmet displays and Iulius was manage to recalibrate the auspex using the communications officer's frequency. Now they were ready for Echtesia.

"Fare well Ioras" she said as they parted.

"Emperor Protect you, Lady Agathe." replied Ioras and the two Imperial forces parted ways. One going towards the hive and its safety, the other into the combat zone and the dangers of Ork invasion.

 **-XVI-**

Squad Extus moved near the edge of the sector, which was designated as the combat zone on their newly acquired maps. From this part on was shown as high danger area but they had already encountered Orks in large numbers so it was a good indicator that whoever came up with these maps had no idea about the progress of real combat.

Combat zone was a large area that started from the inner hive cluster wall, which the squad had passed easily thanks to the breach, and ended at giant chasm that was designated as a river. Area covered as the combat zone was huge and encompassed several different types of districts.

"Orks sure have spread wide." said Julius checking the map himself.

"Coward guardsmen of this corrupted planet must have failed to contain them." said Horatus despising the command man of the guard.

"Why hate the guard so?" asked Julius.

"Why? Because they're weak, that's why." replied Horatus.

"We were once weak too." reminded Julius.

"Not anymore." said Horatus proudly.

Julius didn't reply but he wasn't so sure they are strong now. Event on Idagenia had shown him how weak he was. How powerless he was to save his brothers.

"Where are the Imperial forces on this map?" asked Iulius suddenly as he shuffled through the maps on his helmet display.

"There is none." replied Ioras.

There were no indication of troop deployment or the latest Ork contacts on the map they took from Echtesians. Clever Space Marine chapters worked under intelligence data and expect to know many thing such as ally dispositions, enemy dispositions, command integrity, enemy armour types, enemy aerial presence, sections covered by enemy artillery, mine fields and many more. Ioras wasn't sure if the lack of data was because Echtesians wanted to hide such critical information from Spears, or they had no idea on what's going on within the combat zone. So, he was leading the squad blind into hostile territory. Luckily the Lion Warriors command bunker had an indicator.

In reality combat zone was supposedly the main sector where the Imperial forces defend the hive from amassing Ork forces, and fought against their endless massed attacks. But something must have gone wrong and there were Ork forces the Spears engaged behind the designated combat zone. Even slow moving such as the StreetBlocka.

"When you said that we are going in blind, I underestimated it, but now..." trailed off Iulius, he was more frustrated with the lack of available data than the others. Devastators usually always had such data because the other elements of their force would encounter enemies first and report back to devastators for devastating fire support.

Ioras checked the maps via his helmet display "We are arriving to the edge of the rich districts, but the lack of Orks up until now is what worries me."

"Maybe we are winning." Julius said smiling faintly under his helmet, Ioras wasn't able to see the smile and took it as a serious comment.

"Unlikely, it's probable that there is something that lures the greenskins away from us, with hopes of a better fight. These beasts live for a good war." replied Ioras.

"Probably a mass Imperial presence or a bastion of some sort." said Iulius scanning around with his auspex.

"Not another bastion." said Julius to himself.

"Anything?" asked Ioras.

"Negative." said Iulius.

They moved ahead between the piles of broken down buildings and abandoned personal transport vehicles. The road was full of them, apparently there were riots and a great pandemonium and Orks getting behind the defensive line didn't improve the situation.

"We got incoming!" shouted Julius as he saw the shapes on the sky dropping towards them.

The shapes were making a distinct motor noise and leave behind a trail of black smoke as they descend towards squad Extus.

Purring high pitch noise grew louder and louder as they neared the marines. Extus was already in cover and the shapes fell some distance away. They bombarded a wide area. Explosions rose towards the sky in a big black smoke and fire till they dissipated.

"Rockets! Greenskins are firing rockets at us." said Horatus.

"Rockets? Yes. Us? No. Those were too random." said Julius.

As he spoke, they heard the same purring noise in the distance and saw several more rockets descend from the sky into the city with no apparent target.

They landed divided and disorganized as before and some exploded upon impact while others only stirred some dust, their firing mechanisms failing to explode.

Cussax's vox caster made a static-like noise and Julius realised it was a chuckle.

A moment later Cussax said "Their rockets won't even fire properly." as if pointing it out would make it funny.

"Lucky for us." Ioras said then added "move!"

Squad broke cover and marched for sometime before reaching the end of the rich district. It was apparent that they were leaving the rich part and entering somewhere else, because the well paved stone road ended with a gatehouse and continued on cheap industrial asphalt. Also there were no sideways and the wide road was clearly made for industrial vehicles. There was a giant flag hanging from the gatehouse's arcway, sporting the purple and black colors of Echtesia.

"What's the next section?" asked Horatus, didn't bothering to check the maps.

"Factories and production plants and then the city outer wall. Also worker habs." said Iulius checking the maps.

"We should directly go to the wall with the shortest route possible, factories would be deserted and we have no use for them." said Horatus to Ioras.

"Wall would put us too close to the combat, we might get bogged down in fighting or catch some unnecessary artillery fire." said Iulius.

"We might, but its better than wasting time in deserted parts of the hive." said Horatus.

"They might not be deserted, artillery units and logistics may be stationed towards the back. It's even possible we might even come across military command units by chance." said Iulius.

"I wouldn't leave this to chance. And neither would Ioras, right Lord?" asked Horatus.

Ioras didn't reply at first considering both options in depth, checking over the maps as the squad paced forwards.

"Like the same person born to different mothers." thought Julius as he listen to the two sergeant's argue. One was clearly a Devastator Sergeant who would take solid and tactically wise path while the other was an Assault Sergeant with a desire to resolve issues quickly and directly, suffering the consequences.

"I plotted a route towards the wall passing through the factories." said Ioras.

"But what if we came across an impassible terrain, an obstacle or a wall." said Horatus.

"These factories are built with wide roads so that heavy lifter cargo vehicles can manage through them and carry their products." explained Ioras.

They moved through the habs first, these were not as fancy as the housings they saw before. Soon however they came upon a wide crossroad and saw the factories up close. The gigantic buildings rose several dozen metres into the air and laid out for kilometres into the industrial area. The factory area was a long way from the main hive and the average factory worker probably never seen the hive itself up close during their lifetime. Rich districts closer to hive was where the real pleasures of the world was. The rich and prestigious had access to the excess provided under the rule of House Echnisia. The factories provided the richer sections with the endless supply of worldly devices, ranging from forks to chemicals. All the disposable utilities were produced day and night and carried over to the hive.

This was before the war happened. Before the Orks arrive at Echtesia. Now the giant factories were abandoned, only the occasional random rocket barrages give voice to the emptied buildings.

Extus moved in through the path designated by Ioras. It was a long road towards the wall, there was some abandoned heavy weight vehicles and trucks on the road but other than that it was empty.

"Not much of a damage here." said Rexus looking at the high factory buildings.

"Workers must be drafted once the Ork presence became apparent." said Julius.

Deciaci raised his bolter to get their attention "I hear something." he said pointing towards a giant sheet-metal door used to load in the ores for whatever this factory was supposed to make out of.

"Yeah, me too." said Achagon putting his eye over the scope and ranging the factory's windows and pipe openings for possible contacts.

"What is it?" asked Ioras.

"Chatter, crying, human noises." said Deciaci.

"Move to that door. We open it and see what waits us inside." said Ioras and the squad moved in unison, covering every angle with their bolters.

Deciaci and Ioras moved the sides of the door, Julius and Herean was right behind them. Horatus took cover behind a nearby barrel where we got a full view of the inside once the doors was open.

Deciaci and Ioras grabbed the giant door and raised it with their superhuman strength. The giant door was impossible to open with human standards but two marines hefting it made it look too easy.

As the door groaned Julius and Herean had already took point and was covering their squad mates while they were busy with the door. Once the door was raised to Astartes height and bolter barrels showed at the doorstep the people inside became aware of their presence.

Julius saw several armed man raising their guns towards them "Drop your weapons or die. Choose." he shouted with his vox speakers booming.

The men were horrified by the inhuman voice made by his vox-grill. All except one dropped their guns on instinct. The one that didn't comply was a brute. He had a short-cut mohawk hair on his otherwise bald head. The sides of his head and cheeks were covered with continuous tattoos that resembled snakes. He also has a black long beard which was kept pretty well compared to the entire pack. He was wearing a leather sand-yellow vest with pockets on both sides and sand-camouflage military issue pants accompanied by black military jack-boots. His tattoos ran down his neck and onto his arms in one swift formation. Julius could see the distinct shapes on the tattoo and decided that whoever did it took his time.

It took Julius to realise all these details less than a second, in the full second he also saw details of the guy's weapon that was still pointed at him.

He carried an old stubber in his one hand and leading the bullet trail with his other hand. It could probably tear apart several guys in one burst but against Astartes power armour it was useless.

"Drop the weapon." repeated Julius as he moved towards the brute with his bolter aimed at his head.

The guy didn't respond or even flinch, the second time the marine shouted.

"Drop it." shouted Julius a third time, but the brute was still standing in the exact same pose as if expecting something. He was standing like a statue.

Ioras realised that there were more people on the catwalk above them and moved inside without breaking his aim from the brute.

"We see you up there, come down here and we'll talk." he said.

A second later several shadows moved as one figure raised on his feet.

"He is deaf. Won't hear ya, I'm afraid." the figure said striding slowly towards the nearest metal ladder.

"Alexis!" he shouted, then the brute looked up at him. Figure made a swirling motion with his hand and Alexis lowered the stubber he was carrying.

The figure grabbed hold of the ladder and put his feet to the sides of it and slid down to the ground level.

Ioras signalled Julius to stand down, Julius lowered his bolter but still scanned the people around for any problems that may yet arise.

"Quite a show there." the guy said pointing at the door.

"We are Space Marines." declared Ioras boldly.

"I assumed that much" he said sarcastically "We, lowly people, know a thing or two."

He was wearing a black kopiah hat and had black disorganised long hair mixing into his short black beard. He also wore a black vest with gold colored decorations at it's shoulders, over his tan combat uniform. The uniform had the same desert-camouflage design with the Alexis's outfit. He spoke with a guttural dialect of the low gothic.

Ioras also realised that the uniform had a different rank insignia than the regular guard regiments. He wasn't able to identify it but it looked important.

The guy also had a pair of stubguns in holster in either side of his hips accompanied with an odd dangling gold-yellow tassels.

"We thought the cursed greens found a way in." he said walking towards Ioras.

"Who are you people?" asked Ioras.

"How uncivilized of me, I forgot the necessities in all this ruckus. You gave us quite a scare." he said smiling to reveal a gold tooth.

When Ioras gave no reply he continued "I am Lord Erdul Malik of these respectable gentleman, we are the Adi Balhareth Raiders" he waved a hand toward his man.

"Are you guardsmen?" asked Ioras.

Malik moved towards one his man in a calm demeanour "Of course we are." he said then added "Barely." he laughed, tapping one of his man on the chest to prompt him to laugh.

Man produced an involuntary smile and a nervous laugh, glancing towards Space Marines with fearful eyes.

"What is your rank then? I don't recognize the symbol." said Ioras.

"Oh" he said as if realising just now that he has a rank "We are from far away, so we use our local ranks, I am Kavhim Lord." he said.

Ioras stood unconvinced, his helmet made his thoughts unreadable.

"It's akin to colonel as you would know, Space Marine." Malik said.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ioras.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself, my good friends." said Malik with a smile.

"Get this, we aren't your friends, next time you adress one of us, use lord or use nothing." said Ioras.

"Of course my lord." said Malik with an exaggerated bow towards Ioras.

"We are Emperor's Spears, I am Ioras." Ioras said.

"So were are allies right? In our type of business there are allies and others." said Malik with a serious look.

"We are, as long as you are loyal to the Emperor of mankind." said Ioras.

"Oh bless his name, of course we are, what would we do without the Emperor and his Imperium." said Malik and his man mouthed a silent word as one when they hear the Emperor's name from Malik.

"We need to get to the guard command or whoever is controlling the defence effort in this hive."

"That would be the Lions right?" asked Malik.

"So you know about them."

"I do, are they your friends by any chance?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you hate them as much as we do."

"Why did you think that?"

"Posture, I've been doing this kinda work for a long time, lord."

"What kind of work?"

"You know, going here, going there, trying to get our fair share, while the big gears of the Imperium try to crush us. We know how to survive and its not always the Orks that kill you." Malik said.

Ioras removed his helmet and looked at Malik "Any information or help with the Lions, we would appreciate it. With payment of course." he said.

"What kind of payment?" asked Malik, realising that the Space Marine had nothing to give, monetarily.

"Help." said Ioras.

Malik thought on this for a moment before replying.

"Let me tell you what...lord, we have cargo trucks some long way from here and we need to get our 'cut' to those transports in one piece, you help us and I help you get into the Lion's den." Malik bargained.

In the internal vox Horatus cut in "We don't have time for this. Ioras, let's make them talk, we can cut through them like butter."

"Wait Horatus, I am handling this." Ioras replied.

Horatus was uneased and that made the guardsmen uneasy.

"My man are just eager to help you out in this noble endeavour." lied Ioras to Malik.

"But first we need details, on the cargo, on the quality of the information, on the route." he added.

"Very well, we need help anyway." said Malik and produced a holo-map in his hand.

The route was from their current position to two factories towards the wall. Malik said that the Orks somehow get behind the Imperial defensive line and causing havoc roaming and looting in random, so the factory routes were quite dangerous for them. They deployed at the defensive wall with trucks and some of them needed to get inside the factories to acquire certain commodities.

"And about the cargo?" asked Ioras.

Malik looked to the Apothecary for a second then said "I better show you."

They followed Malik to the other side of the factory towards the next exit where they would start their route.

As they entered a large storage section Ioras saw several crates of ammunition and weaponry as well as a group of people sitting in a tight group circled by armed man of the Balhareth.

"We needed to fight and race our way in to get to these caches before the cursed Orks did, damned beasts loot like a gutter-fly hive upon a corpse." said Malik walking towards the weapons cache they loaded on wheeled carriers. Several young man with hoods and sand hues white robed man stood behind the caches ready to push them on Malik's command.

"These are also your guardsmen?" asked Ioras pointing to the young man that clearly had no weapons and had poor quality sandals and robes.

"Oh, no no, those are the volunteers, they also hail from our homeworld but they've yet to prove themselves worthy as a fighter." he explained.

Ioras looked towards the group of people sitting as a pack. Fear and uncertainty could be read from their faces. Most of them had their gaze towards the ground but some glanced towards Space Marines as they walked in.

"What about those?" asked Ioras.

"They belong to our cargo." Malik said trying to judge the reaction of Ioras through his helmet.

"You're taking slaves?" said Julius before Ioras manage to reply.

"Well, not slaves, we provide them with...work." Malik said.

"You're taking Imperial citizens and selling them as well as looting Imperial factories." Julius said exposing the Malik's efforts.

"It is certain, these man are heretics, let's kill them all." Horatus voxed in.

"No, we need the information, what's going on here is none of our concern at this moment." Ioras voxed back.

"My lords, do not think us evil, this is how the Imperium works, we need these armaments, would you prefer these Imperial products to fall into Ork hands rather than used by us, in the most glorious Emperor's wars." Malik said his man mouthing that word again upon the Emperor's name.

"And the slaves?" asked Julius.

"They are not 'slaves', these man and women are Imperial souls without an aim, they're deserters and pleasure girls we gathered from the hive cluster." said Malik.

"Are they?" asked Ioras.

Now that Julius took a closer look he noticed that several girls really were pleasure girls from the rich districts and some pleasure boys as well.

"This world disgusts me." he thought.

"We provide the Imperial nobility with these prized people, this in not slavery. It's just employment change, they were working for one noble and now they will work for another." said Malik.

"Are we going to stand by and let these man drag Imperial citizens to slavery?" voxed Horatus.

Julius was on the same page with Horatus on this one, but he knew better than to throw out his opinion now.

"I don't like it anymore that you do but this isn't our concern, these people were owned by the lords of this pleasure world before these guardsmen." Ioras said to Horatus on squad wide vox.

"This borders on heresy, Ioras." snarled Horatus.

Ioras kept his composure "We are not the Ecclesiarchy or the Custodes, Horatus, whether you like it or not this is the hidden face of the Imperium. Our involvement here would change nothing and we could use this people to lead us to the Lion's command."

"And what if they're messing with us, these man are hardly trustworthy." Horatus said.

"I will make sure they won't cross us." Ioras replied.

"What do you mean the hidden face of the Imperium, were you aware of this looting and slaving before?" Julius asked Ioras.

"Of course I was, what do you take me for, a neophyte?" said Ioras.

Julius was speechless and didn't reply.

"I have seen riots and massacres and looting all over the Imperium when the local control collapsed. These are hardly news for me. They are humans, they live for their own lives first and for Emperor second. Call it whatever you wish but this is the nature of man. They are not Astartes." said Ioras.

"And it is our duty to defend the Emperor's realm against its enemies." voxed Julius implying the Balhareth.

"Against it's enemies, not against sanctioned guardsmen units. Whatever these man are doing is not under our mission parameters at this moment. Do I despise them? Yes. Do I care? No." Ioras said.

Julius stopped talking, he turned away and walk a few paces in the opposite direction.

Malik and his man were standing still and waited for the Space Marines to give a response, they weren't able to hear the vox communication of the marines at all and only saw the marines standing around in silence and glancing at each other.

Some of the man were really unnerved by the silent stature of the marines thinking something is going wrong.

"We concluded that we will aid you in your efforts, guardsmen." said Ioras.

"Thank the Emperor, I knew we could count on His angels for deliverance." Malik said clearly relieved and mouthed a prayer in his own language which his man responded in kind.

They all knew if the Space Marines were to decided to stop them even the mighty Alexis would be helpless against them.

"We move as soon as possible." said Ioras.

"Of course, my lords." said Malik bowing exaggeratedly when he rose up a bolter barrel came into his full view.

Ioras' bolt pistol was an inch away from his face.

"Listen well, Malik, if you try to trick us or cross us in anyway and you won't even have time to scream before you die." threatened Ioras.

"Y-yes lord." said Malik as his man stood watch silently.

=I=

In the next few minutes several armed buggies were prepared and loaded with the ammunition cargo, the slaves were rounded up and tied to the ammunition cargo that the buggies couldn't carry, they were to drag them the whole way through. As his man hurried to prepare the cargo, Malik and his sergeants sat as a group peering over maps.

Julius approached to them and Malik raised his head to look at him.

"What can we do for you, Lord Astartes?" asked Malik smiling.

"I am tasked to be at your side." said Julius removing his helmet.

"To execute me?" asked Malik sarcastically.

"To protect." said Julius coldly.

"We welcome you then." he said holding the shoulders of two of his men at his sides and his sergeants looked at Julius to salute him.

"What was your name, brother marine?" asked Malik.

"Julius."

"Brother Julius." he said smiling.

"Only Julius."

"I take it that you don't carry the values we bear." said Malik.

"I don't condone Imperial citizens sold to slavery." said Julius.

"I explained you before it isn't slavery but maybe you would like to know more in depth." said Malik.

As they were talking one of Malik's guardsmen approached the slave group where the pleasure girls were being held. He pulled one out of the group holding her arm in a tight grip, girl went quietly as the man dragged her away from the group.

Malik heard the ordeal and turned towards the man leading the girl away eagerly.

"I said they would not be spoiled!" he shouted and the man stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked at Malik for a second then averted his gaze and let go of the girl's arm. He nudged the girl towards the slave group with the butt of his gun gently, with a disappointed face.

"So you show compassion towards your...merchandise." said Julius.

Malik turned towards the marine "Call it whatever you want, we survive this way, I hope one day you see how the world is rather than how you think it is."

The debate didn't continue as the guardsmen readied the caravan and Ioras called both groups to move on his order.

Julius followed Malik and his sergeants into one of the buggies, Malik climbed to the shotgun of the second one as his sergeants filled the first one.

Alexis climbed at the back of the second buggie and sat atop the ammo crates. An Astartes would break the vehicle with his weight so no one offered him a ride and he didn't need any either. Julius' strides were enough to catch up to the vehicle as it moved slowly.

 **-XVII-**

Two buggies was at the front of the convoy, Malik rode the shotgun in the second one as Julius walked beside him. His eyes and ears were scanning the area for possible targets, he didn't show Malik any attention more than required. The giant brute of a man, Alexis was sitting at the back of the buggie atop the ammo crates.

"So, lord Astartes." said Malik towards Julius trying to get his attention.

His right elbow sticking out of the window as he smoked his lho-stick and watched the road.

Julius made a grunting sound instead of a proper reply.

"No offence but your attitude is a tough as the armour you wear." said Malik trying to break ice.

"Smoking on duty, slavery, looting, don't you guardsmen have any discipline?" Julius said.

"Well, I've seen some iron companies during my time with the guard, served alongside many, however I've never seen anyone so clear cut as you marine." he commented.

"By clear cut you mean proper."

"Proper is what's written in the books, this is life."

"Life without honour in no life to be had."

"We have honour but we also need requirements, war isn't free you know. You Space Marines are always so quick to judge, luckily for us your lord wasn't the executioner type." Malik said.

"He knows what he is doing."

"But you don't agree with him."

"It doesn't matter if I agree or not, he is my lord and these are his orders." said Julius.

"The perfect answer from the perfect soldier." quipped Malik.

"You wouldn't understand, your and mine war are two different ones."

"These man and women we gathered from the hive cluster, you know what they do for a living?" asked Malik.

"Not looting I presume." said Julius.

"You don't know anything about the people you protect and yet you judge us the bad guys and these wretched slugs the good."

"I see armed guardsmen dragging Imperial citizens through the streets to sell them at a profit." said Julius.

"Then you need to see more, my friend."

"After this day maybe I don't want to see more." said Julius.

"They are corrupt servants of the aristocracy of the Imperial elite, they spent their time getting into all sorts of perversion while you and I fight battles for them." explained Malik.

"I fight for the Emperor." replied Julius angrily.

"Me too. But the masters of these man and women take from the Emperor for their own ends. Look at us, look at my men, do you see a dozen Leman Russ rolling with us? Or Valkyries flying overhead? No. We have to conduct a war based on our own wits and our own resources."

"Don't you get requisitions from the Imperial command?" asked Julius.

"Not unless you're one of the glory boys, you know, Cadian, Catachan, Armageddon, we get the short end of the stick." said Malik.

"And your homeplanet?"

"They are poorer than a desert hermit." said Malik.

"You still haven't convinced me on anything, fighting for the Emperor means more than weapons at hand."

"I'm not trying to convince you, just telling you how things are, you accept it or you don't."

"So who buys these people you gathered?" asked Julius.

"Imperial nobility of course, who else."

Julius was puzzled "So you kidnap them from one hive to sell to another?"

"The good ones bring good reward that's why we need to keep them in pristine condition, wounded and scarred whores make no profit". said Malik.

"You mentioned perversions, what kind?" asked Julius feeling ashamed for his want to know more.

"Sex cults, obscura raves, blood hunts, you name it." said Malik.

"And the Imperial nobility supports these?"

"They are the host, lord Astartes."

"These man you accuse of perversion is the lords and masters of the Imperial citizens."

"I don't accuse them, its what they do." said Malik.

"I can't believe a word of it."

"Believe or don't hell if I care."

They kept going the entire street until Julius stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Malik signalling his driver to stop as well, the buggie came to a halt.

"Engine sounds, at five-three." said Julius walking both into his vox and at Malik.

Gun fire showered at the first buggie and took out its driver. Luckily the vehicle came to a dead stop.

Several motorbikes turned the far corner and drive full throttle towards the convoy.

The riders of the bikes were shouting as they drove recklessly towards their prey.

"Shooters at the windows and bikes coming in." reported Julius being the foreguard of the Extus.

Ioras ordered two more marines including Achagon near the second buggie while the rest of them took cover at the back to counter any flanking attacks.

Affirmatives rang at Ioras' ear as the squad moved to their designated positions.

Riders closed in fast as the Balharethi guardsmen returned fire with their autoguns.

The street rang loud with autogun fire as both sides fired their cheap weapons at each other.

Alexis dropped from the back of the buggie and hefted his stubber in one hand, muscles bulging distorting his tatooes like crawling snakes on a skin.

He opened fire at the bikes blowing out the front wheel of one, the bike flipped as it's speed became it's undoing. The rider broke his neck at the pavement as the bike flew out of control.

Julius fired two shots that killed one of the drivers, Achagon was focusing on the targets at the windows. His sniper rang loud and one of the assailants fell from the building with a huge gaping hole at his chest. The rest turned and fled the scene as several made to the street and resumed the firefight from there.

They hid behind the cargo crates and barrels which was no cover for boltguns. Deciaci fired a burst that blew and arm and a head from two assailants.

Another two of the assailants came out of cover shouting and running towards the Astartes in frenzy. Deciaci used the butt of his boltgun to crush first one's head and then kicked in the next one's knee, breaking it. The assailant which was apparently a women screamed in pain as she fell to the ground still trying to stab Deciaci with her switch blade at his armoured boot.

Deciaci looked at her and took a step back annoyed with her useless effort, it was distracting him.

Two remaining bikers was able to get past the buggies and rode hard towards the group of slaves at the end of the convoy.

When the slaves saw the bikers riding towards them they screamed. Some tried to run away from the path of the bikes but the guardsmen forced them to stay together.

One of the Adi Balhareth guardsmen fired his autogun on full auto emptying half a clip and still manage to hit nothing.

Lead biker had an auto pistol fixed to the stern, as the biker pulled the thrusters the pistol fired several shots. Hitting the guardsmen in the chest, one bullet found its mark, his face ripping into his brain. The Balharethi died as he fell back.

A second guardsmen broke cover firing from hip at the bikers and manage to hit the lead biker. The force of the bullet dropped him from the saddle but he rolled on the ground and was able to get up without any bones breaking.

The second biker's wheels screeched as he turned the bike towards the guardsmen and smashed his face in with a mace as he drifted past him.

Guardsmen fell on his back, head split open, brain spilling on the ground.

The first biker was on his feet and ran towards his fallen bike but Ioras came out of several cargo crates and hit him in the face with the hilt of his chainsword.

Biker's face caved in on his head at the force of the blow. Second biker saw Ioras killing his friend and rode in screaming in rage.

Ioras raised his boltpistol and put one through the man's chest. The bike with lower body attached rode a while before it crashed into a nearby lifter and stopped, while the upper body landed a few metres before Ioras.

"I'm glad we brought you along." said Malik holstering his pistols.

"Who are they?" asked Julius.

"Hive gangs." said Malik closing towards the wounded gangster women which still try to swing her useless blade at Deciaci.

Malik looked at her for a moment then took out one of pistol and shot her in the face.

"Why did you do that? We could interrogate her." said Deciaci.

"No need to, they won't tell you anything useful for the next few hours. See those needle marks on her neck? Liquid sniff-musk." said Malik holstering.

"What's that?" asked Deciaci.

"Psycho-active drug produced from grin-leaves." cut in Ioras walking towards them.

"Well, well, your white lord wasn't as pure white as his armour seem to give." said Malik grinning.

"Your street scum knowledge cannot be compared to my medical knowledge." said Ioras curtly which erased the grin on Malik's face.

Alexis came near them and started doing hand signals to Malik.

"He says that the front driver and his companion is dead, as well as two of my man." said Malik clearly annoyed with losing man for no good reason.

"Assign two more to drive the vehicle, we need to move now. Gunshots will attract attention." said Ioras clearly not caring for Malik's losses.

In a few minutes after the guardsmen robbed their own dead and the enemy of their ammo and weapons, the convoy kept on moving.

 **-XVIII-**

As they neared their objective Julius started to get used to the radiating presence of Malik. His sneering profit-man attitude seemed to feel familiar as time passed.

Malik kept on about his planet Balharra and the people there. He talked on and on and Julius found himself drifting away. The man didn't seem to be fazed by the deaths in their group.

"Well, they're guardsmen." Julius thought to himself.

Everyone knew about the horrible death rates and the low expectancy of survival in the Imperial Guard. As time pass the guardsmen get used to death. They become numb to it.

In a universe filled with war there was no alternative. Julius understood war, war was hate. It was utter destruction. Meaningless and useless unless you make something out of it. Emperor used it to carve out the Imperium to bring mankind into the light and traitor Warmaster used it to shatter the Imperium and plunge man into darkness. War was like breath, it was necessary and it kept you going.

"So tell me about your homeplanet." said Malik finally finished talking about his.

"Not much to tell, I don't remember it very well." replied Julius.

"You don't? How long has it been since you're...you know."

"Several decades now."

"You don't age?" asked Malik curiously.

"We do, it's just slower. Blessings of the Emperor is grand."

"They sure are. Say, isn't there a way for a man like me to become one of you?" asked Malik really carefully.

"You don't know what we went through to become a Space Marine, do you?" asked Julius raising an eye brow, his expression was lost on his helmet.

"I don't."

"I was taken when I was five. The Chapter lords came to our world to recruit our young kin. They threw us into a pit filled with giant vermin native to our planet."

"So how did you survive?" asked Malik.

"They gave us hunting spears to defend ourselves." said Julius.

Julius continued when Malik didn't interrupt.

"There was at least thirty kids in that pit, along with a whole family of rats. There was not enough spears for everyone. First we had to grapple with each other to get hold of a spear. I smashed a kid's head with a large stone to get one. A dozen kids just stood there, some crying, some frozen in fear. We, who managed to grab a spear prodded them forwards and made a flesh wall out of them. Rats were vicious, they tore the kids apart. Then when they're content with their hunt we attacked. There were fifteen of us left. We stabbed again and again at the disgusting animals. We tore their stomachs out, gouged their eyes, pierced their hearts. They died screaming, we were also screaming. From terror, from anger, from hate. Then the lords shouted down for us to devour the rat's hearts. They wanted to see if we are strong enough to stand their disgusting meat. We tore them open and each of us ate at least half of a heart. Some vomited but they ate their vomit from the ground by a fear of rejection. We wanted to be Space Marines. At the time I didn't know what the word means but we learned soon afterwards."

Malik was looking at Julius in shock, his open jaw had let go of his lho-stick. He wasn't sure if the marine was joking or not.

"Are you...messing with me?" asked Malik hesitantly.

Julius grab the buggies door with one hand and approached the guardsmen. His grills was at Malik's face, then he removed the helmet so that the guardsmen can see his face.

His eyes were sure and confident.

"Am I?" asked Julius.

"No." said Malik quickly "You don't."

When Julius put on his helmet and kept walking, Malik regained his composure. Space Marines made him afraid on a depper level than he admitted to. Their stature and sight was horrifying to behold. They were created for war and war made man shiver.

"But that is not how you turned into one, am I right?" asked Malik.

"No, after our selection we started our training and enhancement procedure."

"All fifteen survivors were made into Space Marines?"

"Six wasn't able to bear the pain of transformation, they died screaming. Four never made it past neophyte, they were inducted as serf to the Chapter and still operate to this day." said Julius.

Malik's only reaction was a somewhat disappointed "Oh".

"Do you ever visit your homeworld?" asked Malik.

"I can't, I don't know where it is and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave my duties to the Chapter unattended." replied Julius.

"So we do have something in common." said Malik grinning, finally happy to be able to relate to this armoured giant in some way.

"You want to go back?" asked Julius.

"When I think of it I don't, the nomad lives of a Kavhim is the same as here, we had to loot and steal our way to merely survive. But another part of me wants to go back. No matter the strife and suffering that is Balharra, it felt more genuine. You could trust your Kavhim you know. Here in the wide Imperium you can't trust anyone."

Julius agreed to Malik but didn't say.

Malik continued "And then there are those who judge us for our needs, those who are better than us and still look down on us." said Malik looking at Julius with the corner of his eyes.

"You want an apology?" asked Julius.

"Well I don't..." Malik trailed off.

"Good, because you won't get any." said Julius.

Julius' vox crackled and Iulius' voice came in "Contacts, far ahead."

"How many?" came in Ioras' response through the vox.

"I can't tell, the readings are off the chart." replied Iulius.

"Something big is happening then." said Ioras.

As they moved explosions and gunfire sounds started to be heard. There was a giant tower in front of them blocking their view to the commotion behind it.

Guardsmen disembarked from the buggies and joined up with Squad Extus to move ahead.

They entered through the huge doors of the tower complex. It was a customs and regulation building where the paperwork of the materials were checked. This was understood by the giant stacks of paper mountains all round the huge hall. Small cogitator terminals were spread around, their linkes trailed to the main processing cogitator. The work stations were empty and the servitors was shut down staying silently in their housing cabinets at the nearby wall. They looked like corpses merged into the wall. Their faces devout of any emotion looking blankly ahead.

"Protocol theta-four! Disperse." ordered Ioras and the squad broke cover to fill the hall, checking every corner and possible firing point.

Malik's man just strolled in looking around with interest, they were more interested in what they can steal rather than the giant tower above them piercing the air with the aid of giant stone arcs that carry its weight. The entire roof of the hall was filled with these arcs and in the middle was a hollow tower. The bottom floor roof of the tower had pyramid shaped emptiness but the higher parts were full of rooms reserved for the manager class of the Administratum clerks.

Below the whole building was giant store depots for the past dealings and approvals of the customs office, creating a huge archive of paper and disks stacked as mountains.

There was a second set of door leading to the other side.

Beyond these doors, mayhem was awaiting them.

 **-XIX-**

Julius sprinted towards the nearest vehicle wreckage and landed on one knee and slid slighty, taking cover behind the burnt out metal chasis. Smoke was everywhere, Balharethi uniformed guardsmen lay dead scattered around. Some had gunshot wounds while others were cut down with melee weapons.

There were several Balharethi guardsmen from Malik's group beside Julius. They were cowering behind the vehicle or taking pot shots at the smoke up ahead.

Orks broke through the smoke like green deamons. Julius aimed his bolter and fired a volley towards the incoming Orks. He downed two but the third took in the bullet on his shoulder and kept coming despite its injury.

Several bolt rounds exploded on the Ork's chest spilling ribs and organs all around. Julius was covered by Horatus, who was following after him with his bolter smoking, as he strolled casually at open ground.

"Grab cover, we don't know what's out there." said Julius.

"We need to see how many there are." said Horatus keeping his frame high.

A squad of Balharethi guardsmen came through the smoke towards them running in fear. At their heels were an Ork mob. Orks stabbed and chopped at the fleeing guardsmen cutting them from behind. Few guardsmen had the bad idea of dropping themselves to the ground and pleading to the Orks to let them live. Orks ended their disgrace quickly.

"We should thank the Orks for that." said Horatus.

"Your affection for your fellow man brings a tear to my eye." Julius quipped.

"They flee the Emperor's battle to save their own miserable lives." stated Horatus.

The duo fired their bolters in different arcs and cut down Orks as they followed in the heels of the fleeing guardsmen.

No Orks were able to get past their killing field, they dropped empty magazines afterwards and rammed home fresh ones to their still smoking bolters.

Air was thick with smoke and the burning trucks made it worse as the minutes passed.

As they held their ground against the Orks, Ioras and Iulius came marching and took cover behind metal cargo blocks.

Orks fired into the smoke from afar without aiming. Dakka fire landed all around them and not so much on them. The metallic surfaces of the crates produced bright sparks as the bullets ricocheted as torn round pieces.

Ioras took a few shots towards the guessed position of the Orks where he spotted the muzzle flares.

"There is a large group ahead of us and beyond that a mess of lesser signatures and bigger ones." said Iulius interpreting the auspex signals.

"Some guardsmen are in close combat." decided Ioras.

"We hoped to steer clear of battle and now this." said Iulius.

"Out of the flamer muzzle..." trailed Ioras.

"...and into the promethium." completed Horatus as he came in close and dropped to one knee.

Herean, Fextus and Deciaci had moved through their right flank and started laying precision fire at the Orks.

The poor visibility provided no discomfort for the Space Marines as their augmented eye lenses was able to pierce through the smoke to some degree.

Wind turned and the smoke rose upwards in a great cloud. Now they had a glimpse of the Ork position.

The sight before them was utter chaos. There were burning wreckages everywhere, trucks, carriers, loaders, ground cars and buggies. All on fire, turned sideways or filled with bullet holes.

There were at least a hundred guardsmen, several of them were running away from the fight in all directions as the rest was locked into close quarter combat with the Orks. The discipline of ranks and drill was nowhere to be found. It was every man for himself. Lasguns went off at point blank range, knifes plunged into green flesh.

And Orks returned the favour with choppa and dakka of their own. Greenskins were a mess of disorganization themselves. Some of them were looting the trucks and it's contents, completely oblivious to the battle around them. Their only fight was with one another as they struggled with each other to grab the better loot before the other did, or to stab them in the back to eliminate rivalry.

A group of Orks was more into fighting than looting and was grappling with the desperate guardsmen in battle they so enjoyed. There were plenty of guardsmen to chop and some even put up a fight.

There was a third group of shoota boys who are into firing at everything they see as a valuable target.

Valuable target however was decided by its booma-factor rather than its strategic value. The bigger the explosion, the better and louder the war, as they say.

Ork dakka fire and the loud noises of close combat fighting overtook the whole yard. As the gunfire continued one cargo hauler with its cargo still hanging from the crane, gave out under the hail. It's cargo landed on several guardsmen and three Orks crushing them with a flesh squashing noise and bursting body fluids around.

"Rexus." prompted Ioras.

"Don't have the effective range. But order me and I can make it happen." said Rexus hefting his heavy flamer.

The Ork position was too far for an effective flamer blast. Rexus would make it to the Ork position but it was an unnecessary risk at this point.

"Not needed, we can suppress them while you move in and do your thing." said Ioras.

"Affirmative." replied Rexus and readier himself for a dash.

As Rexus was replying, Ioras was already on his feet moving towards a better vantage point. He took Horatus and Julius with him.

Achagon sought an opportune target among the mayhem. A dozen Orks were looting a truck filled with ammo. He loosed his fingers in the left hand and let the sniper rifle's weight sank into his gauntlet to create a naturally weighted balance for the rifle. Then using his left hand as a pivot point he rotated the sniper's barrel with his trigger hand and aimed it towards a nearby stash of what he judged to be an explosive device.

Sniper rifle rang loud and a blink afterwards the truck blew apart throwing Ork limbs and organs all around. Ork bodies landed nearby missing major parts of their bodies.

"Good shot." said Iulius as he watched the sniper at work.

Achagon only nodded, still hunting for suitable targets.

His second shot was less tactical and more humane, he shot on Ork through the head as it was raising his choppa to cut down a downed guardsmen.

Balharethi trooper was raising his feeble hand to defend himself and expected the killing blow to land but instead he was showered with Ork blood.

Although this one simple act of mercy did not stem the tide of death that was the melee combat. Orks would annihilate the guardsmen if the squad would not respond.

Balharethi led by Malik came out of the administration building and took cover near Herean's unit. They started firing at the Ork position with full bursts from their autoguns but missed horribly. Malik fired his pistols in rage and Alexis was right behind him firing his stubber in full burst. The Balharethi was emptying their ammo fast and causing minor casualties and flesh wounds among the Orks.

Orks returned fire on the Balharethi but the dakka fire only managed to wound two guardsmen. Still, humans were not sturdy as the Orks and the wounded had to be pulled into cover and cared for by their comrades which the Balharethi didn't bothered to.

"Your men don't seem to care about their fellows in arms." commented Deciaci as he came near Malik firing from sight.

"The weak and the unlucky is claimed by the sands, that is our way." said Malik emptying his pistols and reloading both at once with practised ease.

Deciaci was recruited from a desert planet and understood their cruel wisdom. Still he grabbed one of the downed guardsmen from his leather ammo belt over his chest and dragged him to cover.

"I agree with you, but being a Space Marine is much more." he said as he tied the man's bleeding leg with a piece of cloth he tore from a nearby dead guardsmen.

"Thank you." said Malik as he retreated back into cover as the Orks showered more dakka their way.

Deciaci didn't reply, instead he grabbed his bolter and fired at the Orks dropping one.

He heard the bolter fire as Ioras' opened covering fire, Ork line was filled with dying Orks and blowing out metal pieces and rockcrete from the cover Orks were hiding behind.

Deciaci saw Rexus running towards the Ork line, once he reached it a great bright column of fire poured forth and the Orks burned screaming.

Rexus wielded the heavy weapon with ease and a know how, flame weapons were tricky and dangerous to work with. Many guardsmen who underestimated the destructive power of their flamer weapons got either themselves or their allies cooked.

The promethium got stuck onto the flesh of the greenskins and continued scorching them even after they hit the ground and stopped moving.

Rexus moved towards several Orks which were a bit afar from the group he just burned.

The Orks tried to scramble and run, one lifted his shoota and let out a burst that only ricocheted off Rexus' armor.

He adjusted the fuel switch to low so the overspill would not be too great at this close range and the risk of causing unnecessary damage to any possible explosive nearby would be eliminated.

Promethium poured in a bright column and enveloped the Ork group. They screamed and trashed around. One had enough of a brain to throw himself down and roll over, but his efforts was in vain for promethium cannot be quenched that easily. After a minute of rolling the Ork became still and didn't roll no more.

"Clear." declared Rexus dousing the flames at his flamer muzzle.

Squad moved in closer towards the combat and started firing at the Orks with hopes of eliminating them before all the guardsmen were dead.

Horatus kicked one of the crawling Orks in the face and put a bullet through his head.

Julius was laying down fire but it was hard to aim and he came close to shooting a guardsmen several times.

"It's hard to find clear targets." he said.

Balharethi was also with them but their bullets did more bad then good. For every Ork they manage to wound they killed at least one Balhareth guardsmen.

"Pick your targets. Be careful!" shouted Malik but it didn't change the outcome much.

The inaccuracy of the autoguns combined with the poor aim of the guardsmen made it extremely dangerous for the Balhareth guardsmen.

"This isn't working." said Julius missing a shot on an Ork and killing a guardsmen instead.

"Where we failed at range, we can win at close combat." Horatus suggested.

Ioras thought out his options for a moment, the yard was a mess and there were still Ork shootas raining death at everything they see.

He moved to Malik's position and grabbed the man by the collar. The Balhareth guardsmen tensed as the Apothecary came close, aggressively.

"I need you help to save these man, would you run or fight?" he asked at Malik.

"What do you need?" Malik asked.

"I need you to cease fire and move to high ground over there." Ioras said pointing towards a loading bay with huge windows that provide great firing point at the second floor.

Ioras continued "Then lay down everything you got at the shootas, we need them silenced to move unfazed through the yard."

"We can do that." said Malik trying to free himself from the Apothecary's grip and failing.

"If you turn tail, know that I would personally hunt you down." said Ioras letting Malik go.

"You people need to learn some manners." Malik said casually fixing his collar.

"March!" ordered Ioras.

"Cease fire and follow me!" shouted Malik towards his man.

Rattle of the autoguns ceased and the man packed.

"You can trust us, we are no cowards you know." said Malik to Ioras and led his men towards the loading bay without waiting for a reply.

Ioras looked behind the leaving guardsmen.

"Iulius, Achagon, Rexus, Cussax stay on point, rest follow me, we are going into the thick of it." said Ioras.

Five marines led by the Apothecary moved over the cover and ran towards the battle awaiting them.

 **-XX-**

"Don't tell me you trust those slavers to provide covering fire for us." Horatus said.

"I don't, but they will draw fire away from us and that is all their use to me. Wait for my signal." Ioras said.

"Clever." commented Horatus.

"Or brutal." said Julius kneeling beside Ioras.

"Protocol alpha-two" ordered Ioras and the six marines equipped their chainswords and bolt pistols, holstering their boltguns.

They stood unmoving and just as Ioras predicted the tide of shoota fire stemmed as the autogun bursts start to took over.

"Now!." shouted Ioras and broke cover. He sprinted in a super human speed towards the mayhem and jumped down at the lower ground where the mass of trucks were.

He didn't bother looking back, he knew that his brothers were right behind him. They followed at his heels matching his speed. As he came to a dead stop so did the marines.

Malik's guardsmen were laying down fire and Julius was able to hear the Orks shouting orders as they combat the guardsmen.

Six marines moved slowly, chainswords at the ready. They passed through the burning wreckages and dead guardsmen. One guardsmen among the dead were horribly wounded but still lived. He raised his bloodied arm towards the marines but Ioras simply ignored the dying man and strode past him.

They saw a group of Orks looting a nearby wagon and stood side by side.

"Attack." Ioras voxed silently and the squad was closing in on the Orks in a moment notice.

As Orks became aware of the Space Marines that was among them as the killing had already started. Ioras plunged his chainsword into an Ork's head and saw through his skull.

Julius shot one through the eye and punched another with his chainsword's pommel at the neck, stealing the Ork's breath. Deciaci finished anothe Ork with a well aimed chainsword swing at the back of the neck as he dodged the clumsy choppa swing. Horatus and Herean was holding their own against five Orks. Orks cut the air with choppas, shouted insults and spat towards the Space Marines but none dared close in. The first two who had the courage to charge and got half their heads sawn through. Rest charged but Horatus was able to hold them at bay, Orks doubled their attacks as they felt the courage overflowing in a fight three to one. But Horatus fell back as the Orks advanced on him. They missed Herean who was moving to their flank, overeagerness had left the Orks exposed. Herean was relentless, he landed his chainsword at the first Ork's head tearing out his face as he engaged the motors of the chainsword. The Ork fell dead, his face a bloody gore as the sword ripped it apart. Herean shot the second Ork through the chest blowing his innards. The third Ork was somewhat quicker to react and lunged at Herean with no thought of self-preservation. However Horatus was also there and swung his chainsword from right to left in a strong swing, tearing out the neck of the Ork in one full motion.

"Die, alien." said Horatus as the Ork fell to his knees as he choked on his own blood holding out his gored neck.

Horatus kicked the Ork before it had a chance to die and crushed it's skull under his boot.

Julius' chainsword came loose as it spat out ripped apart Ork flesh from the belly of one. Deciaci blocked a choppa swing with the dull edge of his chainsword and lunged forwards shoulder first into the second Orks. Ork tried to stay upright and stopped Deciaci in his tracks but soon he realised Deciaci wasn't meant to topple him over. Realisation of his own death came to the Ork when he felt the cold barrel of Deciaci's boltpistol under his chin. Bolt shell tore through his face but the flesh was not dense enough to ignite boltround's explosive core. Ork was still alive, his face tore apart but Deciaci couldn't care less. He left the Ork to die a horrible, blind and painful death as he focused on the others. He landed a heavy blow on another Ork and killed it. There remained only one last Ork in front of him. He came face to face with it and tensed his muscle to ready himself. Before the Ork can lunge at him the tip of a chainsword came ripping outwards from the Ork's chest. Ork looked at the metal blade stuck in his chest for a moment and stood still. Julius was standing behind the Ork holding onto the grip of his chainsword. Deciaci heard Julius shout as he engaged the motors of the chainsword and ripped the Ork from chest to stomach. It was unnecessary violence, the Ork was already dead as his heart was ripped apart. Blood spurted towards Deciaci and Julius alike but Deciaci moved out of the way.

"Are you okay brother?" he asked but got no reply.

He wasn't able to see Julius' face from his helmet but he knew something was amiss as Julius kicked the already dead Ork in the back to pull out his gory sword.

"Death to the greenskins." Julius said panting.

"For the Emperor." said Deciaci but felt that Julius wasn't waiting for a reply.

Ioras was dipatching the last Ork with his chainsword as the combat suddenly ceased around him. They slaughtered the first Ork group but many were still around.

"Move." ordered Ioras and the group followed after him into the smoke.

=I=

They moved side by side as they came across a group of guardsmen fighting against the Orks. Guardsmen survived this long by using the cargo crates as a makeshift barricade which allowed them to mount a failing defence. Orks and guardsmen were fighting both inside and outside the barricade.

Ioras decided that many fleeing guardsmen rallied to this point with hopes of salvation but caught outside as more Orks poured in.

Still, several guardsmen were running towards the barricade and Orks were at their heels.

One Ork had a guardsmen in his clutches but didn't kill him when he realised the approaching marines. He looked at the beaten up guardsmen once and decided that Space Marines were a better fight than this rabble.

This Ork was bigger than the rest and had a big choppa which required two hands to wield effectively. Big choppa was the larger version of a simple choppa-axe, its head was shaped into an axe with spikes melded onto the blade. It raised the big choppa in one hand, holding the guardsmen from the collar in the other one, shouted "WAAAGH!".

Ork horde had rallied in a moment. The random rabble of Ork boyz running around gathered close together as they laid eyes on the marines.

Some guardsmen shouted "We are saved!", others "Marines come to save us!" in their delusional state as the fear of death made a mockery of their reason and perception of reality.

For every Space Marine in Ioras' group there were at least five Orks gathering about. Even if the marines were able to rip through, the guardsmen were facing certain doom.

"Stand firm." shouted Ioras raising his chainsword high. More to intimidate the Orks than giving heart to his men. He knew his brothers knew no fear but Orks did.

And they needed to bring out that fear to win.

"I go after the leader, you keep them at bay." voxed Ioras to his squad.

There was a narrow passage between the Ork gathering and Marine position. It was as wide to held five space marines side by side. The numbers of the Orks would stuck behind the narrowing as the six marines cut them, but they needed to reach it first.

"We use that narrow corridor to stem their numbers, we must not break at all costs." said Ioras.

"We will hold them." voxed Horatus as he was eager to get to killing.

"Kill them all." said Julius out loud using his vox speakers but Ioras gave it to be eagerness on Julius' part.

The man wanted to redeem himself and Ioras understood that, he knew what Julius was feeling, the sorrow and bitterness when you lose a battle brother for a tactical error. It felt undignifying and shameful.

"For the Emperor! Charge!" shouted Ioras his vox speakers on full blast to further terrorize the Orks.

Six charging Space Marines gave pause to the Ork boyz for a moment. Only with the roar of their leader did they find the courage to launch forward. Orks ran past the leader Nob and charged towards the narrow passage. But Space Marines had reached it first. They blocked it with their bodies but the Orks did not slowed down as they crashed into the Marine line. Deciaci and Herean allowed Orks to run past them and cut them from shoulder to shoulder with their chainswords. The momentum of the Orks did the hard work as the chainsword's violent metal teeth ripped their lungs and pierced their hearts. The Orks fell to the ground behind the group, still alive. But marines paid them no heed as they were already good as dead. Ioras fired his boltpistol at a low angle to maim Ork legs. Once an Ork was toppled the rest followed creating a huge mound of trashing Orks that stopped the Orks following from behind. Julius hacked one Ork's face and shot another through the chest. Horatus was more agile than Julius, as years of serving as an Assault Sergeant gave him a better training in close combat. He dodged and parried with ease and stabbed back the Orks rather than slashing. Orks died in their positions as Horatus stabbed them tip first with a roaring chainsword. Dying Orks and Ork corpses slowed down the boyz as more and more dead filled the narrow passage.

They were able to raise their own makeshift barricade from the Ork corpses as the combat ensued. Orks tried to swing atop the corpse-barricade or shoot their sluggas over it. Some Orks even managed to kill their own ranks as they fired their sluggas at point blank range behind their comrades without thinking twice.

As the Ork charge came to a halt due to the large barricade of bodies the tide started to turn towards the Astartes.

"We hold." declared Horatus zealously.

"Rip them apart." shouted Julius as one of the Orks manage to jump over the barricade and landed on him. Ork tried to drop Julius with it's bulk was Julius showed great resilience and pushed the Ork back. He dropped his weapons and started punching the dazed Ork on the face. Ork fell on one knee after the first hit but Julius kept punching it with both fists one after the other. Ork's eye burst, then several of his teeth fell apart, his chin and nose were broken under the hail of fists. Ork's face looked like a grinded lamb meat but Julius kept punching and grunting loudly as he hit again and again.

One of his fists caved into the skull and created a bloody gap on Ork's head. Deciaci took hold of Julius and forced him to move back from the already dead Ork.

Fextus filled the gap the two marines had left and kept the Orks at bay as Deciaci was struggling to keep Julius back.

"Calm yourself." Ioras growled but Julius was showing no signs of registration.

Deciaci left him behind and went to help Fextus as the marine was hard pressed against the Orks alone.

Fextus shot one with his boltpistol and parried a choppa swing at his head with his chainsword. Orks were climbing over the corpse-barricade but marines were ready to dispatch them as soon as they landed.

Julius had calmed down when taken away from the Orks. Ioras looked at him and realised that this combat needed to be finished fast. Dealing with Orks was hard enough but having a psychological distaster within the fight was too much.

"We end this." said Ioras moving back towards the barricade and fighting off a greenskin.

Julius was at the barricade again slashing Orks with his recovered chainsword.

"Fextus, frag them." ordered Ioras "Squad take cover!"

Fextus grabbed a frag grenade from his belt and primed it "Frag alit!" he shouted and threw the grenade towards the tightly packed Orks.

Squad dispersed and took cover as the grenade landed.

Explosion was immense, Astartes frag grenades were bigger and packed a much larger explosion yield than simple guardsmen frags. Grenade's effectiveness was greater since the Orks were packed tightly. Barricade exploded outwards scattering body parts and organs all over. As the marines broke cover and looked at the devastation before them, Orks were already gathering themselves. Some of them rose from the ground, unharmed. While others shook their heads to get the dazing effect of the blast go away. Road towards the Nob was packed with smoking flesh and dismembered Ork bodies. Several Orks wanted to run away but the presence of the Nob kept them in place. There were still many Orks left alive to continue the fighht. The amount of Orks was able to stem the explosive tide from reaching the Nob.

Nob hefted his big choppa in both hands and charged. Ioras charged as well firing his boltpistol. Rounds struck the Nob but he managed to continue his charge. One bolt round exploded at his armour and broke his balance, Ork used the shaft of the big choppa to balance himself and stayed upright as Ioras closed in.

They came face to face and it was Ioras who made the first attack, his chainsword slashed at the Ork's head but was blocked by the big choppa's shaft. Ioras broke weapon lock as he angled his chainsword to free it's teeth from the shaft, he recovered his weapon in one swift motion and was ready for the next attack.

Big choppa rose and fell towards Ioras. He moved to the side and evaded the blow. Big choppa cut apart an Ork corpse in half as it landed on the ground. Ioras took this opportunity and launched his attack, but Nob used his wrist armour to deflect the incoming chainsword. Ork was slow to react against Ioras' attacks but he was an experienced fighter and managed to prove a challenge.

Ioras also realised that this Ork was a veteran, compared to the rest of the rabble. Nob swung again for a chest blow. Ioras moved back and let the big choppa's axe-head to swing harmlessly in front of him.

He raised his boltpistol using the range to his advantage.

Nob took the bolt round on his shoulder plate. The cheap metal plate exploded shredding the Ork's cheek with shrapnel. Minor Injuries were of no concern to the brute but the Ork did not allowed Ioras a second shot either. He was already launching towards him and let his weight to give power to his big choppa. Ioras saw the Ork coming and knelt. Ork had his big choppa at a low angle and aimed to raise it to chop off Ioras' head from a downward side swing. But Ioras saw the attack coming dropped to one knee as the Ork swung, and took the passing blow on his shoulder guard. The spikes of the big choppa made scratch marks on his chapter insignia as it bounced off the armour plate. Nob had a crude chestplate and Ioras stabbed the Ork underneath it with his chainsword.

The tip of the sword didn't go far as the Ork buckled in pain stucking the blade in his muscles. But that's what Ioras was expecting to happen and angled his boltpistol so that it would point directly under the Nob's chin. Bolt round exploded under the Ork's chin blowing out the metal jaw-plate he wore to his lower jaw and forced his head upwards.

Ork stumbled backwards dropping his big choppa. Ioras was already on his feet and keeping up with the stumbling Ork. He slashed at the exposed neck of the Nob with his chainsword roaring. The motors of the sword leaving a black trail of smoke as they ran through the air. The teeth met green flesh and the pitch of the motors changed from high to low, teeth bit into the Ork's windpipe. Ork stood on his feet trying to cope with the immense pain. Nob was sturdy and able to stay concious as his neck was being tore apart. Sword came free as the chain-teeth chew the flesh and spat it out from the sides of the blade.

In one full motion Ioras spun on his heels and swung the chainsword around him. Blade was able to chew through the flesh it got caught as it spun and was ready to tore more, it purred angrily as it finished the full circle and found the Ork's neck once again. Ioras finished his fatality as the chainsword tore at the Orks neck taking it on its full edge. Chainsword changed pitch as it tried to tore through the Ork's spine. Ork had already passed out from pain overload as Ioras' chainsword finished decapitating him. Nob's head rolled over and his body collapsed.

Orks were frozen solid in place but the marines did not wait them to regain sense. Five marines raised their boltgun and fired on the remaining Orks. Several Orks regained sense and tried to flee as heads blow out and bodies drop around them.

Marines emptied magazines as the Orks died in droves. Several fleeing Orks triggered the rest and a rout took place. Other Orks who were in distance to see what's going on, including the shoota boyz took the wisdom of their fleeing brethren and followed suit.

Ioras stood upright his weapons at his sides, watched the Orks flee. His brothers were arrayed behind him in a killing arc hefting bolters at the ready.

 **-XXI-**

Among the clouds of burning gas and corpses, the squad moved.

There were wounded Balhareth guardsmen screaming in pain all around them. Some had flesh wounds and minor maimings, while others were beyond help.

Julius looked around, he saw guardsmen die but the dazzling suffering of normal humans were always a shock to him. He never get used to how helpless and pathetic the unenhanced humans were.

One man was screaming in pain holding his hand which was missing several fingers. Those with minor wounds can be saved but the rest would die. As Julius strode past the corpses, a guardsmen lying on his back raised his hand saying something indiscernible. Julius stood for a moment and gathered that the men was either saying "help me" or "save me".

Guardsmen had only his upper body and rags of flesh clinging to it as he laid there. Julius strode on, feeling vomit in his guts. He saw other guardsmen hugging their legs rocking back and forth, their eyes looking empty.

"War will make man out off them." said Horatus realising the uneasy feelings of Julius.

Even though they all wore helmets Horatus could tell about Julius' mood from his body language. Julius wasn't too pleased to have Horatus at his side but he needed someone to relate to and suffered his presence.

"They're just doing the Emperor's work." replied Julius.

"They're failing at it." said Horatus cruelly.

"They don't have the gifts we have."

"We earned these 'gifts' brother, we fought tooth and nail to become what we are."

"I know." concluded Julius and fell silent looking around the guardsmen.

There were several guardsmen running around. Some seemed to help out the wounded while others were probably running to get away as far as possible from this slaughter.

Julius realised that he haven't seen any medics among the Balharethi guardsmen. The ones caring enough to help out their brethren were just common guardsmen with morf-drug injectors. They shot the drugs into the blood stream of the wounded and then moved on to others until they finish their bag of morf-drugs.

Ioras turned and looked towards his squad.

"Report injuries." he ordered.

Every member of the squad returned okay signals but Ioras was unconvinced. He moved towards Deciaci "Report injuries, marine." he said.

"It's nothing sir, just a graze." Deciaci confessed.

While he was trying to grab Julius, one of the Orks over the barricade managed to land a blow at his neck. Clogged blood trailed down his chest.

Ioras grabbed Deciaci's head and raised it upwards looking at his wound. It was deep but to a Space Marine it passed as a flesh wound.

"A deep blow, a human wouldn't survive it." said Ioras with a disinterested voice.

"Emperor blessed us thus." replied Deciaci as Ioras shifted towards Julius.

It was because of him that Deciaci had wounded.

"What were you doing back there?" he asked.

"I wasn't able to control my anger. I am sorry." Julius apologized.

"You almost caused all our deaths, if it wasn't for the barricade holding off the Ork mob, we would surely be overrun." Ioras said angrily.

"Lord..." said Julius lost to words.

"Lord, I am fine, Julius was not to blame. It was a momentary weakness." defended Deciaci.

"This isn't about you, so stay out of it." snapped Ioras.

Deciaci stayed silent.

"How can I trust you that this won't occur ever again, Julius?" asked Ioras.

"Lord, I have no answer." said Julius.

"Maybe I should have left you on the ship."

"No, I will control myself, this won't happen again."

"How? How will you manage to keep control when yourself is such a wreck?" said Ioras.

"I-, I will prove true." said Julius wasn't sure he can fulfil that promise.

"Maybe Galieo was right." murmured Ioras inaudibly to others.

Malik and his men was returning from the firefight against the shootas. Julius realised that they had three less men from when they left off.

Malik's expression was solemn. The sight of dying and screaming Balhareth guardsmen didn't improve it.

"Cursed sands." he swore as he marched towards Ioras.

"All these man are dead." he said angrily to Ioras.

"So? We saved those that we can." Ioras replied coldly, his voice making sure had no interest in the subject.

"You cold, over-developed giant, these are my kin, if we wouldn't have provide you with covering fire, we could arrive earlier and save more." Malik shouted.

Horatus was moving towards Malik, Balhareth guardsmen raised their guns towards Horatus in a futile gesture but Ioras stopped him with a hand gesture.

"You? Impossible, if it wasn't for us, all of you would be dead." replied Ioras with a harsh voice.

"You Astartes, with your shiny armours and glory attitude, you don't even care about these man do you?" said Malik spit in his words.

"Demise of these man isn't what upset you Malik, isn't it? I realise that you're a few man short. And those shootas were too inaccurate to cause casualties." Ioras said.

Malik looked defeated "Slaves revolted and ran as we helped you out, they shredded Ali's face and shot Tamid." he confessed.

As he said these, four Balharethi guardsmen had brought Ali, carrying him by his limbs. They did not even had a stretcher to carry him. They planted him near a group of wounded and dying guardsmen. One of Balharethi guardsmen ran off towards the nearest bag of morf-drug.

Ali's eyes were torn out with a blade and his face was full of cuts that ran down to his chin. Ioras' medical expertise also made him realise at least two stab wounds at his guts.

"You're a medic, help them out." he said to Ioras gesturing towards the wounded.

"After your outburst I should just turn and leave but I will not." said Ioras then grabbed a nearby fallen lasgun and strode towards the wounded guardsmen.

The puny lasgun wasn't able to fit his gloved hand but he crushed the trigger guard and grabbed it with three fingers.

He reached the wounded guardsmen and looked over them for a moment. A second later he raised the lasgun and started executing guardsmen with precise headshots.

Malik ran towards him and grabbed him arm.

"What are you doing?" he screamed.

"I am ending the misery of those who are beyond help." he pointed out coldly.

"You're a medic, don't you have anyway to help them?" he shouted at the Space Marine. Anger had bleed fear out of Malik and he didn't realise what he was doing.

If Ioras so wished he could just snap Malik's neck but instead he shoved him aside carefully.

"I am an Apothecary, not a guardsmen medic. We Astartes does not suffer these minor ailments and thus have no way to respond to them. These minor wounds that maim and kill your men are just flesh wounds to us. And all the drugs we employ are created with marine dosages. Even the simplest morf-drug I have would put these men into a coma that will result in overall paralyse and eventually death." Ioras said.

Malik was sitting on his bottom looking blankly at Ali.

Ioras raised the lasgun and shot Ali, boiling his skull.

Malik winced as Ali's face boiled and burned, but didn't respond otherwise.

"Focus your efforts to those who can be survive." Ioras said and threw the lasgun aside.

Malik raised himself to his knees and dropped his head in prayer. Rest of his man did the same.

=I=

They waited Balhareth guardsmen to finish their prayer before approaching them again.

"We need the location of the Lion Warriors, we can't waste anymore time here." said Ioras.

Malik raised his gaze and looked directly at his helmeted face.

"We lost men, we lost our property, we lost everything, look around you." he shouted turning around himself, arms spread wide.

Everywhere around them was trucks burning and guardsmen dying. There was also a lot awful of Ork corpses.

"And how is this my problem?" asked Ioras.

"You blew our ammo and distracted us from the slaves, if we were left alone maybe the Orks would leave us be, we didn't fight them." Malik said.

"Nonsense! Orks would never..." cut in Horatus but Deciaci grabbed him by the arm and stopped him from moving in closer to Malik.

"As my brother stated abruptly, Orks would never leave until they looted everything and killed everyone." Ioras said turning back towards Malik.

"This is your fault, your doing!" shouted Malik.

Ioras could clearly see the blame game Malik was playing, he might even be thinking that he would get extra protection from the Orks that roamed all around the hive cluster.

"Typical human nature." Ioras thought, normal men would resort to any loathsome way to safeguard their interests.

"Look guardsmen, we delivered you safely to the trucks, we protected you and even saved you from the invading Orks. So don't play coy with me." said Ioras.

"You ruined us. You killed us. Now that the Orks retreated they would come back in much greater force thinking you're still here." said Malik.

"Then you and your men better leave as well." said Ioras coldly.

"We lost everything, everything." mumbled Malik, clearly putting up a show to get some sympathy where none existed.

"Listen Malik." said Ioras in a commanding voice, guardsmen's head snapped up towards his helmet his eyes filled with anger and dread.

"We were more than welcoming with you, we should have prosecuted you and your men when we discover your slavering ways, but we protected you and saved you again and again. You owe us the location of the Lion's den." said Ioras.

"We don't owe you anything! You ruined us!" shouted back Malik.

"You warped..." Horatus shouted but Ioras raised a hand that silenced him.

"Listen Malik and listen well, I have lived long and it wasn't an easy one. I have gained great patience through my fight for the Emperor. But as with everything it also has it's limits." threatened Ioras.

Malik gulped uneasily and averted his gaze.

"Yes?" prompted Ioras.

Malik's gaze went to the decapitated Nob head lying not far from him. The head Ioras cut off from the monstrous beast.

He raised his head "They're at a defensive bunker not far from the battle line. At sector three-six." he said defeated.

Ioras didn't say anything and matched the location with his own maps using his helmet's display. It seemed probable so he decided to believe the guardsmen.

Ioras turned without a word and moved towards his squad, he heard Malik muttering something unpleasant under his breath as he left but didn't bother to respond.

"What now?" asked Iulius.

"We got their location, we must move quickly before this invasion grows any larger." said Ioras.

"Do we even trust the words of this shady guardsmen?" said Achagon.

"I cross checked the location he was referring and it seems to be reasonable enough to be true." said Ioras.

"Good enough for me." said Iulius, checking the maps himself through his helmet display.

"And what happens when we reach the bunker?" asked Julius.

"We need to find what the Lion Warriors are up to, I doubt they will be forthcoming." said Ioras.

"Are we to engage them?" asked Julius.

"We will assess that situation once we reach any of their units." said Ioras.

The entire squad went tense just by thinking of attacking an allied force that is far numerous and well equipped than they are.

Orks were one thing, going up against brother marines was another.

"We didn't come here to back out now." said Horatus heartily.

"Pierce their soul." said Ioras.

Squad responded back silently.

They left under the angry gazes of the Adi Balhareth guardsmen and especially Malik's.


End file.
